The Little Brother
by bonez1925
Summary: Leo, Raph, and Don are 16 years old. They have all trained in the ways of the ninja. But what happens when their little 5 year brother Mikey gets kidnapped? What will happen to him? Watch as the story unfolds Not really great with summaries. Please R
1. The Newcomer

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the turtles. Sad but true**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- New Comer**_

* * *

Leonardo was training his katas with great precision. He would not let them become sloppy, he knew the importance of practice and he was not about to let himself be careless. His hands and feet moved complementing each other, his stands were graceful yet powerful, his mind deep in concentration yet aware of his surroundings. Tonight they were going to go find more foot ninjas and try to find out what was Stockman's new plan. He had attacked them the night before and that meant they needed to be prepared.

Raphael was also training but in a different style. He was in another part of the dojo hitting the living daylights out of the punching bag. Kick, punch, punch, flying kick, kick, punch, he loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his body. The pain in his knuckles, the feeling of sweat in his body due to exercise, his mind clear of all things except his target, all of these made him smile. Of course, he would love it better if what he was hitting were foot ninja instead of his punching bag, but it made due.

Donatello on the other hand wasn't training. Instead he was in his lab trying to figure out the new piece of technology that had come from Stockman's lab. The robot was the size of a mouse, but it looked more like a spider. It had one red glowing eye and six legs. Don was trying to figure out its mechanism, the first thing he had done before going back to the lair was see if it had a tracker devise, but since this was not the case, he had brought it home to his lab.

He couldn't figure out what they were. The machinery that it used was something he had never seen before. Were they for spying, for attacking, for testing? He honestly had no idea, but that wasn't going to stop him. He loved to figure out something. The harder things were to figure out, the more the satisfaction he had when he did. It always felt as if he had discovered a new secret of the universe. It was exhilarating.

All three brothers were doing what they did best. They were all so into what they were doing that the only thing that would have distracted them would have been either their Master or a certain someone that was in his room enjoying his time. That certain someone's name was Michelangelo or Mikey for his brothers. He was the smallest of the turtles.

When Master Splinter had found Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, it had been sixteen years ago. He had been glad to have found them. He never regretted the decision he made that day. He loved all of his sons with equal strength, for him, they were like gifts from heaven especially made out for him. Little did he know that he was going to find another gift exactly eleven years later.

* * *

6 YEARS AGO

Splinter had been walking through the sewers back from his scavenging. He was a little bit disappointed at the amount he had found, his sons were already eleven years old and they needed they're food so they could grow stronger. He would have to go scavenging the next night as well just so they had enough for the week.

Splinter walked in a slightly hurried pace. His sons, even though they were already somewhat big, still worried him. He could not help but feel anxious every time he was out of their lair. As he walked he looked around the place he was. He smiled; this was very near the place where he had found his sons. Back then, he had no idea that going to that place would change his life forever. He thought about it for a second and decided that he would like to visit that place one more time. He turned right at a fork and began to walk straight to the point where he had his life changing experience.

TOP- SIDE

Does fate really exist? It's hard to answer a question like that when so many believe in coincidences. But, would it be fate if a little girl was walking from her home with a present for a friend? Would it be fate if that present happened to be a small little baby turtle? Would it be fate if at the moment the girl is walking toward the birthday party there was a bank robbery? And what if that thief happened to be running from the police and knocked the present from the girl's hands? Is all of that fate? Who's to say, but that it happened it happened. And not only that, the turtle also found its way to the sewers where a small surprise was waiting.

THE SEWERS

Splinter was almost near his destination. He only needed to make one more turn before he was there. Memories were surging around him as he walked. He noticed that things were not exactly the way he remembered them. He supposed that it was because the last time he had come here he was much closer to the ground and on four paws. Master gave a left turn and as he did so, he was rewarded with a very familiar sight. There, in that little corner, was the place where he had found his three sons.

Master Splinter let a smile creep to his lips. It was nice to visit the places that meant so much to you. But the feeling was not going to last. As the wise rat stepped closer to the place he found something he thought he would never see again. There, hidden from view, was a green glowing canister. It shone brightly against the darkness of the sewers and Master Splinter could not take his eyes of it. What was it doing there?! Splinter certainly didn't remember another canister, and yet, here it was there.

For a moment Master Splinter seem to consider and reconsider going near it. He was afraid of what could happen. The first time he had touched that ooze he was transformed into what he was today. Did touching it again mean another transformation? It was then that the intelligent humanoid rat noticed that the canister was not leaking at all. He took another step towards it. It seemed that this canister was not broken like the last one. Splinter took a chance and decided to grab the thing. As he examined it, he noticed that it was, indeed, not broken.

The Master felt a surge of nostalgia. The canister looked exactly like the other one. It had the same TGRI letters printed on it. He didn't know exactly how to feel about it. This canister obviously could not be left there for anyone to find, but if he took it one of his sons might find it and break it. Splinter shuddered; he certainly did NOT want that to happen.

Fortunately for Master Splinter, he did not have to make that decision. As it was, just at that moment an alligator that seemed to appear out of nowhere actually jumped from the sewer water and tried to grab the ninjutsu master! Now what was an alligator doing in the sewers of New York City? Fate sure has a funny way of working things.

Master Splinter was of course surprised, who wouldn't be? He was able to dodge the attack and jump a good distance away from his attacker. The carnivore, however, was not going to let his meal get away from him, so he went back to the water and swam towards his prey. Splinter begin to run away from the predator. He tried to run far from where he and his sons were living. No way was he going to lead him there!

The predator seemed content in following the rat. He had been in that sewers for far too long without food and that giant animal was good enough to fill his hungry stomach. As Master Splinter ran, he noticed that he was still holding the canister. He tightened his hold on it, if the alligator got splashed with this who knows if he might become more dangerous. The alligator was gaining on him; he was incredibly fast on the water. Splinter then thought about going top side for a second, that way the alligator couldn't follow him and he could go around without being noticed by him.

Just as he was about to turn towards the nearest manhole, the alligator suddenly jumped from the water right in front of him. Master's Splinter's training was the only thing that made him not completely panic at that moment. The alligator slowly approached him hungry for the meat. Splinter backed up remembering that the canister could not fall on the creature. Finally losing his patience, the alligator lunged at Splinter. The Master was prepared to defend and strike but just at that moment something bright distracted him. The alligator wasn't able to bite him, but his attack was enough for Master Splinter to let go of the ooze. The green glowing liquid flew near where the something bright was.

Before the alligator was able to make another attack a crash was heard. That distracted the beast and this time it was Master Splinter who took the chance. He attacked the carnivore and sent him flying a few feet away from him. The Master quickly ran to where the ooze fell and discovered that the canister had broken. He wondered what he would do for a second, but then something else caught his eye. Near the ooze was a bright colored paper. Splinter recognized that this was the thing that had distracted him. He then noticed something else. Inside the paper there seemed to be something, and it moved!

Master Splinter looked around and saw a stick near him. He grabbed the stick and started moving the paper with it so he didn't touch the ooze. What he saw left him a feeling of déjà-vu.

There was a turtle. A baby turtle. And it was covered in green ooze! For a moment the wise rat wondered if humans found it amusing to drop baby turtles in sewers. He didn't have time to wonder at it very long though; he could hear the reptile coming back already. Without hesitation, Splinter grabbed a cloth and a plastic bag from the sack he carried for his scavenging. He put the cloth inside the plastic bag and grabbed the little turtle with it so as not to touch the ooze.

Before the alligator came back, Master Splinter went toward the manhole he was heading to earlier and after quickly checking the surroundings exited the sewers. After walking a while trying to go unnoticed by humans, Splinter saw a manhole that he recognized was near his lair. He opened it and jumped in trying to be careful with the food and his new passenger.

He walked for a while thinking about the alligator in the sewers when he felt something in his hands move. He looked down and saw that it was the little bundle where the baby turtle was. He uncovered the little creature and as soon as he saw it his eyes opened in amazement. The baby turtle was already _humanoid _baby turtle! Master Splinter was surprised; the change had been done even faster than he remembered the last time.

The baby seemed to be sleeping, but removing the warm cloth from it had woken it up. Slowly, he opened his little eyes and looked up at the one who seemed to be carrying it. Master Splinter was almost unable to suppress his gasp. The eyes that looked up at him in curiosity and wonder were not the brown that his other sons had, but instead they were a deep sky blue! Master Splinter was thoroughly enchanted by them. He smiled at the little turtle.

The baby at first had no idea of how to react with the creature holding him, but almost immediately got a warm feeling from it. He liked the warmth, so he quickly decided that he liked this creature. The he saw that this being was doing something with his face. Wondering about it, he decided to imitate it. And so it was that the baby did his first ever smile.

* * *

Three eleven year old humanoid turtles were waiting anxiously for their caretaker. He was taking longer than normal. They knew that their dad was able to defend himself, but they still worried!

"We need ta go out there an' look for 'im!" The dark green one said

"Look, Raph, I know you're worried, but Master Splinter can take care of himself, I'm sure he's all right. Besides, you know we can't go outside without him, at least not yet" The basic green one answered.

"Leo's right Raph" The olive-green turtle said, "According to what I can gather; only a handful of humans would pose a threat to Sensei. It's not like New York's really crawling with martial artists"

"I know dat, Don! Man, Can you guys giv' a lecture" Raphael said annoyed.

"No we d-"Leo started saying, but was cut off by the sound of their 'door' (it was actually some wood nailed together and put on top of their entrance) being opened.

Master Splinter entered his home glad that he had gotten there without any more trouble. But as soon as he had stepped inside, three little kid's voices yelling "Dad!" were heard from a small distance. No sooner than he had heard the voices that their owners appeared in front of him.

"Where were ya?" "What happened?" "We were worried!" Said Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael at the same time

"Kids, kids, I am all right" Splinter said trying to calm them "Something happened while I was out, but I am back and I am fine. Do not let it trouble your minds" He said reassuringly.

"But what happened, Sensei?" Leonardo asked still a bit worried

"As I said, do not let it trouble your minds. But enough of that, I have something to show you" Splinter said happily. He had been trying to hide the baby from the kids during their little introduction

"Show us? What is it?!" Donatello asked undying curiosity.

"You shall see" The wise rat said teasingly

When they had settled down, Master Splinter could see that all three kids were excited about what he was going to show them. He then took out a little bundle. The kids all were trying to guess what it was. They all had something in their minds, but whatever it was got interrupted as they saw the bundle move.

Their eyes opened wide with wonder. What was in there?! Splinter went ahead and uncovered it. Three little gasps were heard at the same time.

"I-it's that w-what I think it is?" Leo asked incredibly surprised

"Yes, it is, my son" Splinter said, "This is your new baby brother" The three little turtles looked at him in surprise then they looked at the little baby who had once again fallen sleep. The baby, feeling the stares, woke up. Just like it had done with Splinter, the small turtle looked up, but instead of finding the nice creature, he saw three other creatures!

Leo, Raph, and Don were speechless. Blue eyes! That baby had _blue_ eyes!

"Well? What do you think of your new little brother?" Splinter asked. Even though he was not showing it, Splinter was incredibly nervous. He dearly hoped with all his heart that his sons liked the baby.

"Kinda cute" Came Raph's voice startling everyone who looked at him like he had grown two heads

"What?! He is! Don't tell me you guys don't think so!" Raph said with a cross look on his face

"Well… yeah, he is…" Donnie said looking back at the baby, he couldn't help but smile at the curious look the baby was giving him

"C-can I touch him?" Leo asked nervously

"Of course, Leonardo" Master Splinter said. Leo slowly put his hand on the baby who didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, the baby thought that this was the perfect moment to show what he had just learned, he smiled.

Leo looked up at Splinter proudly with a big smile on his face. "He smiled! And he's really soft!"

"I wanna touch 'im too!"

"Me too!"

The baby didn't seem to care about all the attention he was given. Actually, it seemed as if it enjoyed it! Maybe that face thing was good; maybe he should do it again, so he did. Both Raphael and Donatello smiled proudly. The baby liked them too!

"What's the baby's name, Maste' Splinta?" Raphael asked still smiling warmly at the baby

Splinter was caught off guard with that question. What would his name be? He thought about it for a moment. He remembered the book of Renaissance Artists where he had gotten the names of his other sons. He tried to see if he could remember any other name. He did remember there was another artist that had taken his attention while he was reading it. He was a famous painter, what was his name?

"Master Splinter?" came the voice of Donnie

Splinter smiled, "I think I just remembered his name" he said

"What is it?" Asked Leo expectantly

"His name will be… Michelangelo"

* * *

**Hey, everyone! This is my second story and I'm really proud of the way the first chapter came out. Thanks in advance to everyone who reviews (I do so hope you're one of them) I think this could stand as a one-shot, but I already have a second chapter planned. PLEASE REVIEW so I know if I should write and put it up!**

**By the way, for those who haven't guessed, the alligator is Leatherhead before he mutates. I'm not sure if I should make him part of my story later, what do you guys think?**


	2. Family Times

**Hey, everyone. All right, in this chapter I felt like exploring the turtles family life. There's a lot of fluff in this chapter so be prepared.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Family Times_**

* * *

Master Splinter sat on a chair in the kitchen. The baby, who had come to be known as Mikey thanks to his brothers, was in his arms yawning as he heard the warm sensei hum a Japanese lullaby. Splinter looked down at the baby and smiled. He would have never thought that eleven years after he had found his other three sons he would be taking care of another baby. He didn't mind at all. Mikey had quickly stolen everyone's hearts, which was helpful.

Michelangelo was proving to be quite a handful. At first Master Splinter had thought that taking care of the new baby would be easy, but unfortunately he was wrong. Little Mikey had turned out to be incredibly hyper-active. He thought he would have been prepared for it having experienced Raphael's stubbornness and Donatello's curiosity (Leonardo always did what he was told), but even they got tired and went to sleep easily. Not Mikey though, he had more energy than the three of them combined.

The good thing about all of this is that this time he had more than enough help. At first he had been afraid that his sons would not really accept the baby, but he quickly found out that his fears were unfounded. All three boys had instantly loved the baby. They made up any excuse to be with him. Sometimes they even wanted to put off training to take care of the baby. Master Splinter would not have that of course. Even if it was harder to train them while taking care of the baby, they were still going to train.

He had been most surprised at the way they acted around the baby. He had always watched as they would never show affection even though they all knew they cared for each other. But with Mikey… they acted playful, loving, caring, and almost everything they normally avoided. Even Raphael acted like that and that was saying something. He asked Leonardo one day why that was the case.

_A silent agreement_, he had said as if it was the most normal thing on earth, and before Master Splinter could ask again Leonardo was already paying full attention to Mikey. Splinter smiled. Baby Michelangelo was lucky to have such big brothers.

The wise rat got up from his chair. He walked to his room still humming the lullaby. As he entered, he looked around the place; the room had changed a lot. It was no longer the dark room that seemed to be filled with secrecy, now the room had little baby toys that he had brought Mikey. It was well lit so the baby could see all around him. Mikey snuggled closer to his carrier, a little content smile on his face. Splinter looked at him lovingly. He went to the little crib he had found and placed Mikey there gently. The baby frowned a bit at being separated from the warmth the giant rat gave. Splinter quickly covered him with warm soft blankets and the little turtle was once again sleeping contently. Master Splinter smiled again, even if only a month had passed since he had found Mikey, he already loved him as much as his other three sons, and he was sure that they loved Mikey like a little brother. He wondered how things would change with him around.

* * *

Leonardo was still training in his katas. Normally when he did this he would be concentrating fully on becoming better and perfecting it, but he was actually thinking about the events that took place the night before. Donatello was still working on the little robot and there hadn't been any attacks lately. He wondered if it was all part of some plan or if it was just a coincidence, but then again, coincidence was _very_ rare in their family life. He kept thinking about all of this. His body now very tense and his mind disturbed, fortunately, it wasn't long before he was put to a stop.

"Leeeeoooo!" Came the little voice of Michelangelo. Leo relaxed his body and looked towards the door. Before he knew it, his little brother had already tackled him with his signature hug. Leo couldn't help but laugh with him. He didn't even notice the tension being chased away by little Mikey's presence.

"What is it Mikey?" he said smiling at his little brother.

"Leo, look!" Mikey squeaked holding up his newly colored paper "I finish this dwawing an' I didn't go over the lines!"

Leonardo couldn't help to smile at how cute his little brother sounded; he then took the drawing and looked at it, "Wow, this is great Mikey! You're definitely the artist of the family" He said proudly and Mikey beamed at his big brother.

"You training again?" Mikey asked as he noticed his brother sweating a bit

"Yeah, I am" Leo answered. "Can I train wit you?" The little turtle asked, blue eyes looking expectantly at the blue masked ninja. "Sure!" Leo said before putting Mikey down.

"Ok, try to copy me, all right?" Mikey nodded. Leo made a basic fighting stance that Master Splinter had taught them a long time ago when they were little turtles. The little one tried to copy it the best way he could and looked at his big brother for approval. Leonardo corrected him on some things and then showed him another stance.

Leo loved practicing with his little brother. Mikey had barely had his first sparing lesson and they had all been as excited as the little guy. At the end of the session everyone agreed that Mikey had a lot of potential as a ninja, he seemed to be a natural. After that Mikey had been asking Leo to practice with him so he could be "as good as my big brother" Leo was happy to accept. It was just nice spending time with Mikey. It made him forget for a second all the worries that he always had in his mind. They practiced for a while. Leo would make a stance and Mikey would copied it. Leo then did another beginner's stance and then suddenly heard Mikey giggling.

Leo looked at his little brother, "What's so funny?" he asked curiously

"You" Mikey giggled "You look like you wanna go to the bathroom" he giggled even more A/N- I don't know Martial arts so I have no idea if there's a stance like that

"What?" Leo asked confused. He looked at the way he was standing and then suddenly laughed himself, "You're right, it does look like that"

"Ha, ha, you're an ol' man!" Mikey said in a teasing sing-song voice

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm not the only one since you're going to have to do it too" Leo said triumphantly. Mikey's grin quickly disappeared.

"Nuh-uh!" Mikey said crossing his arms

"Yah-ha!" Leo said in the same voice

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-ha"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-ha!" And Leo poked Mikey on the side

"Nuh-uh" Mikey said giggling

"Yeah-ha!" And he tickled Mikey even more. The little turtle was squealing, giggling, and laughing so much he could not answer back. Leo tickled him for a bit more before finally letting him go.

"Told you so" Leo said with a fake smug look. Mikey just giggled even more.

Both didn't notice their sensei standing in the door way watching and smiling at them. The humanoid rat shook his head. His oldest son was always thinking too much in training and his little sibling was just the remedy. No one else could make the Leonardo aka Fearless Leader act so childish as Mikey could. His enemies would probably think he had gone crazy if they saw him acting like that. But it didn't matter with the little one. With Mikey, Leonardo's problems faded away.

* * *

Donatello was still working on the little spider looking machine that he had brought back to the lair. He still hadn't figured out what it was or what it did. He felt a bit frustrated by it. Sure, he loved a challenged, but even he had his limits. Don sighed leaning more to his chair; it had definitely been a long day.

He watched the clock on his desk. It was kind of late already; the others were probably already going to sleep. Don heard some footsteps coming from his door. He smiled, he knew who it was. Turning around he saw his favorite little brother, "Hey, Mikey"

"Hiya, Donnie!" Mikey said as he went to hug the purple masked ninja, "You 'member what day's today, right?" He said looking up with his bright blue eyes.

"Of course I remember" Don said picking him up, completely forgetting the spider robot. How could he not remember today was his day for reading Mikey a story? It was kind of hard to forget. He and his brothers had fought about who would read to Mikey at nights. They would always end up in some sort of fight and Master Splinter would end up being the one to read to the little one. Finally they had settled for each one getting a turn starting from Splinter to Leo to Raph to Donatello. Today was his day.

Once he reached Mikey's room, Don let his little brother down so he could pick a book. Mikey wasted no time and hurriedly went to pick up his favorite book for the night. He liked when Donnie read to him, his big brother had such a gentle voice Mikey would feel instantly relaxed by it. The smallest of the four picked up the book and jumped to his bed bouncing on it a few times. Donatello just shook his head smiling. He walked over to Mikey's bed and settled him down then he sat on the edge of the bed giving Mikey enough room to be comfortable. Mikey then snuggled closer to his brother.

"So I guess we're continuing the story?" Don said opening the book to the last chapter they had read

"Yep. I think that it wus when Doryk was crossing the river to get to Vo… vol-ku… vol…" "Volkkron?" Donnie helped "Yeah, that!" Mikey said excited

"All right, ready?" Mikey nodded, Donnie smiled and began reading "**Doryk looked up at the sky, it was dark and gloomy; he knew what that meant. It meant that the Shape shifters and Wizards had decided to cast their spells**…"

Donatello kept on reading for about fifteen minutes; he could feel Mikey nodding already, trying without hope to stay awake. He looked down; the little turtle was already on the verge of dreamland. Don decided this was a good time to finish up for tonight. "… **And so, running as fast as they could, Doryk, Berillin, and Hemis made their way to the castle only to find at its gates someone they didn't expect**. All right" Don said closing the book, "that's it for tonight."

"Nnnoo, jus a bit mmore" Mikey slurred sleepy.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll continue next time" Don whispered gently as he got up trying not to move Mikey too much. He put the book back where it was and turned off the light leaving only the night light on. Walking once more toward Mikey, he tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Good night Mikey" he said gently

"Night Donnie" Mikey whispered already too tired to talk normally. Don stroke his little brother's head for a little while contemplating him for a moment. It was calming to see him like this. Then again, Mikey had that effect.

Don got up and walked toward the door. With one last glance toward his little brother, he stepped out and headed toward his own room. Sleep was sounding really good right now. He could work on the little robot the next morning. Yawning, he made his way to his bed. He was out before he even knew it.

* * *

Raphael was laying on his bed, sleep taking over him. He was tired, no wait, scratch that, he was **dead** tired. He had gone out that night to vent out some of his extra energy in the streets. Casey, of course, had gone with him. At first they had only come across some wannabe-gangster kids who really had no idea what they were doing. It had been kind of boring; he had only jumped down from the building and taking one look at him they had all run screaming out of there.

Fortunately, some Purple dragons were also in the neighborhood and were more willing to put up more of a fight. Unfortunately, they had been a lot. Raph and Casey had ended up fighting more they would admit they had wanted to. At the end though, they were finally able to beat them. They had both decided to call it a night and each headed to their home.

Sweet sleep was taking over him and Raphael was more than happy to welcome it. Just as he was about to go off to a happy place he felt something disturbing his sleep. He couldn't tell what it was, but he wanted it to go away. Again, something touched his arm, sleep was now leaving him. The something that was chasing it away suddenly touched him again. He was about to briskly brush it off when heard a little voice…

"Raphie?"

Recognizing the voice, Raph was instantly awake. He opened his eyes and looked to his side. Mikey was standing there. His adorable blue eyes seemed to shine in the darkness, but they held a somehow negative feeling to them. Raph looked at his arm and saw that the something that was touching him was Mikey's little hand. He looked back to his smallest brother.

"What is it Mikey? Somethin' wrong?" Asked Raph

Mikey looked down suddenly finding his feet very interesting. Raphael smiled, he knew what that meant. "Anothe' nightmare, huh?" He asked although he already knew the answer. Mikey nodded shyly, "C-can I sleep here wit you? I promise I won't bother" He said while still looking at his feet.

Raphael smiled again, "'course Mikey, ya know ya can always come 'ere" he said already making space for him. Mikey looked up with a smile on his face. He ran to the bed and made himself comfortable next to his big brother. Raphael put his arms around his little brother as if he was holding a teddy bear. Mikey was happy to comply by snuggling closer and relaxed as he heard Raph's heart beat.

Raph knew that every time that Mikey had a nightmare he always came to him. It had been a spoken rule that he was the one that protected the little guy from monsters or anything else that scared him and it was the reason he now had a bed instead of his hammock. He didn't mind, actually, he felt privileged by it. Mikey had that. He could make feel like the most important person in the world just by looking at you. He looked down at his little brother. Yep, it was a privilege.

"Night Raphie" Mikey said in his little voice

"Night Little Buddy" Raph said in a voice gentler than you could imagine him having. He started drifting off to dreamland again. This time he wasn't thinking of the bad guys and the evils of the world, instead he was thinking of how the world couldn't be any more perfect than it was at that moment.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, sitting down in front of a monitor, was a man who was chuckling to himself. "Enjoy the little moments you have" he said. His voice cold yet with a hint of amusement, "remember them because you won't have them for very long"

He watched the computer monitor; in it, two humanoid turtles sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Told you there was a lot of fluff. Anyways you better enjoy it while you can because as you can see it's not going to last.**

**If you've read my other story then you know that I have a thing for one on one moments. They're just nice. **

**All right, if you've read all the way then I suggest you review. If not, a black hole summoned by wizards at my command will suck you into an empty oblivion. No, seriously**


	3. The Party

**Well, it seems that things don't always go as planned. I had planned for many action ridden things to happen, but as it turned out I sorta preferred this. This is a very big event for Mikey so I decided to give it its own chapter.**

**To answer Simone Robinson. I have absolutely no idea if Mikey will stay five. As you can see, even I didn't expect or this chapter to turn out the way it did.  
**

**Anyways, now I present you...**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 3- The Party

* * *

**_

A dark skin man walked into a dark room. He was wearing a white coat and red rimmed glasses. Behind him another man followed. This man was wearing black matrix style coat, he had dark sunglasses, and his black hair cut perfectly almost in army style. The dark skin man looked at the screen of his computer. "Sofar so good", he told the other man, "these stupid mutants haven't even noticed"_. _He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Should I take that as a sign for my troops to move?" the other man said in a cold monotone voice

"Yes, do so. I really want to watch these things suffer" The white coat man smiled

"Very well" and without another word the dark sunglasses man turned around and exited the room.

The red rimmed glasses man looked back at the monitor, _soon very soon_, he thought and couldn't help but smile at what was to come.

* * *

"I already tol' ya, it ain't my fault!"

"How could you say it's not your fault?! You're the one who said to put sugar on it!"

"Yeah I said ta put sugar, but I didn't mean da whole bag!"

"Now guys, we can just try to make another one. Of course this time with less fructose and sucrose than this tooth nemesis"

"Less what?"

"Fructose and sucrose. Those are two main ingredients that make up sugar"

"Whateva! Can't we jus' buy a cake an' be done with it?!"

Master Splinter had been trying to listen to his soap opera for the last hour and a half. Unfortunately he was unable to do so because of the three sixteen year old turtles that were in the kitchen trying to make a home-made cake, or well… something that looked like a cake. Alas, things were not going on as planned.

Now, normally these tree individuals would be doing very different things that did not relate to one another. That was not the case today. Today was special; they were celebrating Mikey's first stage toward becoming a ninja. Even though Mikey had had some sessions with Master Splinter before, they were actually tests to see if Mikey had been fit to be a ninja. Master Splinter had been proud to say that he had passed with flying colors and Mikey would be getting his signature bandanna successfully providing the first step to becoming a ninja like his brothers. The three older brothers had decided that they wanted to celebrate this first step. After all, it was a really important event; even Splinter had admitted that he would've liked to have celebrated their inauguration with some kind of festivity if circumstances hadn't prevented him from doing so.

Well, circumstances weren't stopping them now. They had a big lair for the party, money for the supplies (which Raphael had so gracefully provided after taking it from some drug dealers in one of his late night strides), and April and Casey who had accepted the task to take care of Mikey until the planned surprise party time they had set up.

Unfortunately the clock was ticking and the brothers, who had chosen to do the cake first, were nowhere near done with the preparations. They all knew that their culinary skills were very much less than amateur, even Mikey cooked better than them, but they thought that making it themselves would make it more special. Finally, Master Splinter had had enough and marched away from the already finished soap opera to the incredibly messy kitchen his sons were making into a war zone.

He cleared his throat trying to get their attention. The turtles, it seemed, were so engrossed in their fight that they didn't even notice their master's presence.

"The book says you're supposed to put only **one** egg yolk in the mixture and **four** ounces of chocolate!" Donatello yelled as yet another attempt of cake-making failed.

"You told me **four** eggs and **one** ounce of chocolate!" Leonardo yelled back as he pointed to the now ruined mixture.

"I tol' ya both bozos dat we shoulda made a simpler cake" Raphael chipped in a very annoyed voice

"My sons" A voice came and the three failing cooks turned their heads toward Master Splinter, "it seems that you have had some trouble in this task" he said eyeing the kitchen that by now looked like it had been through WW3.

The three green individuals sighed. "Yeah… we wanted to make something special for Mikey, but it seems no matter how much we tried we still can't cook for our life's worth!" Leo said very much frustrated by now.

"At least I can make toast" Raph muttered earning a death glare from his two brothers

The wise rat just smiled and shook his head "My dear sons, do not trouble your selves. Why don't I make the cake and you three start on the decorations that you have brought for the party?"

They thought about it for a second. They had wanted to make it, but if Master Splinter made it, it would still be special, wouldn't it? Splinter could see their faces brighten up considerably and nodding started to walk out from the kitchen. "Are you not forgetting something?" The Master asked nodding toward the chaos that used to be a kitchen.

"Oh, yeah… that" Donnie said mirroring the sheepish smiles his brother's were doing. So, after much effort of cleaning the failed cake mix, the mix that didn't look like cake mix, and the mix that looked like it could come alive at any second, the three teenage turtles walked out into their living room ready to set up the decorations for the much awaited party.

* * *

"…so then I decided to make Raphie look mad 'cause he likes to scare the bad guys and they go screaming away but some don't and they stay and fight but then that's bad 'cause Raphie beats them all 'cause he's really strong which is really good because then he can protect me from monsters that come out at night when it's dark and then I made Leo run to Donnie 'cause Donnie is fighting this bad guy and he doesn't see the other bad guy who's behind him so Leo's gonna go protect him 'cause he's really good at fighting 'cause he's always practicing and stuff and if Raphie and Leo get hurt Donnie fixes them 'cause he can fix anything and then…"

April nodded to everything that Mikey was saying trying to keep up with the flow of words that just seemed to fall out from the little turtle's mouth. Mikey had been happily coloring for the last half hour humming to an unknown tune. April, in all her innocence and ignorance, had asked Mikey to explain the scene that he had been drawing, a question that the little guy's family had learned to avoid. Mikey, in all his innocence and delight, had started explaining every detail with cause, effect, reason, and circumstance. After almost ten minutes of explanation with no seeming end, April had now learned the fourth commandment in the turtle home: _**Thou shall never ask Mikey to explain anything.**_

_At least I didn't have to think of anything to entertain him_, April thought, _at this rate I'll have to come up with something to make him __**stop**__ talking._ Sighing, April let Mikey continue to talk until it was time to go.

* * *

"All right, balloons?" Leo asked

"Check" Donnie answered from the second floor as he taped the last balloon

"Streamers?"

"Gottit" Raphael answered as he too taped the last colorful streamer on a wall

"Confetti?"

"Check"

"Pizza?"

"Still hot"

"Perfect, now, last but definitely not least, cake?"

"It is done" Master Splinter answered coming out from the kitchen, "and I do think we are ready for when your little brother gets here"

Almost on cue, Donatello's shell cell started ringing, "Hello?- yeah, you're coming?- no it's all right we're ready- yeah, don't worry- all right thanks." Donnie clicked off his cell, "All right guys, Mikey's coming with April and Casey, they're already in the sewers"

"Ok then, let's get ready" Leo said

* * *

"Come on Auntie April, les go!" Mikey said as he ran ahead staying in front of said person and Casey.

"Man! A don't kno' where dat kid gets all dat energy!" Casey exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the little turtle.

"I know, he seems to have an endless supply of it. Mikey! Don't go so far!" April yelled after Mikey who had gone too far for her liking. "(sigh) I hope Master Splinter teaches him about stealth soon, I think that's going to be the hardest thing for the kid."

"Yeah, I kno'. A mean I ain't a pro in da stealth thin' an' stuff but even a kno' how ta keep quite once inna while." Casey replied.

As they talked they had reached the entrance of the lair. The door was closed, of course, and Mikey was there waiting for them while jumping in the same place. April shook her head smiling at the little turtle's endless energy. Casey stepped closer and moved the heavy door. Mikey had been ready to jump in when he stopped him. Mikey looked at him confused.

"Whas wrong Unca Casey?" he asked very much curiously.

"Um… nothing _MIKEY_" Casey answered saying the little talking turtle's name louder. Mikey looked at him confused and then turned to April in time to see her rolling her eyes while shaking her head. "So MIKEY, we're goin' in NOW, so be PREPARED, 'k?" Casey continued strategically saying some words louder. April just sighed and went in with Casey and Mikey in tow.

Mikey's confusion only grew as he went into his home. Everything in the lair was dark and quite. He had never experienced a _quite_ lair. The only time it was fairly quiet was when he was alone with his daddy Splinter, but he always took care of that by talking or singing or turning on the TV. He looked at April and Casey and saw that they were… smiling? He was about to ask a question when…

"**SURPRISE!**"

Mikey quickly jumped at the big sound that came from all over the lair. The lights suddenly turned on and his jaw dropped at the sight. There were balloons everywhere! Confetti was flying, and there was candy, and pizza, and streamers! Mikey's eyes went wide with surprise and wonder. They had never done this before! Normally parties were held in Auntie April's home, but never at the lair. And they had done this… for him?

"So what d'ya think Mikey?" Asked Raphael as he jumped from the second floor to the ground and started walking toward Mikey.

"Y-y-you did this, for me?" The little turtle stuttered still looking at the decorations

"Of course it's for you Mikey! We're celebrating you first step to becoming a ninja!" Donnie said happily at Mikey. The little turtle looked at his big brother and then he looked at everyone else who nodded at him assuring him of the fact.

"Sooo… do you like it?" asked Leo a bit nervous. Mikey said nothing for a while. Everyone started to get nervous at his silence. Could it be that the little guy didn't like parties so much? Maybe even though he was happy and energetic he didn't like attention that much? What if… what if he says he doesn't want a party?! Their train of thought was, however, stopped when Mikey gave a big….

"ALL RIGHT! This is so cool! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Mikey jumped andyelled excitably as he went and hugged all of the people (and mutants) in the room. All of them cheered inwardly at having made Mikey this happy as they walked toward the food to get the party started.

* * *

"_**Sir, We're almost at the coordinates we were given we are in temporary stand-by waiting for further orders."**_ A voice form a radio transmitter said as the dark glasses man moved the sewer labyrinth.

"Very well" he said, "Wait for me there. Once all troops are gathered we will move in as a group, understood?"

"**Yes, sir!"** the voice answered and cut off communication.

* * *

"Michelangelo, it is now time. Please come with me to the dojo" Master Splinter told his youngest son as he walked away from the party.

Mikey looked at his brothers who smiled back at him. He got up knowing that this was the big moment; this was the reason the party had been made. He started walking toward the dojo and his brothers and friends followed close by.

Mikey entered the dojo. It was a bit dark. Master Splinter had only lighted the place with candles and they were giving the dojo a rather eerie feeling. The smallest of the turtles was a bit scared of going any further, but he was able see his daddy at the end of the room. He walked past the training dummies and the weapons that had been moved and placed against the walls to give more space to the area. He walked until he was was in front of the humanoid rat.

"Kneel" Splinter said and Mikey did so silently knowing that he had to be serious in this particular moment.

"Michelangelo Hamato" the wise rat began, "Today as you know is a very special day. Today you shall receive the item that signifies your starting point as a ninja, a path that your brothers have accepted as well. During the few sessions I have given you, I was testing you to see if you are indeed worthy of carrying such a title" Splinter suddenly smiled, "I am proud to say you have a lot of potential to learn the ways of the ninja."

Mikey let himself smile and everyone mirrored the expression. Master Splinter continued talking

"As you know each of your brothers has their own color in bandannas. The reason for this is simple. Each color represents their character. Blue represents leadership; it symbolizes trust, loyalty, confidence, and truth." Leonardo smiled while hearing what his bandanna meant. He had always wanted to live up to his chosen color. "Red" Splinter continued "represents strength, power, determination as well as passion." Raphael smirked. That was definitely him. "Purple represents intelligence, wisdom, calmness, and perception" Splinter went on and this time it was Donatello's turn to smile.

"As you can see, the colors that I have chosen for your brothers were meant to reflect their personalities. This time is no different." Splinter said as he pulled out a box from behind him. Mikey watched with excited eyes as the wise rat opened the box.

_This is it!_ Was the thought of Mikey and everyone who was in the room. The reason that everyone was as excited as Mikey was because even though they knew of the party, they had no idea about the color that Mikey was going to get. They had asked Splinter of course, but he had remained quiet saying that it was going to be a surprise for all.

"Michelangelo Hamato" Splinter said, his voice becoming powerful and solemn.

"Yes" Mikey answered trying his best to remain serious

"I now present you the color that will signify your ninja status. The color I have chosen for you is…" At this moment Master Splinter grabbed the cloth from the box and showed the bandanna

"ORANGE!" Mikey yelled happily completely forgetting the solemn mood that he was supposed to be in. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his outburst and even Splinter smiled.

"Yes my son, orange shall be you color" The ninja master then moved closer to Mikey and as he tied the bandanna he continued to talk. "Orange, Michelangelo, represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, and creativity. It is a color that symbolizes endurance as well as illumination. Wear the bandanna proudly my son, for I am sure the rest agree that this color represents you at best."

Master Splinter finished tying the bandanna. He then got up and motioned Mikey to do the same. He put his hand in Mikey's little shoulder and spoke, "From now on I shall be your Master and you shall be my student. You will study the ways of the ninja just like your brothers and learn its ways." Splinter smiled proudly at his youngest son.

"Wow, thanks da- no wait, Master Spinter!" Mikey said as he hugged Splinter. Everyone went to congratulate Mikey who had no trouble in being the center of attention. All of them started to walk out of the dojo and once again into the party. Splinter began to blow out the candles while at the same time making a mental note to teach Michelangelo how to say his name correctly. He really didn't want to be "Spinter"

* * *

The black long coat man passed swiftly through the squadrons of men at his command. They parted making a path for their leader. They all knew of his ruthless ways of dealing with people he did not like. The man stopped next to another man who seemed to hold some authority that diminished as soon as the black coat man appeared.

"Status" the dark glasses man demanded more than asked. The other man flinched at his command but quickly answered

"They're still there sir. The men have been able to disengage their security system. It seems they're not aware of our presence."

"Good. Gather the men, we move now" the dark black coat man said in a monotone voice. The other man nodded and began to call out everyone.

The black coat man stayed looking at the direction his subordinate had been looking at. If he had been any other he would have smiled grimly, but he didn't. Instead, he just opted to staring at the metal door where faint sounds of talk and laughter were coming form.

* * *

**Yup. A whole chapter dedicated to his orange bandanna. You gotta admit it is one of the things that represents Mikey the most. I also think that you all probably already know who the black coat man is.  
**

**By the way, I actually did research the whole color meaning that Splinter talks about. Orange and Red mean everything that Master Splinter said they did. Blue doesn't mean leadership but I had to have that there, plus it does mean everything else. Purple is the one that I had to change completely. It really has nothing to do with intelligence, but since Donatello does, well... then so does purple in my story.**

**Third chapter done. Now you must all review or you will fall into a trance that will turn you into zombies and you will all have to obey my every command.  
**


	4. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: Does anybody here actually think I own them?**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 4- The Kidnapping_**

* * *

Mikey looked proudly at himself in the mirror. The orange bandanna fitting perfectly his little head, "How's it look Donnie?" He asked as he looked behind him where his big brother Donatello was standing watching him with a proud smile.

"I think it looks absolutely perfect. Orange definitely suits you little bro" Don said knowing that Mikey loved hearing those words. "Come on, let's go back to party. You are the reason for having it after all." He said motioning to the door.

"Ok!" the newly named orange clad mini ninja squeaked and detached himself from the mirror.

As they reached the rest of the party, Mikey couldn't help but feel really proud of himself. He would finally be a ninja like his brothers! He would no longer just pretend he was a ninja like his family, he would **be** one! Right after he had received his bandanna, everyone had started asking him how it felt to be with his mask and he would gladly repeat over and over again that it felt good and cool and… and… what was that word again? Oh yeah! It felt awesome!

* * *

Leo watched as Mikey kept telling everyone how he was going to beat up bad guys and be really brave like his brothers. He couldn't help but chuckle at Mikey's enthusiasm. If orange really meant all of what Master Splinter had said, then that was the perfect color for Mikey. Leo suddenly noticed that said master wasn't anywhere around. He searched around the lair to see if he could find him. The blue clad turtle saw that his sensei was still in the dojo. He walked toward him wondering what he was doing.

Master Splinter was kneeling in the dojo in the same place where he had given Mikey his bandanna. Candles were on both his sides glowing dimly as the Master concentrated. He felt a presence in the room, it was calm, confident, and collected, "What is it Leonardo?" he asked without turning around

_How does he do that?_, Leo thought before he spoke up "Sorry for interrupting you Master, but what are you doing still in the dojo? Is something wrong?" The leader asked looking at Master Splinter.

"I am not sure my son" the wise rat said honestly, "ever since finishing Michelangelo's ceremony I have had a bad feeling. I am not sure where it is coming from, but I do not like it."

Leo frowned at his master's words. He knew that Splinter's senses were usually correct. If he said that he had a bad feeling then it had to be something serious. "Master… is it really serious? I mean, should we cancel the party?" Leo asked worried.

* * *

"Aaaaahh!!! Ha, ha! Stop it! Stop! Ha, ha!" Mikey giggled and laughed as Raphael tickled him. Mikey had been saying how he was going to fight and Raph told him to give him a demonstration. As soon as Mikey had tried to hit him, Raph had pinned him down and started tickling him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Donnie, Unca Casey, help!" Mikey said between giggles.

"No worries! We'll save ya!" Casey shouted as he mock raced toward the red clad turtle. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Donnie shouted after him laughing as he mock chased after them too.

April just shook her head. _Leave it to a Mikey to have to tough guys and one brainac acting like children, _she thought. She then laughed at the way they all stumbled and fell on top of each other; Casey had grabbed Mikey in time and held him up. They looked like a very comical mountain with Mikey at the top.

All of them started to untangle from each other when suddenly the whole lair started to shake. April and the others were instantly on the alert. Mikey whimpered and got closer to Raph who put a protective arm around him. The shaking got worse and everything started to fall. "Ape, watch out!" Casey shouted as he lunged toward April in time to move her before she got smashed by the TV sets that were stacked on top of each other.

Leonardo and Master Splinter ran, or well… stumbled out of the dojo. "What's going on?!" Leo shouted to be heard against the loud rumble.

"We don't know!" Don shouted back while he tried to maintain his standing position. Then suddenly

**BOOM!**

Everyone covered themselves from the loud explosion that came from the entrance door. Pieces of wood, cement, glass, and metal flew everywhere. Raphael saw some glass flying toward Mikey and quickly moved so he was in front of him. His shell was able to protect him, but some of them were able to cut his arm a bit.

"Raphie!" Mikey shouted as tears started to form in his eyes wetting his new bandanna.

"Dun't worry Little Buddy, I've gotten worse" Raph said smiling.

Leonardo turned toward where the explosion had come from. His eyes widened as he saw hoards of men coming into the lair. "Guys! Get prepared for battle. April take Mikey and hide!" Leo ordered getting himself prepared to fight.

April didn't need to be told twice and she started running away from the battle and towards Mikey. The little turtle was a bit more hesitant in the matter. "No! I don't wanna go Raphie! I don't wanna! Please!" Mikey cried latching onto his big brother's plastron. Raphael looked down at him also sorry that he had to get separated from his little brother, but he knew that he had to stay and fight and Mikey couldn't. He knelt in front of his brother and hugged him.

"Dun't worry" Raphael said, "it'll be all right, I promise" and he got up handing Mikey to April.

"Come on Mikey, we have to go so your brothers don't have to worry about you" April said grabbing the little turtle's hands. Mikey nodded sadly and started to follow April.

Meanwhile the ones left behind started to fight. Leo, Don, Raph, and Casey got their weapon ready and Master Splinter was aided by his cane. They all separated to cover more ground. Casey had fortunately brought his hockey stick and was beating his opponents as he ran and screamed in rage as adrenaline pumped him.

Leo, Don, and Raph were fighting with everything they had, there was only one thought running through their minds. _Defeat the men who interrupted Mikey's party!_ They were not about to let them get away with that. They had done all the preparations possible so their little brother had the perfect party and these guys dared ruin it. Oh yeah, they were so going to pay.

The three turtle brothers jumped and started their attack using only hand to hand combat. Leonardo started with a spinning back fist effectively sending one of the men to the ground. Donatello did a butterfly kick and Raphael decided to start with a reverse roundhouse. Intruders were sent flying as soon as they got near the terrapins.

"How did these guys find our lair anyways?" Leo asked as he performed a circular block when one of the men tried to attack him, he grabbed the guy's striking arm and pull him towards him, then he karate chopped at his neck cutting the man from his air. As a finishing move Leo dragon kicked the man and sent him flying.

"I'm not sure" Don said as he knocked a man's jaw with an upper cut, "my security system should've detected them before they were even close!" Another man tried to attack him, but the purple clad ninja quickly stopped him with a reverse side kick. "Even if they did get close, the lair's pretty well camouflaged; they shouldn't have been able to find it!"

"I dun care **who** these guys are! They ain't gonna get away with intrudin' our turf an' ruinin' Mikey's party!" Raphael growled as he did an axe kick on an approaching opponent. He then grabbed another guy by his shirt and threw him toward the entrance of the lair knocking out other three men who were coming inside.

Waves of men still came in, but Master Splinter surprised all who came in contact with him with his agility and power at his age. Casey had long ditched the hockey stick and was fighting with his bare fist. It seemed that no matter how many of the men they put down, four seemed to take their place.

* * *

Meanwhile April and Mikey were hiding out in one of the guy's rooms. It was filled with weights and it had a punching bag at the end of the room which meant that it was probably Raph's room. April had wanted at first to use the elevator that led to the garage, but the fighting was quickly spreading and the men would probably see them, so she opted to hiding. She didn't like it, but it was the safest thing.

She heard the guy's battle cries over and over again. They had been there a long time and that meant that those men were probably still coming in. _But how did they found out about the lair?_ April kept asking herself, _it should have been impossible for them to find it._

"Auntie April?" The red headed woman heard a little voice next to her. She looked at Mikey and she could see the fear and worry in his blue eyes.

"Yes Mikey?" April answered. "Are my bruthers and my daddy gonna be all right?" The smallest of the turtles asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry Mikey. They'll be fine, you'll see" April said trying to sound confident. Mikey looked down unconvinced. She wasn't surprised; Mikey had always somehow been able to tell when someone was lying. April then heard laser guns firing. She became even more worried and tightened her hold on the little turtle to reassure both him and her.

The red head saw a shadow pass the room. She tried to hide the best way she could to hide Mikey and herself. _Ok, right now I'm really wishing the guys had taught me some of that ninja stealth stuff._ She thought as the shadow got closer. The person owning the shadow stood in front of the room. April could only see the silhouette of the man, but it was enough to recognize him. _Oh no! _She thought, but before she could do anything the shadow pointed a gun at her and something shot out. As darkness took over the only thing she was able to hear were a low chuckle and Mikey's cry.

* * *

The turtles had started to use their weapons. Raphael was growling in anger and annoyance as he punched and kicked the endless flow of trespassers. Donatello was giving concussions to all who met his Bo. Leonardo was at first trying to go defensive with his katana, but soon found out that he needed to change into offensive. The intruders started to bring out weapons. The lair had never been tidy, but by now it was looking like an atomic bomb had accidentally exploded.

Suddenly, they all stopped. The intruders who were still conscious retreated a safe distance away from the turtles, Casey, and Splinter. They wondered about this for a bit. All of them were getting a bad feeling.

"What's a matter? Ya ladies dun wanna dance anymore?" Raphael taunted even though he was breathing hard with exhaustion.

"Why did they just stop when they had the advantage?" asked Leo confused and clearly tired.

"I'm… not sure" Donnie answered also confused and tired.

"I believe I can answer that question" came a cold voice from behind the men. The terrapins, the rodent, and the human all turned to where the voice was coming from. They saw as the soldiers parted making way for whoever was coming. Finally, they saw him.

"Bishop!" came their cries simultaneously. "So it was you who sent all of these men to attack us!" Leo yelled pointing one of his katana at the black coat man.

The man now known as Bishop chuckled. "You mutants don't think I'll give up on you so easily now do you?" He said smirking yet still sounding monotone, "But I am surprised. After all this time we've known each other you still have secrets from me."

"What're you talking about?" Donatello asked gripping his Bo tighter. None of them expected Bishops answer.

"Of your little brother of course, Michelangelo is his name, isn't?" he said in his whisper like cold voice.

All of their hearts sank as he said the little turtle's name. If there was one thing they had been sure of was that no one on the top-side except for Casey and April had any idea about Mikey's existence. All of them knew that if someone found out about him, all the bad guys would want to capture him for being the easiest target. Yet here was Bishop casually mentioning their little brother.

"Ya better not lay a hand on 'im ya hear me?!" Raphael growled/yelled at the agent

"Raphael is right" Splinter said making his presence known, "You will not harm my son!"

"I think it might be too late for that" And as Bishop said this the men parted once again. Their eyes widen and rage was overflowing as they saw what was ahead. There, in a cage, was little Mikey.

His hands and feet were tied, his mouth was covered with tape and his blue eyes were watery. He was looking at them, pleading his big brothers to get him away from the bad man. As soon as the three turtles and the rodent saw this they couldn't hold themselves. All of them including Casey ran toward Bishop with rage building up their speed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Bishop said as he pulled out a needle and held it close to Mikey's little neck.

The little turtle's family stopped in their tracks. All of them had white hot rage surging through them, and all of it was directed at Bishop. "If you don't want me to put this in him, then I suggest you put down your weapons" The agent said with a smug smile on his face.

"What!?" Raphael yelled, but before he could say anything else Bishop held the needle closer to Mikey. The little turtle tried to squirm away from the needle, but it was hopeless. The agent smirked and the message was clear.

All of them threw their weapons to the floor. "Good" Bishop said and then he motioned to some of his men. Those men stepped up; they all had guns in their hands. Before anyone could say anything the men fired their guns at them. The turtles and their Master along with hockey masked human all closed their eyes waiting for the pain. Instead they all felt as some kind of rubbery texture wrapped around them like rope. When they opened their eyes they all saw that that was what actually happened!

Bishop chuckled again, "You didn't think I would kill you do you?" He said still chuckling. "Don't worry, I didn't come here for you three, or the rat, and definitely not the human!"

"But then… "Leo started "…if you didn't come here for us, then that only leaves…" Leo's mildly confused expression changed in less than a second to complete anger. All of them had instantly caught up with his words and started struggling.

"If ya so much as touch 'im I swear I'll rip ya ta pieces!" Raphael yelled as he tried to break free from whatever it was that was holding him.

"I think you're being too optimistic aren't you?" Bishop said, "after all, when I knew where your so called lair was, I had to come prepared" he smirked.

"How did you know where our lair was?" asked Leo, ager showing clearly in his face

"Easy" The agent answered. He then took out a remote and clicked a button. From Don's lab came a sound, little mechanical feet echoed closer and closer. Finally, they saw what it was. That little spider like robot appeared from the darkness. It walked until it was next to Bishop.

"Th-that's impossible! I checked for any tracers, there weren't any!" Donnie exclaimed with disbelief.

"Not any that you knew of maybe" Bishop smirked, "But I think that's enough. Maybe it's time for me to leave with my little present" He looked at Mikey. The little turtle whimpered, fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"You will **not** touch my son!" Splinter said seething anger and hate.

"You should be happy" Bishop said still smirking which sent a new wave of rage throughout the mutants' bodies, "I'll leave all of you alone, here in the sewers where all of you belong." He said looking at the lair, "But of course I won't leave empty handed" He looked coldly at Mikey who whimpered and shrank under the man's gaze.

Bishop then smirked again, "All men move out!" he suddenly shouted. All the subordinates started to vacate the lair. The ones who hadn't done any fighting yet carried the ones who were down. Sooner than one would have deemed possible the lair was once again empty. Empty except for the turtles, the rodent, and the two humans.

"I'm not as heartless as you think you know" Bishop said as he looked from Mikey to the turtles, "I think I'll let you have some little good-bye words" Saying that, Bishop removed the tape from Mikey's mouth.

"Well? Don't you want to say good-bye to your family?" The black coat man asked Mikey who was trembling with fear and crying.

"Let. Him. Go" Leo growled through clenched teeth, anger and venom covering his words. Raphael struggled with all of his strength against the rubber like rope he was tied with. His anger and desperation to get his little brother making him sound like a trapped animal. Donatello was working his mind overtime trying to figure out a way to get to Mikey, but his anger was too much. At that moment he just wanted to rip Bishop's head off. Master Splinter wished he could have one of his limbs free, unfortunately, even his tail was tied. Casey was torn in two. He was worried about Mikey and about April.

"I guess you don't" Bishop spoke again. He pulled out the needle again and pointed it toward Mikey. The little turtle trembled even more, his eyes looking fearfully at the needle.

"You said you wouldn't put that in him!" Donatello yelled. His brain was telling him of the million possibilities of what could be in that needle, none of them good.

"Don't ya dare!" Raphael also yelled angrily. His muscles were already tired of struggling but he wouldn't give up.

Bishop changed his smirk to an evil smile of glee. He forcefully grabbed Mikey by the arm. Mikey found his words, "No! Lemme go! Please, lemme go!" Mikey cried, tears flowing from his blue eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and something started to surge through his body.

"NOOO!" All of the bound creatures yelled as they saw Bishop putting the needle in Mikey's neck. Almost as soon as he had pulled it out, Mikey's body went limp. Everyone's heart sank as they feared the worst. Mikey's body then twitched. There was a small moment of joy seeing that it wasn't as they feared, but that moment was short lived. Mikey's body began to convulse violently and sweat poured from his skin. Bishop only smiled.

Mikey's body went suddenly limp and again everyone feared the worst. "Do not worry. He just fainted" Bishop said, "Actually; I'm glad that's the case. This was just a test, if he survived I would take him, if he died then I would just leave him and take one of you" he finished; his monotone voice now had a hint of amusement.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Mikey's soft whimper. All eyes were on him as the little turtle slowly opened his eyes. A new surge to save Mikey ran through everyone. All of them struggled against the rope like rubber that was keeping them from getting to the smallest turtle.

Mikey started to cry a little louder. His body was hurting a lot, it was hard to breath, and he couldn't move his body! Where was his family? The little turtle tried to look some place and he saw a figure above him. _It's that bad man!_ He thought as he saw the black coat human. That was that guy who had hurt Auntie April and grabbed him! He didn't want to be near him! Where were his brothers?! He wanted the man to go away!

"D-daddy?" Mikey stuttered with new tears forming in his eyes. The ones bounded instantly felt their hearts jump at the little turtle's voice.

"My son, I am here!" Master Splinter said. How he wished he could be by his smallest son's side!

"Mikey! Are you ok? How do you feel?" Donatello asked desperately, his mind was still reeling from all the chemicals that could have been in that syringe.

"Donnie?" the smallest terrapin said with hope in his voice, but soon he found himself sobbing his words, "i-it hurts D-Donnie! M-make it s-stop, p-please, m-make it stop!" Mikey kept sobbing, the pain in his chest grew and it only made him cry harder.

Don was crushed. He wanted to help him, oh, how much he wanted to! He wanted nothing more than to rip this rope and run to him and stop whatever was hurting him. _Bishop!_ His sadness was instantly turned to fury. _How DARE he does that to Mikey! He will not get away with this!_

Out of nowhere, the agent started chuckling. Mikey heard him and was instantly filled with fear. He wanted to get away! He cried harder, his chest and the rest of his body hurting even more.

"Raphie! Leo!" The little turtle cried.

"We're here Little Buddy!" Raph answered, "We'll get you don't worry!" Leo said wishing that something would happen that would make what he said come true.

"I think that's enough" Bishop said cutting everyone's thoughts, "Your good-byes are now over" He smirked. Two men came from outside the door and grabbed onto Mikey's cage. The little turtle felt the cage move and panicked. "No!" he cried, "Daddy! Raphie! Leo! Donnie!" he sobbed desperately wishing that one of them would come and save him.

"Stop!" "Leave him!" "Let 'im go!" "Wait!" Leo's, Raph's, Don's, and Splinter's voice came simultaneously as each tried to struggle against their rubber like rope.

"I don't think so" Bishop said and turned to walk out of the lair.

Their yells to stop were in vain as they saw Bishop step out. They heard Mikey's cry faint little by little. Soon they could not hear it anymore. The lair was dark and quiet. For a long time none of them spoke, no one knew what to say. The silence was however broken as they heard someone stumble out of Raphael's room. They all looked over to where that sound was coming from.

"Guys?" April said as she appeared into view, "What happened?"

**

* * *

****Do you hate the guy or do you hate him?**

**All right you read this far might as well review. If you don't I'll summon the mystical powers of the universe and sent you back to the prehistoric age and you'll appear between a fight of t-rex against t-rex. Me thinks you should review**


	5. Separated

_**Chapter 5- Separated**_

* * *

Mikey's body was still limp from whatever they had put in him; his tears were falling freely from his eyes. He could only see the ceiling of whatever place the men were taking him. He saw as he left the familiar surroundings of the lair and as he was taken out of the sewers.

He felt nervous. What were these men going to do with him? He wanted his daddy, his brothers, Unca Casey or Auntie April. He felt alone and scared. What if he never saw his family again? What if he was taken someplace so far away his family couldn't follow him? Thinking all of this made the little turtle start to cry all over again. He wanted to go home.

He had yelled to his brothers and his father desperately. His throat was hurting from the yelling. Now that he thought about it had been pointless to keep on yelling. He had seen all of them tied up in… something. He didn't know what, but it wasn't letting them move. At that moment he hadn't noticed, he just wanted to get away from the bad man.

_The Bad Man_. He was scary. He didn't like the way the Bad Man looked at him. He had hurt Auntie April somehow and had taken him and put him in a cage. Mikey had struggled with all his might against him, but he just wasn't strong enough. _I would've if I was a ninja,_ Mikey mentally pouted. He had barely been given a bandanna and he was already facing bad guys! _I wonder if it was like this with Leo, Raph, and Don_, Mikey thought.

Mikey then noticed his surroundings again. For a second, he had forgotten all about the situation, but when he remembered it all came crashing down on him. He was being kidnapped! He was being taken away from Daddy and everyone he knew! His eyes started stinging again. _I don't wanna go!_ He screamed in his mind. Even if he could talk already; he didn't want to talk to these men. What if he said something bad and they got mad and hurt him? Nope, he wasn't gonna say anything!

He was already hurting from the thing the Bad Man put into him. He had been really scared. When that mean human had put the pointy needle in him, he felt pain all over his body. He didn't remember what happened next, but he did know that when he noticed his body was really hurting. He really wished that Don was there. He would make him feel better, he always does.

He felt the cage stop. He suddenly grew very nervous and scared. The bad people started speaking.

"Careful with the freak. Agent Bishop wants him in good condition when we arrive at his lab" One of the men said. _His lab!_ Mikey thought. He had heard of human labs before. They weren't good, not good at all! Mikey remembered that once Raphie had not come home for a while, he had been really worried. Then one day his daddy had gone out and he had brought back his brother, he was really hurt. He had heard Leo talking to Donnie about someone's lab. _I don't wanna go to a lab!_ Mikey's eyes started to water again.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. It's not like a few bumps are going to matter, Bishop's going to do worse with him" The other man said.

"Just be careful"

Mikey felt as the bad men put down the cage for a second. He heard one of them leave and then come back. "All right, the door's open" One of them said. They lifted the cage and began moving again. Soon, he saw as he was being pushed inside a car. Again, a wave of nervousness swept the little turtle. He was really leaving!

One of the men stepped out and went to the front while the other stayed in the back with Mikey. He heard as the other men who had been accompanying them go into other cars. Mikey didn't see that Bad Man after they had gotten him out of the lair. He just knew that after walking a bit far from his home some of the bad humans had gone on another direction while he remained with these guys.

The car started and Mikey felt it moving. He wanted to cry, to yell at them to stop, to get out of the cage and go back to his daddy and brothers. But the car kept moving and silent tears fell from his blue eyes.

* * *

Three figures jumped over buildings as the moon cascaded on their forms.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello had a wide range of emotions going through their bodies and minds, but the three strongest ones were rage, determination, and worry. Rage at Bishop who had dared take their little brother away, determination to find Mikey as soon as possible and get him home with them safe and sound, and worry for what might happen to him the longer he stayed in the enemy's clutches.

"We'll separate to cover more ground" Leo said when they had reached the middle of the city, "Raph, you go west. Don, you go east. I'll go north." He looked back at his brothers and saw them nod. Tonight, not even Raphael would complain. He nodded back and they all separated.

* * *

Raphael headed west turning his head this way and that way. He tried to focus on anything that might help him find Mikey. Any sound, any sign, heck, he would even settle for any smell if it helped him find his brother!

"_Raphie!"_

The red clad turtle blinked trying to not let tears overcome him, just remembering the sound of Mikey's voice threatened to break him. At the same time his tears were those of frustration, of anger, of disappointment. He hated himself at that moment. How could he have let Bishop take him away?! Mikey relied on him to protect him! Every night when there were monsters he would be there for him, when he had nightmares he always went to him! And now that the monsters became real he can't do anything?! _NO! _He thought angrily, _I am doin' somethin'!_ _ I ain't lettin' dat Bishop keep Mikey. He will pay!_ Raphael thought as he continued to jump from building to building.

Raph knew that even though he loved all of his family and he knew that he would die for any of them, Mikey just held that special place in him. He would find him, he would, even if it was the last thing he did. _Don't worry Mikey, we'll find ya._

* * *

Donatello went east passing endless buildings as he searched for his missing brother. As he did, he kept scolding himself mentally. That robot. How could Bishop have put a tracking device he didn't recognize? He remembered checking it; there was nothing, at least nothing he knew of.  
_This is all my fault_, Donnie thought. If he hadn't brought the robot back to the lair, Bishop would have never found them! He wouldn't have taken away Mikey; his little brother would still be with them enjoying his party!

_Stupid! _He thought; _how could I have gone blank at that moment? How could I have let my emotions get the best of me?_ He remembered wanting to rip Bishops head off. He still wanted to, but he had to keep a level head if they were going to find him. He remembered Bishop putting the needle in Mikey's neck._ Mikey needed me!_ _He still needs me! Well, I won't give up on him._ Donnie thought determined.

Mikey would be found. He would be brought back. _Don't worry Mikey, we'll find you._

* * *

Leonardo ran north. He ran to find his brother, he ran to find Bishop, and he ran to set everything right. Nothing was going to stop him. He had failed Mikey, his family, everyone. He should've been able to sense them before they were near! Leo knew he shouldn't think like that. If Master Splinter couldn't sense them, then it would have been hopeless for him.  
_But still_, he thought, _Sensei sensed something wrong. I should have done something quick!_

He hated being helpless! He hated not being able to protect someone in the family. He had failed as a leader and now Mikey of all people was suffering. _Why Mikey?_ He was so small, so happy, so innocent, and so full of life. He didn't want to imagine what Bishop would do to him. No, he won't imagine anything because he and his brothers were going to rescue him. Nothing would stop him.

_Don't worry Mikey, we'll find you._

* * *

April, Casey, and Master Splinter were all in the lair cleaning everything that had been destroyed. The guys had gone out searching for Mikey as soon as April had been able to free them using one of Donatello's cutting tools. They had not wasted anytime. Everyone knew that now they that now they could not stay in the lair anymore. This home was over. Just like when Stockman had destroyed their first lair, now Bishop had done the same.

Neither three spoke unless it was necessary. They were all too engrossed in their own thoughts to really say anything. But if they had spoken out loud, then they would have known that they were actually thinking the same thing. _Not Mikey_

Mikey, the little one, the one, the one who brought light to any room, the one who never let anything bring him down, the one whom they all loved so fiercely they would go through hell 10 times and over if it meant that he wouldn't have to. Why him? All of them knew what kind of person Bishop was, well, that is if he could be called a person. They knew what he was capable of, what he would do for "the good of humanity" and they were scared. Little Mikey was with that man. He was in his clutches and Bishop could do anything. They could only hope they found him in time before the Mikey they knew was gone. They knew that was a possibility.

* * *

Bishop walked down the hallway along with two other agents. He didn't need any protectionfrom the little turtle, he was just a crybaby. But the other three weren't. He wouldn't put it past them if they had already found where he had taken their brother. He had underestimated in the past and that had led to failures. But he wasn't foolish. He learned from his mistakes and he would he take every precaution to not let this specimen go. He had already done some research on the other three, even the rat, but thos smaller one could prove useful in many other ways.

Bishop reached the door where the little monster was being held in. He prepared himself to be amused. He really just loved to see the thing squirm. It might not be as fun, little ones were always easier to break. The door opened reveling a completely clean white, overly lit room that one could barely one could barely tell where the corners were. The only thing that disturbed the clean plane was a little turtle who was crying in one of the corners. He was shivering from the coldness of the room, whimpering as he saw The Bad Man come inside. His crystal blue eyes showed complete fear; his orange bandanna was completely wet and couldn't sustain the wetness so now his cheeks were also stained. Bishop looked at him and smiled.

"Hello little turtle" The agent said in a cold yet amused voice. It did nothing to make the smallest Hamato feel any better. "Do you know why you are here?" Mikey said nothing. "You are here because you will help me make the world a safer place from any other freaks like you"

Mikey gasped, "F-freaks?" He said in a little quivering voice

"Yes, freaks. See, you and your family are monsters, things that should not have come to be. You are all a mistake. Nature never intended to have any of you exist. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Bishop explained. He saw the little turtle and saw how his every word was affecting him.

"B-but Daddy said that we were special a-and unique!" Mikey told him shaking his little head.

"Special and unique?" Bishop asked amused, "Those are just other words for strange and unwanted. Do you know why you can't be seen by humans? Because your "Daddy" knows that you are all monsters. He knows that none of you should exist. He wants you out of everyone else's lives because everyone else is normal and you aren't, you are a **freak**!"

As soon as he finished speaking Bishop turned around and walked out of the door. He smiled when he heard the little prisoner sob behind him. _Break the mind and everything else shatters,_ he thought smugly.

Yes, he was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Don had all gone back to their meeting point. It was already near dawn and they could not risk being seen. Leonardo knew that their search had come on empty as he saw the faces of his brothers coming toward him. He knew they had searched as much as they could, but also knew that their mission would have to wait until a safer time.

The brothers stood there for a second letting the situation sink in. They had not found him tonight and that meant Mikey would have to stay with Bishop even more time.

"AARGH!" Raphael suddenly yelled angrily. When his brothers looked up they saw that he had hit the wall closer to him. The punch was enough to crumble the wall like it was nothing more than a tower of building blocks.

"Raph" the blue-clad turtle was about to say what he would normally say to his anger ridden brother, but he thought better about it. Honestly, he was feeling like hitting walls too. "Let's go back for now" He finally said and turned around.

Donatello nodded and followed his leader without so much as making a sound. He didn't feel like making any sounds. All he was feeling at that moment was his unanswered need to have his little brother in his arms, but he knew better, and it shattered his heart. Raph didn't say anything either. Even he knew that daylight was not good for searching. He followed quietly too, but anyone just had to look at his eyes to know what he was feeling. And let's just say that if looks could kill, New York City would not be waking up that morning.

Tonight they would search again. They would search high and low, near and far, inside and outside, they would turn New York City upside down and inside out if need be. Mikey would be found and Bishop… he would wish for hell to claim him once the turtles had their way. No one messed with their little brother.

No one

**

* * *

Poor Mikey...**


	6. Sadness and Depression

**Disclaimer: If they were I would kept the way they looked before Fast Forward. It was way better**

_**

* * *

Chapter 6- Sadness and Depression**_

_

* * *

You are a __**freak**__!_

Mikey started to cry more. His already wet bandanna was soaked in tears, he wanted to go home. The room was cold and it made him sleepy. He was still hurting from before. Where were his brothers? He wanted his brothers and his daddy so badly. Mikey put a hand in his cheek and flinched at the pain. The Bad Man had come again and had asked him how old he was and tried to measure him for something. Mikey had become scared. He struggled against The Bad Man and he had struck him in the face. _"Stupid freak" _he said and began to measure him again. This time Mikey had done nothing except quietly cry as the human moved him here and there. He had left about an hour ago and it still hurt.

Mikey could feel the bruise in his face. It was the first time someone had struck him like that. The only one who had ever done something like that was his daddy, but that was when he did something bad which was not often. And even if his daddy spanked him, he never left a bruise, he never did it too hard just enough for him to understand. Mikey missed his daddy so much.

He sniffed again and felt his stomach calling for food. He didn't know how long it had been since they had taken him, but it had been long enough that the food he had eaten in his party wasn't enough anymore. Mikey shivered. There wasn't anything in this room he could cuddle against. It was just empty and really bright. At that moment Mikey remembered Raphie's strong arms. He remembered the cold nights when he didn't want to sleep in his room and went to his. Raphie would wrap his arms around him and Mikey would snuggle to his plastron. Even if both of them weren't as warm as his daddy it was still so nice to be like that. The memory warmed Mikey considerably.

The little turtle was startled out of his comforting thought by the sound of the door opening. For a moment he was scared that it was The Bad Man coming back to hurt him again. Instead it was another man in a white lab coat, he didn't look as bad as the actual Bad Man, but Mikey didn't like him either. The human had a plate in his hands. Without saying a word the he moved toward the little terrapin and put the dish in front of him. As he did so he gave Mikey a disgusted look that made Mikey feel really bad. Just as silently the man moved away and out of the room. The plate had some pieces of lettuce and a few carrots on it. Mikey didn't like veggies, but he was hungry so he ate them silently. He tried to use his big imagination to trick himself into thinking he was eating something else, it worked, but only a little bit.

After he was done eating, Mikey stayed in that room for a very long time. How many hours it had been, he could not tell. Then again, he was barely staring to learn how tell time. Not that it would have helped, there was no clock in this room. He was tired now. He didn't want to go to sleep because was scared that if he went to sleep he would wake up someplace scarier. He really didn't want that. But finally, not being able to hold his crystal eyes open any longer, Mikey went into an uncomfortable slumber.

_Michelangelo… _

_Mikey heard a voice calling out to him. It sounded far away, but somehow it felt close. Mikey tried to open his eyes, but he found that he couldn't. "Daddy?" He dared to hope. He really wished it was his papa. Nothing else in the world would have made him happier than seeing someone from his family._

_My son…_

_The little turtle felt tears coming to his eyes. It really was his daddy! "Daddy, I'm scared! I can't see! Daddy, where are you?!" Mikey yelled desperately_

_I'm here…_

"_Where? Daddy, I can't see you!" _

_Do not be scared…_

"_But The Bad Man is hurting me! Daddy, I wanna go home! Please take me home!" Mikey sobbed. He really wanted to open his eyes to see his papa_

_Soon…_

_The voice was farther away. The feeling of closeness was disappearing. "Daddy!" Mikey yelled_

_Soon…_

"_Don't leave me! Daddy! Daddy!"_

"Daddy!" Mikey woke up screaming. He looked around confused, scared, he was trembling. Mikey saw that his papa wasn't there with him. He was still in the white room, still cold, and still hungry. Mikey cried, he curled up into a ball trying to comfort himself to no avail. "Daddy… Leo… Raphie… Donnie…" he whispered between sobs. He wanted to get out. He wanted to feel warm. He wanted his family.

* * *

Don was in sitting in one of the railings of the new lair. The abandoned Reservoir pump station had served as the ideal place. They had stumbled upon it before and had discussed that in any event their Y'Lyntian lair was discovered, this one could serve as the next. _Didn't think we would need it this _soon, he thought looking at the lair in general. When they had at first seen the inside, they knew that Mikey would be thrilled by how big it was and would probably jump around everywhere wanting to see the whole place. Donnie could almost smile just imagining his little brother's enthusiasm. He sighed, they hadn't found Mikey the night before and there was little they could do during the day. _Where are you Mikey?_ He thought as he got back up to head downstairs.

The purple clad ninja looked around. Master Splinter was still meditating in the dojo, Raph was beating the punching bag to another dimension, and Leo was in his room probably planning strategies. He sighed again, the family was definitely becoming distressed. He walked up to the corner that had been assigned as his new working space. He had already set up his computers and had programmed them to be on the alert for anything. As he glanced at the monitor and could feel his heart shatter for the fourth time that day. Nothing. There was nothing on Bishop, nothing on Mikey, nothing on Stockman, nothing on the Foot, just nothing.

Don slumped on his chair and could feel some serious depression coming on to him. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that once again threatened to come. He was determined to find his little brother, but the fortitude did nothing to stop the hurt. He cursed his knowledge of science because it let him imagine the many things that Bishop could be doing to Mikey. Just thinking about it made the threat of tears come up again. "Mikey" he whispered. For some reason saying his name gave him a sense of purpose. Don opened his eyes showing his fierce determination and straightened his form.

What was he doing being all depressed?! Mikey was out there all alone and scared and he actually dared feel bad about himself? Here he was slouching in his chair while his little sibling was with that psycho wanna-be scientist jerk. What was wrong with him?! Donatello at this point was completely and utterly disgusted with himself. He moved the chair closer to the computer and started to type furiously code after code, password after password, searching for anything. He would NOT stand by doing! Mikey would be found!

Donnie was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear Leo coming up behind him. "Hey Don" The purple ninja jumped and whirled around surprised.

"Leo! Don't sneak up on me. You know how I am when I concentrate on something!" Don scolded

"Sorry" Leo muttered sheepishly, "Anyway I saw you when you when you were on the railing and thought you looked really depressed. I'm not much better, but I thought that maybe you'd want the company. It seems that you got over it though" He said eyeing Don

"Yeah, I was depressed, but I kinda had an internal monologue and I came to peace with myself"

"That's good" Leo said. An awkward silence came over as both turtles became absorbed on their own thought

"I wish I could come to peace with myself" Leo said still looking down and breaking the silence

Donnie looked up at his big brother. He didn't have to resource to his big brain to know what Leo was talking about. He knew that his older sibling was taking the kidnapping as being his fault. Even if he couldn't have done anything he would still blame himself. Leo was just like that. He took everything to a much more personal level. Of course, this time it was deeply personal with all of them, but with Leo… it was just too much.

"Leo, do you want to know what my internal monologue was about?" Don asked suddenly

Leo raised an eye ridge at that question, "what?" he asked

"It was about not wallowing in self pity. I told you that I was acting depressed, but then I thought that being depressed about something wasn't going to help the situation. Right now the only one who has any right to feel bad is Mikey and we'll make sure he doesn't feel that much longer. Us? We have to devote our energy in finding him and not in felling sorry about what could have been done. That's just how it has to be. So if you're suffering from the guilt disease, which I'm sure you are, you need to stop because it won't help the circumstances."

Don finished, but as soon as he did he noticed Leo looking at him weirdly. He flushed a bit and looked down at the floor. He realized he had just delivered a lecture to his brother/leader. No one did that except Master Splinter! He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and wished that Leo would say something, anything to break the once again awkward silence.

"You're right" Ok. **That **wasn't what he expected

"W-what" Donatello said looking up

"I said you're right" Leo said, "I shouldn't be wallowing in self pity for what happened. I should try to concentrate on finding Mikey instead of feeling pity for myself."

Don smiled at his big brother "Well, if you want to help, you could watch the monitors for me while I hack into the city's surveillance cameras"

"Sure. I can't do anything else right now, might as well help you" Leo said moving toward one of the many monitors

Don felt a bit proud at that moment. He had gotten through Leo and now he was helping him. If they continued like this then maybe they could find Mikey sooner that he expected. Hopefully Raph would come around too and maybe they could plan something together and get back their little brother. Don hoped that that was the case. He didn't know what Mikey was experiencing, but he knew that whatever it was it wasn't good and that they needed to find him and rescue him fast. He could only hope that when they did it wasn't too late

* * *

Don didn't know it, but Raph had heard everything he had said to Leo. He had been hitting his punching bag until his knuckles had done numb and his body was screaming at him for rest. He had felt as if he had let down the most important person in his life. He had felt that the minute that he saw Mikey in Bishop's clutches and he still felt that now. He still remembered Mikey in his arms before the fight. He had been scared to go someplace else. He didn't want to go away from his brothers, but Raphael had promised him he would be ok.

He had lied. He hadn't meant to, but he had and now Mikey was probably suffering who knows what treatment. He wished his body would regain more energy just so he could beat himself up some more. He agreed with everything Don had said. He shouldn't wallow in pity, he knew that. If it was his choice he would be searching the city right now instead of just laying on the floor exhausted and thinking. _Stupid daylight_, he muttered mentally knowing that he had to wait until night to go find his little brother.

"Raphael" he heard a voice calling out to him.

He looked toward the door and saw that it was Master Splinter. Grunting, he got up from where he was. His muscles protested at the movement, but he just ignored them. He bowed slightly at his sensei wincing at the pain that shot up his back.

"Please tell your brothers to meet me at the dojo. There is something important I must tell you" he said. Raphael noticed that he looked a bit disturbed. He didn't blame him.

The red clad ninja walked to Donnie's lab and found his two brothers looking at the monitors searching for any clue that might lead them somewhere.

"He, guys" Raph called them. Both of them turned to see him, "Masteh Splinta said to meet 'im at da dojo" and with that he turned around and started walking to said place.

Both Donnie and Leo looked at each other and without saying a word they got up and followed their brother. Once the three had arrived, Master Splinter told them to kneel which they did do silently. Their sensei looked more troubled than before and this made him looked older.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Leo asked

"My sons, I have found your brother, but… I have some bad news"

**

* * *

Please review! I need to know what you guys think so far!**


	7. Anger and Torture

**WARNING- There's some turtle torture in this chapter and a lot of anger and sadness**

_**

* * *

Chapter 7- Anger and Torture**_

* * *

Bishop walked to the laboratory where he was keeping his most recent favorite test subject. It was fairly late, maybe 2 in the morning. He didn't know why, but he liked doing his experiments when it was still dark. He thought that it was probably because of how mysterious everything was at night, like it concealed a secret from the rest of the world. He liked that, secrets. Right now he was going to visit one of his little secrets. The agent stopped in front of a metal door. Typing the code on a panel on the left, the door slid open, inviting the person on either side to step across, and Bishop did just that.

He stepped in and immediately looked at his lab pet. The little terrapin whimpered as he saw who had just come in. He smiled, that reaction was something he was waiting for. He turned on the lights and watched as the terrapin squinted his eyes and tried to cover his face with his little hands. It was covered in bruises and cuts; some old, some recent. Dried tears covered his face, running over green skin and purple marks; the orange bandanna that had adorned his blue eyes at first now lay tattered at his feet. Without a word, the agent headed for a cabinet where he held different instruments that he used on this particular test subject. He started to take out different syringes, knives, liquids, and other things that he would use making sure that the creature could take a good look at all of them. Taking small glances every now and again, he could not help but smile gleefully at the terror that seized the unusual blue eyes the turtle had.

Having taken out everything he needed for that "session", Bishop proceeded to unlock the small beast from the cage that was holding him, a cage that gave the creature just enough room to sit, but not to do anything else. He tried to grab the little freak by his legs just to have his hand kicked by said creature. The agent frowned; it seemed the reptile still had some fight left in him. Not for much longer. The "scientist" moved away from the cage a bit and took out a little remote control. The terrapin's eyes grew wide and whimpered as small tears were forming in his eyes. Bishop grinned contemplating the fear that radiated from the one before him, and then he pressed a button.

A loud scream was heard in the room. The subject's body convulsed and jolted as electric waves of agony surged through his tiny body. It seemed an eternity before the agent released the button, but he did, eventually he did. The little one cried, he cried loudly as the pain lingered. Once again the agent tried to grab the miniature humanoid turtle, and this time it didn't struggle. He pulled him by one of his wrists and set him down in the now familiar cold metal table. The man strapped him in just in case it decided to struggle again. He grabbed one of the syringes and dipped in some kind of blue liquid. He pointed it to the terrapin's arm.

And the procedure began…

Four hours of pain. Four hours of torture. Four hours of agony. Four hours of torment. Screams and cries could be heard from that room, but no one even dared look. Anyone who passed the room knew what went on, everyone there knew about the "sessions" that their superior orchestrated. And after those four hours the screams died down leaving only the weeping.

Bishop left the terrapin on the table while he cleaned the devices he had used. The sobbing in the background was like music to his ears. He wished that he could have taken the other monsters while he had the chance, but he had a reason to leave them behind. He smiled gleefully. Yes, he had a very good reason. After he was done with the utensils he turned back to the experiment that was still crying softly on the cold metal table. In a swift move he grabbed him by the ankle hearing the creature cry out in surprise and fear. He threw him back to the cage and locked him in. Not a word was said during the whole procedure and not a word was said as he looked down to the mutant and as he turned to walk out of the room.

The agent walked in the corridor now with another purpose. After all, it's not like that small beast is the only in his power. He reached his office where he had a new suit waiting already for him. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. That glint in his eyes was there now. It was always there after one of his sessions. He liked it. Washing his face and his hands from the blood he still had, he re-dressed himself making sure he looked like his normal formal self. Walking out of the bathroom, he headed toward his next patient.

* * *

Leo sat in front of his desk still trying to come up with something that could help his little brother. His face was contorted in a frown and the bags under his eyes were more visible than any other night he had ever gone without sleeping. His blood-shot eyes were a sure sign of his stress and the trembling of his hands of the tension he had been under for the past week.

Master Splinter had told them the news of his brother. Bishop had started his experiments and now they knew for sure he was suffering. The worry in the room had sky-rocketed. Raph had gone on raging about how they needed to find their brother, how he was going to punish Bishop for what he had done, how for every mark he put on Mikey he was going to make him pay tenfold. Then he was out of the lair still growling and yelling his lungs out. They didn't know about him until Casey had called them telling them that he was with him.

Donatello had done almost the same although he was able to control it until he was out of Master Splinter's presence. After Sensei had gone out of the room, he walked out of the room and headed toward his lab. He was pouring hate, rage, guilt, worry, distress, and so many other emotions that he had never seen displayed on his younger brother so openly. Leo was able to hear screaming and crashing sounds coming from the lab and that had lasted for a good part of the day.

And him, he had gone on to his room seething. He didn't say a word to anyone, he didn't look at anyone in the eye, and he couldn't hear anything because of the pounding fury that had filled his mind. He could feel his body shake in rage as he walked. When he had gotten there he could not contain himself any longer and he had gone on frenzy. He didn't have many things in his room, but what he did have had been destroyed. He didn't know what he had been destroying, but he didn't care at that moment. At that moment he didn't care about the calm demeanor he was suppose to have.

For who knows how long he destroyed and raged. Every time he thought he had no more energy he would remember Mikey and imagine what Bishop could be doing to him and that would send new waves of adrenaline to his body and once again he would destroy something. Now he knew exactly what Raph felt when he acted like that. When finally he had run out of any reserve energy his body had he had collapsed on his chair, breathing heavily and his eyes closed. After the rage came the sadness. The sweat had turned into tears and he let them flow freely down his face. He didn't have any more energy for wailing so he cried in silence feeling miserable and guilty. He had no idea when he went to sleep and he had no idea at what time he woke up. But as soon as he had done so he took out paper and pencil and began to plan out things that could help save his little brother.

Now he was here. Still in front of his desk, still thinking and planning. No food had passed through his mouth, and the only drink that he allowed was coffee. There would be no resting until he had Mikey in his arms still breathing, still the little brother that they desperately needed. He knew that without his little sibling they would fall apart. They needed him. The family had no idea they did until he came to their lives. The moment he and his brothers had looked upon those blue eyes Mikey had claimed his place in the family and now there would be no living without him. They just couldn't. His eyes started to close and slowly his body started to sag. _NO!_ He couldn't go to sleep! There was no time to rest. They had to find Mikey, they had to… he… couldn't… he… _Mikey…_

* * *

Bishop reached the -5 underground floor of his facility. His next patient was waiting for him and he couldn't let him down, now could he? He got out of the elevator and started walking along the hall. This next subject was an interesting one. He had also found him in the sewers out of all places. He had massive strength which was perfect for the super army he was building. All the tests that were done on him were to experiment just how much he could handle, and so far he had been impressed. So what if the creature would pass out from exhaustion and fatigue? It's not like he would leave this place alive. After he was done with all of these tests he had to start on the next ones, the ones that don't require a breathing specimen. Bishop smirked, he couldn't wait until then.

He reached the metal door and just like before he typed the code in. He entered a big room, bigger than the one he had been in with the turtle. There were some scientists already in the room checking things and doing different kinds of tests. The agent walked toward one scientist in special, the one that was obviously leading the project. The scientist looked up and saw who was walking toward him.

"Ah, Agent Bishop, you finally grace us with your presence. Have you come to see what my brilliancy has found out for you?"

"Not now Dr. Stockman. Tell me what the tests have found out about our friend." Bishop said

"Yes, well…" Stockman said frowning that he couldn't gloat, "The reptile has showed that he still has the capability to resist the strength test, but speed seems to completely drain him. The resistance against physical attacks is also impressive; of course with every test we do, the time he lasts is shorter."

"I see" Bishop said in monotone, "What about the formula we have made? Formula number 157."

"It's ready" said Stockman smirking

"Very well, we'll test it with him immediately." Bishop said keeping a cool demeanor all the time.

Stockman didn't complain since he also wanted to see how the drug worked on the monster. He ordered other scientists to retrieve the specimen while he went to get the dose. The ones who went to obtain the test subject had gone into a room much like the one the little turtle had been when he first had arrived to the facility. As they looked through a window they could see the monster hiding behind it. It was big and strong, they had done many tests to be sure of it. They pressed a code in a nearby computer and the room started to fill with gas that would paralyze the creature as they prepared it for yet another test. Once the gas had done its job and the beast had stopped moving they put on air masks and went into the room.

Bishop was waiting in a room that was separated from the testing area by a 6 inch of re-enforced glass that was proven to be stronger that steel. He watched as the assistants brought in one of his most priced captives and was put into the room specialized for the ones like him. This… reptile used to be an alligator. According to his story, he was raised by aliens named Utroms and he was taught to be a civilized creature. Civilized… a freak could never be civilized. They are only able to bring trouble to Earth, trouble he had put himself to stop. No freak or alien was going to make earth their home, not while he was alive and that was going to be for a long time.

The mutant alligator was placed in the middle of the room and rapidly the scientists exited the room to wait for the reptile to wake up. Half an hour passed before the giant begin to move and recognizing where it was it started to growl menacingly. He knew what was going to happen. When it was fully awake he got up and faced the window where Bishop was watching him from. His eyes narrowed in rage and frustration and he gritted his sharp teeth.

Bishop just smirked and motioned for the procedure to begin. A dart was thrown at the reptile and it landed in his neck. The creature roared in pain as the fluid seeped into his system. Almost five minutes passed before anything happened. But as soon as those five minutes were up the intelligent beast's eyes turned to slits. Then roaring became louder and it seemed as if all hell broke loose.

Stockman and Bishop smiled evilly at the reaction. The watched as the creature now known as Leatherhead began to trash the whole room. It seemed to be controlled by rage, hate, and fury. Different things were thrown at it, but all of them were smashed and thrown back. The items that were lucky enough to hit him didn't seem to do anything for the creature still kept on thrashing everything in his path.

"It seems my intelligence has yet again been proven successful" Stockman said with pride

"Yes" Bishop said not really paying attention or caring about the man next to him, "This creature will definitely serve for my purposes. He will need to go to the other lab outside the country if I am to extract what I need from him"

Stockman huffed at being ignored again, but decided not to make a scene, "Ah yes, that lab. Didn't you say you were going to take that mini terrapin there too?"

"I did, and since I'm finished testing on him here, I think they can go together for the next step." The agent told the doctor

"All right, but remember to give their bodies to me as soon as you're done, specially the turtle, I want to use him to make the others suffer for ruining my precious mousers" Stockman said evilly

"They will be yours" And with that, the agent turned around to exited the room

Stockman was left to watch the rest of the procedure. The alligator kept on raging for about five hours until all the energy had run out of his body and he fell on pure exhaustion.

* * *

"_Leo?" A small quivering voice was heard outside of his room. Leonardo turned around to see a 3 year old Mikey enter his room holding his arm. The big brother was able to see some blood seep from where he had his little hand._

"_Mikey, what happened?!" A fourteen year old Leo said as ran toward the little turtle and picked him up._

_Mikey cried harder and he buried his face in his plastron. Donatello was not in the lair right now so Leo took him to his room and took out the first aid kit he had there. He began to clean the cut. "It huwts Leo!" Mikey cried as the blue ninja cleaned his wound._

"_I know Mikey" Leo said softly, "don't worry; it'll be okay later, all right?"_

_Mikey nodded sadly as more tears flowed from his face. After he was done cleaning the wound, the leader of the turtles took out some bandages and started to wrap them around his small brother's arms. "Mikey, how did you hurt your arm?" he asked gently to show that he wasn't going to be mad about what Mikey was going to tell him_

_Mikey's eyes filled again with tears and he sobbed quietly. Leo had finished putting the bandages on and sat on top of the bed where he had put Mikey, he grabbed his little brother and put him on his lap hugging him close and rocking him while telling him soothing words. After he had calmed down to just little hiccups, he just held on to him a little longer._

"_I- I wus p-playin'" Mikey said so softly that Leo had barely heard him_

"_Yes?" he said almost as softly_

"_I went to da ki'chen, an' I wan'ed to make a cake fow daddy an' I wan'ed something fwom da table an' I got on a chaiw but I fell and I sowy, an' I didn't mean it, an' I- I…" and he broke up crying again_

"_Mikey calmed down I'm not mad" Leo said to Mikey gently. He knew why he was scared. They had told him never to go into the kitchen unless someone was there with him. Mikey was not a bad kid so being punished was something he liked avoiding_

"_Y-you no mad?" Mikey said looking up at him_

"_No, and I hope you never try to hide something like this from me just because you think I'm mad"_

_The little turtle smiled through his tears; "Ok" he said sweetly and hugged his brother as much as he could with his tiny little arms. Leo smiled and hugged him back. They stayed like that for some time soaking up the affection they felt for each other. It wasn't long before Mikey felt drowsy from the crying he had done and fell asleep on his brother. Leo looked down at Mikey lovingly and moved to a more comfortable position in his bed. There he closed his eyes while holding his little brother closer and fell asleep along with the smallest of the family._

Leonardo opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in his bed back at the old lair where he had grown up all his life, and to his dismay, he wasn't holding Mikey in his arms and Mikey wasn't holding him. The sense of loss overtook him and new tears wanted to flow from his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but found that it was futile. Instead he just let them flow. He didn't know how long this family would last without Mikey, but they had to find him fast.

"Leonardo?"

The blue clad ninja turned to see his Master standing in his doorway. He stood up and bowed at his sensei never looking at him in the eye. He was ashamed of the mess he had made and that his father had to find him crying when he knew he needed to be strong. "I'm sorry for the disorder sensei; I will clean it up immediately"

The wise rat stepped into the room and saw that mess that his oldest son was talking about. "Do not worry my son; I understand the reason behind it"

"Hai, sensei" Leo said bowing a bit again

Master Splinter eyed him a bit and noticed the bag under his eyes and the overall tired manner his son was trying to conceal. He sighed, "My son, I fear that what is happening is putting too much restraint on you and the rest of the family"

"Yes, sensei. It's just… Mikey's so important to all of us… I-I don't know what we would do if… if…" Leo stopped there not wanting to finish that sentence

Master Splinter understood and tried to breathe in and out to calm the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Yes, I know my son" he said, "I have been contacting him every other night and even though I can't actually speak with him I can still be sure that he is still here and that he is still with hope. Bishop has not yet broken his spirit, Leonardo, we must not let him break ours either."

Leo looked at his father and master. Mikey still had hope, he was being tortured by a cruel man yet he still believed that they would come for him. He still held on to them. _Just like we need to hold on to him_, he thought. "Master Splinter?"

"Yes, Leonardo" his sensei asked

"Could you teach me how to reach out to him?" Leo asked and Splinter could not help but notice the need his voiced carried. Leo needed to feel his little brother to go on.

"Very well, but as I have said before you and him can't have a conversation, but he can hear some of the things you say to him, I suggest you encourage him to never lose hope" the master told Leonardo

"Hai, sensei"

And with that, both of them put themselves in the lotus position and begin a deep meditation.

**

* * *

I know you have an opinion about this chapter. All you have to do is write it**


	8. Gentle Giant

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own them.**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 8- Gentle Giant

* * *

You do not know me.

I shall tell you my name and the story from where I stand. My name is Leatherhead. I am a mutated alligator who was partly raised by the gentle and advanced alien race called the Utroms. They were most kind when they took me in after I was flushed to the sewers and had to grow up there and scavenge what I could for food. I was happy with them. They taught me many things about science and technology and about ethics. They tried to do many things for humanity to help them. Unfortunately I was not able to stay with them. The Shredder, who was the Utroms mortal enemy, came to attack them. We were helped by some strange creatures that apparently were also mutated with the same mutagen I was mutated with. They were very skilled in the ways of the ninja, something the Utroms had mastered some centuries ago in ancient Japan. Although I never actually saw them, I heard about them from one of the Utrom that I was helping at the moment

These three individuals were able to help the Utroms defeat the Shredder. Unfortunately I was out of the TCRI building trying to see if I could help in any way ward off the military that thought we were evil when the Utroms were forced to teleport back to their home world and I was left behind. I had nowhere to go and I knew that humans did not take kindly to creatures that were different from them. With no other option I ended up back in the sewers. I was not used to this kind of environment anymore; the Utroms were incredibly clean because of all the experiments they did. But I guess my reptilian part and the fact that I had lived there before made it easier to adapt than it would have been otherwise.

I was depressed by the state I was in. I was lonely, abandoned; I could not eat food that was good for me because I could not get out of the sewers. Would I be doomed to walk under the city that never sleeps? Will I never have a companion that I can talk to? Will I never see the sun again? It seemed so during my first days in the drainage. But it was not like that. One day, while I was wandering through the sewers, I found someone who apparently was also a victim to the Shredder. His name was Stockman. He was surprised to see someone like me and I thought that he would attack just like a human would normally do. Instead he talked to me and asked me why I was there. I told him my story and he said that he was willing to help build another Transmat so I could join once again with the Utroms. I was ecstatic with this. I would not be lonely anymore! I could rejoin my old time friends and be happy again!

I followed him out through a man-hole. It seemed we had gotten out in an alley. There was a van there waiting for him; the other men that were with him did not get scared either. It made me wonder if these humans perhaps had seen more than any other humans would normally see. I followed Stockman into the van and then they drove me to a laboratory. I was a bit hesitant into following him because I knew that scientists would normally die for a chance to study someone as different as me. Nevertheless, Stockman assured me that there was nothing to fear and that he would only help me to build the Transmat. I was still a bit cautious, but I followed him.

True to his words, the Doctor did indeed help me figure out a way to build the machine. He would always speak of how good he was and how his "brilliant mind had no boundaries." I simply dismissed that as a character flaw. Finally, after many days and nights, we were able to finally complete the devise. I was overjoyed by the event! So much time had passed since I had seen my friends and now I would be able to be with them once more.

Unfortunately fate does not seem to particularly be fond of my presence.

On the day that I was supposed to leave the only planet I ever knew, Stockman told me to meet him in the test lab before the much awaited event. I thought he was going to give some sort parting words since even though we never really bonded any friendship, we were still co-workers. I headed toward the lab and waited for the Doctor. At the approached time he came into the room with a very strange smile adorning his face. I asked why he was so happy and he told me he had just made a deal that he was sure was one of the best he'd made in some time. Before I could voice my happiness another man came into the room. I had never seen him before and I asked who the person was.

Bishop he told me. He was another scientist from another kind of lab. I had an unusual feeling in my stomach. It was something I had not felt in a while, the feeling of uneasiness. This man, Bishop, he had a look that told me something was wrong with him. He had a very cool demeanor, very composed and externally calm and collected. Internally, that was another thing. I could see a gleam in his eye that spoke volumes of what kind of man he was. And I did not like it.

I asked Stockman about the deal he had made and his smile widened. Before I was aware of anything else I felt a dart in my neck. I was momentarily surprised since my skin is very thick and not easily pierced. I started to feel nauseous and lightheaded, my vision started to blurry and I could feel my body wobbling. My surprise was short-lived as I saw more men coming into the room. I called for Stockman, but he just stood there with that same smile. I knew then that I had been played with. Stockman had lied to me and tricked me into helping him build the Transmat device only to later sell me to another scientist. I was furious! But I could not do anything for my body then gave up the struggle against the serum and collapsed.

I woke up later in a white room. I knew what was happening and went on a rampage trying to get out. I was immediately put out again with some kind of paralyzing gas. Men came in the room and took me to a lab where many dissecting tools were laid out and ready for use. I wanted to lash out and make them pay for the deception they had planned, but I could not. Then I saw Bishop come in the room. He talked about making Earth a better place and about some kind of army he was making. I could have cared less. I wanted nothing more than just rip out that tongue of his to just make him stop talking.

How much I regretted the actions that came after the words!

From then on came test after test, experiment after experiment, cut after cut, injection after injection. I have been suffering for so long I do not know how long it will last. I want it to stop very soon yet I do not know if that might be worse. If they stop testing then will death come later? Then I begin thinking, would I welcome death? I wanted to be free and be happy, but I guess that if fate decides to deny me those things then surely death will be a better option than staying alive with those men

* * *

I woke up inside a cage in a dark room. When was I put here? Oh, yes, I remember. After the last test they drugged me again and I fainted, that was probably when they moved me here. I looked around and saw the scientist that normally monitors my tests scribbling something on a paper. I moved a bit to see if my limbs were working. I could feel everything and I could move. I noticed that the cage was too small for me to be laid down and so I was already in a sitting position. The scientist saw me move.

"Ah, you're finally awake reptile" he said

"Where am I? Why am I not in the room?" I asked confused

"There's no use to you going to the room anymore. We're done with you here" the scientist said nonchalantly while still looking at what he was writing.

"Then why am I here?" I asked trying to find out more. I had to find out if "done" meant that they were finally going to dissect me.

"You'll be taken to another lab" he said simply and then turned and walked away.

As I was left alone, I tried to process the new information. They were taking me to another lab? Where? Did that mean I was finally going to be put out my misery? Part of me hoped so, I did not wish to stay here with them or be with anyone else that was like them. Still, my basic survival instincts insisted that I found a way out of there and not let myself get killed. I knew I was not actually scared. I had mentally prepared myself for death some time ago, but I guess the most primal part of me did not agree.

While I was pondering on this I heard the door being opened again. When I looked I saw that it was another scientist who was hauling another much smaller cage into the room. The cage was covered with a white cloth and seemed to be big enough for a smaller creature to fit there. I wondered for a second if there was someone like me in there also going to the same fate. The scientist stopped when he saw me. He took one look at me, but didn't say anything. Instead he just started to move again and placed the cage near mine. He gave me a look of disgust, but it did not faze me, I was used to them. He gave the same look to the smaller cage and then left.

I looked back to the cage. The scientist had given it the same look he had given me, why? Was there really someone like me in there? I guess that there would be since it would be pointless to bring the cage if there was nothing in there. I stayed quiet for a second trying to figure out this little mystery. And then I heard it, a small sniffle. It was so quiet that I think it was just pure luck that I was able to hear it. I furrowed my eye ridges and tried to hear for more. There, more little sniffles. There WAS someone in there!

"Hello" I called wanting to see if that someone could call back. There was no reply and the sniffles had stopped. I tried again and still there was no reply. Could I have been mistaken?

"H-hello?"

I held my breath for a second. The voice came from the cage! It was small, quite, and it quivered, but it was a voice nonetheless. But then I noticed something else from it. It sounded like a child's voice. Could the creature in there be an infant? It could not be possible, these people were heartless, but surely they would not stoop down to such a level and harm a child, could they? I decided to find out and reached out to the smaller cage. I grabbed the cloth that was covering it and in one swift move I pulled it off.

The voice yelled startled at the sudden motion. I felt guilty because I felt that I should have warned him before, but now it was too late. As soon as the fabric settled I was able to see the being inside it. I could not suppress the gasp that came to my jaws, I could not help but narrow my eyes in anger, and I could not stop the growl that came after the gasp. He was a child! A mutant yes, but still a kid! How could they do this?! He was bruised; cut, burned, and I could see the injections marks in both his little arms. How could someone be so heartless? This really was madness. A wave of anger swept over me. Suddenly I looked at his eyes. They were looking at me in fear and wonder, the former was more evident. I furrowed my eye ridges, why would he be scared? Then it hit me, I was growling and my face was contorted in rage, of course he would be scared! If my face was intimidating when it was calm, then in anger it would be alarming. I forced myself to get composed. I breathed and then opened my eyes.

"Please do not be scared, I am sorry for startling you, I should have warned you of my move" I said in a gentle voice so he didn't get even more frightened. I dearly hope it worked, I have no idea how to deal with children of such young age.

He just looked at me with his big blue eyes. I wondered for a moment that if he was really mutated the way I was, then how could he get such incredible colored eyes. His fear subsided a little, but I could see his hesitance, he stopped his trembling. I decided to talk again

"My name is Leatherhead, nice to meet you. Tell me child, what is your name?" I asked hoping he would talk

He looked down. He was still a bit distrustful and a new wave of anger was trying to take over me. How much had the child suffered? He was so small, why would they do this to him? Once again I forced myself to calm down; I couldn't scare the kid again.

"M-Mikey" I heard. It was only a whisper; it was spoken so softly that I had to strain my ears to just barely hear it. He still had his head down.

"Mikey? That is a very nice name. How old are you?" I was trying to get him to open up

He looked up a bit more confident, but just a bit. "Five" he said. He was just five?! Those monsters!

"Have you been here long, Mikey?" he nodded, "do you have a family?" he nodded again and I could see his eyes starting to water. Poor child, he missed them greatly.

We stayed in silence for a second. I was thinking of what else to ask him without making him upset.

"I wanna go home" he said suddenly, his voice was quivering and tears were starting to fall.

I looked down at him and my heart broke when I saw his young face filled with so much sadness. How I wish I could help him, but unfortunately I was also a victim to these swine. "Do not worry. I am sure that your family is out there looking for you." I said trying to sound positive. I had no idea if his family would actually be doing that.

He looked me in the eyes and stayed like that for a moment. I thought about asking what he was doing, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak. I felt as if he was judging me through his eyes. As if he was looking into my soul and my heart to see if I was fit of his trust. His blue eyes pierced through me and I held his gaze. Then he gave me a tiny smile.

"You really think so?" he said, his voice full of hope

I tried to smile without showing my teeth so much so I didn't look threatening "Yes, I do" I told him. For some reason I could not help but think that whoever this child's family was, they were out there looking for him with everything they had. I saw as his smile grew and his face became lighter despite the small scars and bruises he had and I felt my smile growing bigger. Strangely, he didn't seem intimidated by it.

I guess that maybe I won't welcome death as much I did before. This child needed someone to make him remember a brighter world. And for doing that, staying alive will be a must. I don't know what will become of us while we're still in the clutches of this madmen, but as I saw his little form looking at me with hope, I vowed that I would do anything in my power to at least let this infant suffer less. And perhaps… he might help me suffer less too.

**

* * *

**

So... How'd you guys find the story from Leatherheads POV? Was it good, did I get him right? Please tell me!

**OK. Review please**


	9. Dreams and Clues

**So sorry this is late! Those damn finals exams are a pain, seriously**

**Disclaimer: Yes, the TMNT are mine. I can also travel through time, transform into a vampire at nights, control the weather, and I have a flying pig as a pet.**

**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Dreams and Clues_  
**

_

* * *

Mikey…_

_Mikey found himself in the same situation as before. Once again, he felt a familiar presence. It sounded far away, but it felt close, just like before. Unlike before though, this voice was different. It was still someone he knew…but who could it be?_

"_L-Leo?" he dared ask. It sounded like his biggest brother, could it be him?_

_Mikey…_

_It was him! Mikey felt his heart swell with joy and he began yelling to his big brother "Leo! I wanna go home! Please! I don't wanna be here anymore!"_

_Soon…_

_The voice was fading. "Leo! Please don't go! Leo! Please!" Mikey's voice was frantic. He was scared, he didn't want to wake up and find the Bad Man, he didn't want to go to the labs again, he was hurt and afraid he might never see his family again._

_Mikey…_

_Mikey didn't answer. The joy he had felt was turning into worry. Maybe his brothers didn't want him anymore. What if they never come for him? He was deathly afraid that was the case. He missed them; he wanted to be in his home so Donnie could read him a story to him and fix his toys, where Raphie could protect him, and Leo could teach him ninja stuff. _

"_Please…" Mikey finally said in a whisper as his throat closed up with unshed tears, "I'm scared. Please don't go. Please don't leave me here"_

_Be there… soon…_

"_Y-you promise?"_

_Don't give up…_

"_I-I won't, I'll be strong… like you" Even if Mikey couldn't see him, he could feel Leo smile, and that made him fill up with courage and pride once more._

…_love you…_

_The little turtle felt himself relax. His brothers did want him! And they were gonna come for him soon! He __had__ to be strong, just like his brothers, at least until they came for him. _

…_love you…_

"_I love you too" he said, now feeling content._

Mikey woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still in the cage. He looked up to see Leatherhead right there too. He smiled at him.

The giant alligator had no idea why the little turtle was smiling at him, but he smiled back. He had come to appreciate his smiles; they would always bright up the dark room they had been stuck in for the last two days. During those two days he and the little turtle had talked about many different things. Of course, none of them were about what Leatherhead was most knowledgeable about which were science and technology, (the kid was barely learning how to tell time) but they were still fun to talk about.

Leatherhead had become increasingly attached to the little turtle. He loved the way the child's voice and smiles would make this hell seem like an enjoyable place. During those moments he would forget many of the things that had been done to him in this nightmare of a place. It was kind of strange, but he nonetheless liked it. Of course, there were those dark moments too. A scientist would come sometimes and try to take away Mikey to another room. Leatherhead would have none of it. He had reached out and pulled Mikey's cage closer. Anyone who dared take the little turtle away would come out with nicely done bruises and sometimes, if they insisted, cuts. This, of course, had resulted in the alligator having some bruises and cuts of his own, but it was worth it. If he could help the little kid have less traumatizing moments in this facility, then he would not care about getting injured a few more times than he already was.

"Le-ley?" Mikey called snapping the big creature out of his musings. During the course of their talks, Mikey had somehow vortexed Leatherhead's name into Le-ley. How it happened, the alligator had no idea, but he had to admit that he felt special when the little guy called him that.

"Yes, my little friend" he answered

"You know, I just had a dream with my big brother, he said they were coming!" Mikey said his voice going higher as he became more excited "He told me not to give up and I promised to be strong like them and then he told that he loved me and I said that I loved him too! An' just watch Le-ley, they will come and they will get us home and then you'll meet them and daddy too! You'll see how they are and…"

Mikey continued to talk and Leatherhead nodded. He had heard about Mikey's dreams. Living with the Utroms, who had mastered the ways of the ninja including meditation, he knew that it was a possibility for his family to contact him. Mikey had told him a lot of things about them. He had three brothers and his dad. They were all ninja and he was going to be one, but then the "Bad Man" had come to take him away. For a moment, Leather wondered if maybe Mikey's brothers were the ones who helped the Utroms. There was a high possibility of that. After all, how many trios of mutated ninja individuals could there be in New York? If they really were ninja, then there was also a really high chance for them to come to save their little brother. He hoped it was that way anyway, for the child's sake.

* * *

"RAPH, WATCH OUT!" Leo shouted.

Raph dodged as a foot ninja almost sliced his head, he quickly recovered and threw a kick at the foot sending him flying. Two other foot ninja came at him, both of them with swords. "Come an' get it" Raph said smirking and the ninja did just that. Using both of his sais and superior strength, the red ninja caught the two swords and disarmed the attackers. He then used the combination of a reverse roundhouse and a heel kick making one fall and knocking out the other one. The one who fell went on the attack again, this time without any weapons. Raph just smirked again and with a perfectly executed jab, knocked this ninja out too. The Sais wielder then noticed that other two foot were coming to attack him from both his sides. Before they could even get near him Raph did a split kick and knocked them out at the same time. One of them was able to get up and attacked the red ninja again. With a "You guys are pathetic" Raph did away with him by doing a spinning back fist.

Leo saw as his younger brother was ok and decided to get back to his battle as well. Three foot ninja, one with Sais and the other two with Katanas, came running at him in the offensive. The blue ninja defended himself against a cut coming from the top. He pointed his blade toward the bottom so the attacker's weapon would slide, he then side stepped and struck with a diagonal cut. The other foot with the katana came at him, the tip of his blade aimed toward him. Leo jumped avoiding the attack and as the ninja passed under him, he kicked him with his talon effectively knocking the foot out of commission. The last attacker was the one with the sais. They looked at each other for exactly five seconds before they both went on the attack. The foot ninja tried to use the advantage the sais have against blades by trapping the blue ninja's swords. Leo knew the tricks too well; after all, he did have a brother who wielded the weapon. So instead of the foot disarming the oldest turtle, Leo was the one to neutralize the amateur ninja. The foot, who stood there dumfounded by what happened, was quickly disposed of with a front kick.

Donatello was having a fight of his own. His battle, however, was with the security system that Dr. Chaplin had installed in his computer. Said doctor was tied up with tape on his mouth in one of the corners of the room praying that he would get out of here alive. The purple ninja typed furiously on the keyboard trying to decode the password that would get him in. A foot ninja tried to sneak up behind him and attack. Without missing a beat, Don just did a back kick and sent the foot flying across the room. "Guys, will you keep the foot away from here? I'm trying to concentrate!" He yelled, a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"What d'ya think we've been doing, tap dancin'?!" Raph yelled back

Don ignored him and continued to work on the computer. Finally, he seemed to have cracked the code. "Got it!" he said in triumph. He grabbed a usb from his duffel bag and connected it to the computer. He clicked a button and began downloading all the information they needed. He could hear the battle cries from behind him, but right now he needed to concentrate on this job. They had finally got a lead on Mikey and they needed to get all the information they needed. To think that after all they had done all they needed was a mistake from one of their oldest enemies. Hun may have been done it to distract them so they would lose the battle. Boy was he surprised.

--FLASHBACK—

_Leo, Raph, and Don had gone out again to search for any clues on Mikey. They had gone every night and every time they had come back empty handed. Casey sometimes went with them, but even the skull-bashing vigilante needed to rest. They didn't though, and they weren't going to, not until they found Mikey._

_Tonight it had happened again. There had been no sign or clue of where they might find their little brother. They were getting more frustrated as more time passed and it was wearing them down. On their way back, Raph spotted some Purple Dragons near an abandoned building._

"_Yo, Fearless, look ove' there" the red clad ninja said nodding toward the building. Both Leo and Don saw the criminals and as soon as Leo nodded, they headed toward there._

_The Purple Dragons were, of course, doing something illegal. Hun had come knowing that he would get to fight the turtles. As soon as they arrived the fight had broke out. There were many of them with chains and bats and other stuff they thought would work. Hun had as always used his elephant strength and whatever he could lift and throw._

_After ten minutes of fighting, the Purple Dragons had gone from a massive number of terrifying gang members to a few dwindling scared kids. Hun could see where all of this was going, so he decided to use another tactic._

"_So, you turtles think you have won?" The giant Purple Dragon asked in a teasing tone_

_Raph was the one who answered, "From where I stand I'd say yer little ballerinas are gettin' more dan tired" he said smirking._

_Hun chuckled slightly, "Maybe, but I don't think you've won at all. It's not like you got what you wanted"_

_Leo narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously_

"_Nothing, really. Just that maybe you didn't come here for us exactly." Hun's evil smile grew, "Dr. Stockman must be having a field day"_

_Here the three brothers snapped their attention toward the big muscle mass named Hun. _

"_You know something" Don stated or more like hissed, voicing everyone's thoughts._

"_Ye betta tell us what yer talkin' about!" Raph growled angrily_

_Hun's smile grew even bigger. He had them, they were distracted. He did a signal to a group of Purple Dragons that had been sneaking behind the terrapins. All at once they attacked the "unsuspecting" trio of ninjas._

_What the Hulk look-a-like didn't know was that what he had actually done had been a very big mistake. The three turtles had been given a taste of hope to where their little brother was and they weren't about to let it go to waste. Before the attackers had been able to touch them, the trio had lashed out even harder than before. To a third party watching from the sidelines, it would've looked like the turtles had never been fighting the last ten minutes. They fought furiously against the few Purple Dragons that had enough guts to go against them. They showed no mercy like they had done before and had the ones that had been unconscious before seen them, they would've been grateful they had lost early in the game. Hun didn't even know how it happened, but the next thing he knew was that he was on the floor with a bo in his nose, a sword in his neck, and a sai in his heart. _

"_Now" Leo said in a freezing cold whisper that sent chills down Hun's massive back "tell us exactly what you know"_

--END FLASHBACK—

Of course, Hun had cascaded everything he knew. From the rumor of a fourth turtle living underground, to a secret project Dr. Stockman had been working on behind Karai's back. Don had to stifle a laugh remembering the way the big man had stuttered throughout the whole thing. That was all they needed though. From then on it was all about getting access to the computer Stockman was using in the foot's headquarters. Don figured that like any other dedicated scientist, he would probably have a record of what he had been doing. Leo had then created a basic, simple, and very un-Leo like plan, it was get in, get the information kicking unconscious whoever butts in, and get out. Don had gapped at the so-called-plan while Raph looked like he had just won a million bucks.

The purple ninja heard a beep and saw that the information had completed downloading. He disconnected the usb and put it safely in the duffle bag. He then closed off any programs that he had opened and turned back to his brothers. He saw that they were still fighting more foot ninjas. Don shook his head and sighed. You'd think that with all the foot ninja here half of New York City was populated by them. He checked that everything on him was tightly secured and then jumped in the fight to help his brothers. Leo saw him instantly.

"Are you done?" the blue clad ninja asked as he stroke a ninja with an uppercut

Don nodded "Yeah, I have everything we need" he said while he side kicked another foot

"All right, then let's get out of here" Leo said loud enough for both his younger brothers to hear him.

Raph grunted in response and the three of them started to fight their way through the waves of foot ninja that were still coming in. Don used his bo using only defensive moves to ward off the opposing ninja since they really hadn't done anything to them, at least this time. Leo also kept his attacks to the minimum, he had sheathed his swords and was only using hand to hand combat to defend and keep them out of their way. Raph was a bit more violent, of course, but he also didn't do so much damage. They fought their way out through the hallways and finally finding the window they had come in from, they exited. Some foot followed them, but after fifteen minutes of pure chasing and maneuvering they were finally able to lose them. Finally, they were able to get back to the Battle shell which they had hidden in one of the alleyways a bit far from the foot headquarters.

"Did you find the information we needed?" Leo asked from his position I the passenger's seat.

"Well, I found Dr. Stockman's journal, so I downloaded that, I still have to read it to be sure though" Don said as he stopped in a red light.

"It betta be there" Raph murmured from the back.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Leo had told them about his contact with Mikey. After that they had seen the change in him and his determination. Their hopes rekindled once more, all of them had new fortitude on finding their little brother. They all knew Mikey hadn't given up on them, and they weren't about to give up on him. As they entered the custom made garage in the Pump Station, they didn't waste any time. They immediately got off and headed toward the Don's computer.

Don turned on the monitor and put the usb on the computer, he searched Dr. Stockman's journal. What he found, made him scream in frustration…

**

* * *

Please review the fighting scenes! I want to know if people like them, I have no idea if I'm good or not!  
**


	10. Moving Out

**I am SO sorry this is so late! I kinda had a very busy time with the whole Christmas thing. I'm also sorry this is shorter that the rest of the chapters, just bear with me, all right?**

**Disclaimer: My flying pig's telling I actually do own them.................. I make mention of an actual hotel in this chapter. I don't own it or anything so please don't sue!  
**

**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Moving Out_  
**

* * *

"_My little friend__,wake up!"_

Mikey opened his eyes drowsily. He squinted at the bright lights that suddenly seemed bent on blinding him. Wait a minute. Bright lights? There were no bright lights before, everything was always dark. Mikey became more aware of his surroundings. He looked up to Leatherhead who appeared to be…growling? The little turtle looked in the same direction and saw the reason for the mutant alligator's hostile behavior. There were seven scientists at the doorstep. They were all looking at them with caution and one of them had some kind of gun. Uh-oh, gun? That's not good. Guns hurt people and even if Mikey was only five, he knew they could also hurt them.

"Le-ley?" Mikey asked worried "Whas wrong?"

Leatherhead immediately stopped growling. He looked sadly at Mikey. "I'm afraid, little one, that they have decided our time together is up" he said with regret in his voice.

Mikey opened his eyes wide "No, Le-ley! I don't wanna go with them. I wanna stay with you!" he yelled, his eyes were starting to water.

Leatherhead looked at him even more sadly and opened his mouth to say something. That was when he saw **him**. The mutant alligator started growling again with even more ferocity. "Stay away from the child" he said through gritted pointed teeth.

The seven scientists who were there made way for the person who was passing through. He stepped out of the small group. His black long coat and his dark glasses were enough for anyone to recognize the leader of the facility. Bishop. Anyone who had ever stepped in this building knew his name. But not all of them ever stepped out. He was feared by many, and they had a reason to be. Now this person was standing right there looking at the two mutants with a smirk on his face. Who knows what things were lurking in his mind.

"Le-ley? I see you two have made a friendship here" Bishop said in a detached voice.

Mikey froze at the voice. His throat went dry and he began trembling. He instinctively tried to scoot closer to Leatherhead although all he could really do was move his position a bit since the cage was so small. Leatherhead became even angrier. Once again his thoughts returning to what it could be that this monster had done to the poor child. His eyes narrowed even more and his jaw started hurting for how tight he was pressing it, he ignored it though, all his attention was on the human in front of them.

Bishop's smirk grew a bit. He always liked to make his subjects fear him. It was always payback for what was done to him years ago. "It seems the little freak has grown fond of the larger freak. I think it best if we separated you two"

The scientists who were at the back of Bishop moved forward. The one with the gun was in the middle and he was keeping his eye on the big alligator. The men started to reach out to the smaller of the creatures. Mikey whimpered. He looked up to see Leatherhead and then looked back at Bishop. He began hyperventilating. He was panicking. Flashbacks of the horrible times he had had with Bishop were coming back to him. His blue eyes started to water again. Leatherhead growled even louder showing all of his massive sharp teeth. The scientists stopped for a second. The one with the gun looked back at Bishop. The superior nodded giving permission for something, the man nodded back. The others in front of him pulled apart. Before he could even point the small machine at anyone, Leatherhead reached out and was able to hit the gun away also leaving some very nice cuts on the man's hand.

The man screamed from the pain. Leatherhead allowed himself to grin a bit at that momentary victory. The rest of the scientists jumped at the same time to grab the small cage where Mikey was being held. Mikey covered his eyes with his hands. The alligator took his chance to be more aggressive. He let his claws out completely and slashed at whoever came near. He growled loudly and glared at whoever was looking at them with some kind of intention.

Unfortunately in all of the commotion, Leatherhead forgot of the most important villain in the room. Bishop had watched the whole thing with indifference. When the gun had been thrown, he had calmly walked over to where it had landed and picked it up. As he saw the last of the interns fall, he, again, calmly aimed the shooter at the huge target and pressed the trigger. There was no loud boom, just a muffled sound of a dart shooting out of its enclosed space and hitting the giant reptile on his neck.

Leatherhead opened his eyes wide at the unexpected pain that came from the content in the dart. He took it out with a yank and looked at it still startled. The alligator heard footsteps and looked up. Bishop was still smirking and handing the gun to the injured man who had held it before. Then he looked down to Mikey. The little turtle was looking at him scared. Leatherhead had a sinking feeling. This battle was over. He felt his eyes close and his body sag. _I'm sorry, my little friend…_

Mikey saw as Leatherhead finally surrendered to the tranquilizer. His eyes grew wide with fear. Slowly, he looked back to where the Bad Man was standing. He was smiling, not just any smile, but that smile he wore when he did all of the horrible things to him. Mikey's shaking increased.

"Take him" Bishop said.

The scientist with the gun took one look at Leatherhead's body, smirked, and moved toward the small cage.

Mikey shook his head. "No, please, no" he whispered as tears came out of his eyes. He knew he had to be strong, but they were going to hurt him. He couldn't help being scared. He hadn't train for a ninja like his brothers. He couldn't protect himself.

Bishop called other interns with his two-way radio. They arrived just as the scientist with the injured hand took a hold of the little turtle's cage. As he walked with it, Mikey looked back to where Leatherhead still lay unconscious. He wished to call out to him, wished to be strong enough to bend the cage's bars, wished his brothers were there to save him, wished he could fight, wished he could be home, and lastly, he wished none of this would have happened. But as the scientist took him out of the building and put him inside a car, he knew none of his wishes would come true.

Just before the doors to the van closed, Mikey was able to see other men taking out Leatherhead's cage. He wondered if maybe they would go to the same place. Two men then got inside the front of the car. They were talking about something. Maybe the place they were taking them to. All he could hear were the words "freaks… lab… miles… border…" Then the car's engine started and he couldn't hear anything else.

Mikey's head dropped. He remembered his brother's words _"…Don't give up…"_ The little turtle clenched his little hand on the dirty, ragged bandanna, the only thing from home. He wouldn't give up! He said he was going to be strong like his brothers and he would be. His big brothers were out there looking for him, they wouldn't give up, he was sure! He knew he wouldn't like wherever the bad men were taking him, but he would be strong.

"Please come soon" the little turtle whispered to the air, hoping that at least one of his wishes would come true.

* * *

"WHY?! Why does this happen to us, to him?! Why?!"

"Don, calm down! Why are you yelling?" Leo asked as he came close to his younger brother's lab along with Raph and Master Splinter.

"What am I yelling about Leo?!" The purple ninja yelled as he turned wildly toward his blue band brother, "You want to know?! THIS!" he turned again and pointed the computer's screen "This is what I'm yelling about!"

Leo gave a confused look to Donnie. He walked toward the computer screen ad read the page that was there. As he read, his face became more and more like Donatello's, who was still murmuring angrily to himself.

"Yo, Leo, what's it say?" Raph asked getting curious and worried about whatever could be that made his most calm brother act like that.

"How dare that _teme_!" Leo suddenly yelled, startling the rest of the mutants in the room.

"Leonardo! You know better than that!" Master Splinter scolded, referring to the bad word Leo said.

"Sorry, Master Splinter" Leo muttered

"That's why I was yelling" Don said to Leo, said brother nodded in understanding.

"Ye guys mind includin' us here!" Raph yelled frustrated at being left out and effectively hiding his immense surprise that his perfect goodie-two-shoes of a brother actually cursed in front of their sensei.

"It's just that (sigh) it says here that Mikey was going to be moved to another lab... today."

"WHAT!" Raph yelled on top of his lungs

"Exactly my feelings" Donatello muttered

"My son, does it say where they would take him?" Master Splinter asked masking his worry to the best of his abilities.

"No" Donatello sighed "No, it doesn't. What it does say it's that they were going to take him there after they finished testing on the lab that was here"

"An' where exactly is '_here_'?" Raph asked, trying to control his emotions now so he could bend all his anger, on probably some punks, later.

"Not sure" the purple ninja said moving to sit in front of the computer again, "I still haven't read all of it. I kinda lost it after I read that little part" Don began to scroll down pages of math equations and little notes. "Wait. Here's something" he said stopping in one of the pages.

"What is it?" Leo asked, now calmed down a bit.

"It's at the… Milford Plaza Hotel?" Don said with a raised his eyebrow

"What?" came the voices of the other three people in the room.

"T-that's what it says. I don't get it. It says here it's located at Times Square in the Milford Plaza Hotel." Don said while scrolling to other pages looking for another kind of address.

"What if Dr. Stockman knew we might go steal his notes and wrote that on purpose to confuse us" Leo suggested furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"I don't know… but I don't think that's it" Donnie answered

"Maybe it's jus' like da otha lab, ya know, bein' underground an' stuff" Raph said

"I think Raphael might be right" Splinter said "Last time when you three were captured by Bishop, the above ground looked like normal abandoned buildings, but it was underground that his actual facility was."

"That's true" Leo said "And remember the TCRI building? I was just supposed to be a research institute but it turned out to be way more than that"

"Yeah…" Don said "I think all of you are right. But if this is like that, then we're gonna need help from the two people that helped us out last time" he said picking up his shell cell.

"All right" Leo said, already turning into leader mode "Then let's began making a plan. If that really is Bishop's lab I don't want to take any risks"

And with that, the family moved toward the center of the Pump Station, where they would wait for their friends to make a plan and hopefully move closer to finding the last member of the family.

**

* * *

**

**Promise next chapter will be here soon! Please just review for now**

**.....................and MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT, HAPPY HANUKKAH FOR THE OTHERS, AND HAPPY KWANZAA FOR THE REST!!!!!!!!!!!........................................  
**


	11. The Plan 1

**Hey, everyone! SO, SO, SO sorry for the wait. I came back yesterday from my trip. It was fun!**

**Simone Robinson, I am deeply sorry that I couldn't put up this chapter before. I hope you like it though!**

**ESPECIAL NOTE: I have no idea what the actual hotel looks like. I've never been in New York. If someone who has gone there sees many mistakes then I'm sorry for it.**

**

* * *

_Chapter 11- The Plan

* * *

_  
**

So… cold… so…. sleepy… Where were the bad men… taking him? His eyes… can't stay open… so… cold…

"_Hey., Mikey. Want some warm milk?"_

Yes, he would love the warm milk Donnie would give him sometimes, especially around Christmas. He would always give him cookies too. He loved those sugar cookies; they came in many fun shapes, like a Christmas tree or Santa. His big brothers would always eat with him, and they would laugh and tickle him and make him feel really good. Then when he was finished and he was sleepy, one of his big brothers would lift him and cradle him. He would snuggle there and fall asleep with a big smile and the hushed voice of his brothers around him.

Cold air came in through the small barred window in the car. Mikey shivered putting his arms around himself trying to preserve some warmth. His stomach growled and once again Mikey was thinking of the cookies and the warm milk. He knew his brothers were looking for him, but he wished they could find him soon.

"W-where a-a-are y-you?" Mikey stuttered as he looked up to the piece of gray sky he could see through the window.

* * *

"**Casey, April, are you ready?"** Leo said through the headset Don had provided that night. He was crouched in the edge of the building right in front of the Milford Plaza hotel being a look out.

"**Yep, dun ya worry 'bout a thing"** Casey answered. He was walking into the hotel in casual wear. Casual enough not to get noticed and not as informal as his normal clothes.

"**I'm ready whenever you give the word" **April said. She was standing already inside the hotel and also wearing something casual, blending in with the crowd perfectly.

"**What about you, Don?"**

"**I'm ready and the turtle cams also up and ready to go"** The purple ninja was in the battle shell hidden in an alleyway almost in front of the hotel.

"**Raph?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm ready"** Raph growled lazily. He was leaning casually against a wall in another alleyway in the back of the hotel. He hated being a look out, there was no action.

"**All right, guys, then it's go time"**

Casey walked into the hotel in a casual stride as if being just a normal tenant. He walked until he was almost in the middle of the lobby. April walked from her end to the same destination. She made eye contact with Casey, but didn't say anything. Instead, they both just kept on walking until finally they rammed into each other's shoulders.

April's luggage flew all over the floor and Casey's "tripped" hanging onto the bellboy who was passing through with many of the other people's luggage which dropped on the floor. Many of the suitcases and bags sprang open. One of the things inside April's luggage was slippery and made some else passing through slide and trip on someone else. They both crashed onto the piano that was in the lobby and broke it. One person who was watching the spectacle also crashed into one of the kitchen helpers who was carrying food trays and everything fell on the floor. People near them tripped on the food and got covered in it. The security guards who were coming running to help didn't stop in time and tripped on the people who had fallen. One of them slid like a skater and rammed into a group of tourist who were excited taking pictures of the show. People were yelling all over the place, angry at what had been done to them.

Both Casey and April stood the dumbfounded for a second surprised at the damage they were able to serve. April at the corner of her eye saw some security guards running toward them from another direction and snapped out of her trance. She turned wildly to Casey and began yelling her lungs out.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" she yelled dramatically putting her hands in her hips.

Casey just looked at her, this time surprised at her sudden outburst. He saw her move her eyes a bit and followed them. Seeing the guards, he understood and nodded.

"Me?! I wasn't even doin' anythin'. I was jus' walking an' suddenly ya come an' bump inta me!" Casey said, also dramatically.

"Ha! You think people are going to believe that?! You walked into me!"

"No, you walked inta me!"

Security came and looked bewildered at the damage done. "E-Excuse me. Miss? Sir? What happened here?"

April then turned wildly to him "What happened here?! I'll tell you what happened. What happened was this idiot made me loose my entire luggage, that's what happened! Look at it!" she said pointing at the floor. She gasped dramatically "My 800 dollar suit! I-It's ruined!"

"800 dollar suit! Who da hell buys an 800 dollar suit?!"

"You are! Because you are going to pay for it!"

"No way! I ain't paying fer no suit!"

"Really?!"

"Really!"

And so it went on and on. While more security came to calm the situation and people began to crowd in around them. No one noticed the little walking, turtle looking camera that casually walked past right by them. It took one look at the crowd and then kept on walking.

* * *

Donnie was sitting in the battle shell looking at three different monitors showing what the turtle cam was seeing. He smiled looking at the way his friends were distracting the rest of the people. "All right, guys. Phase one in complete. Now I'm on to phase two"

He grabbed some remotes that looked like were made for video games. The camera started to move. It passed other security guards who were too busy watching the commotion going on in the lobby. The turtle cam started walking around the reference desk trying to see if there was something unusual there. Nothing. It walked back and looked around. No one looked suspicious enough to follow.

"**Yo, Don. Someone's comin' in through da back. Ya might wanna check 'em out" **Raph's voice sounded through the headset.

"Got it" Don answered. He turned the camera in a 360 angle to see where he could go to get to the back. He found a door and walked toward it.

It had barely passed the door when two guys came in through the door that let out. Both were wearing dark glasses, black shirts with black cargo pants, black gloves, and black combat boots. They were carrying a box that said "FOR AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY" They were heading for an elevator that was off limits to the public.

'_Well, if that's not suspicious then I don't know what is'_ Don thought amusingly. He directed the cam to follow the two men.

Once they were in front of the elevator, they set the box down on the floor. One of them pulled his glove out and reached inside his shirt. He pulled out a square key that seemed to have little dots in it. He put it in the key hole and turned it revealing a panel where there was a scanner. He put his hand on the scanner and a light glowed for two seconds. A red light below it changed to green and then another type of scanner came out. This time the man lifted his glasses and put his right eye in front of it. The machine scanned his eye and once again a red light changed to green. Finally the elevator opened and both men lifted the box again and walked into it. It closed and once again, it looked like a normal elevator again.

"Guys" Don said smiling "I think I found our way in"

* * *

Everyone in the group was gathered inside the battle shell in the same place where Raph was being a look out. April and Casey had left the commotion inside the lobby. Everyone was so mad at what had happened and the guards were so busy trying to calm the situation that no one even noticed the two leave the place.

"All right, this is the thing" Don said "There's an elevator inside that's prohibited for the public. The two men that Raph saw come in were wearing the same uniform that the men were wearing that time that Bishop captured us in the park."

"So we can confirm that they are Bishop's men" Leo said stating the conclusion

"Right. Now, the elevator has a triple security measure" Don moved to the front of the monitors

"First is the key, which is by no means a normal key" A close-up of the key was shown in the first monitor, "Then it's the hand scan" A still of the scan appeared in the second screen "and finally the eye scan" The picture appeared in the last screen.

"Can't ya jus' go geek on it an' let us in?" Raph asked, impatient for something to happen.

"I could try to go "geek" on it, but we're talking about a partnership between Bishop and Dr. Stockman here. As much as I hate giving them any kind of credit, they're both genius scientists, and if they invented this security system, then it might take me a while even with April's help, no offence"

"None taken" April answered

Leo nodded, mostly to himself, "Ok, then this is what we'll do. Raph and I will go near that entrance and wait for anyone of those men to come in or out. We'll capture one of them and steal his key. Don, April, you guys concentrate on hacking into the security system. Casey, you stay with them and be on the lookout for anything."

Everyone nodded and they all went to work on their respected jobs.

* * *

_Mikey was in the lair happily coloring on one of his books. He was humming one of the songs from his favorite cartoon shows. He looked up and saw Leo, Don, and Raph laughing together. He smiled and decided to go with them. They looked up and smiled at him. He smiled even more and ran to them. He was caught by Raph. He felt his big arms wrap around him. He soaked up the affection as he listened to that ever strong heart beat his big brother always had._

_He heard the sound of a cane from behind him and turned his head in time to see his daddy smiling at them. Mikey got down from Raph and went to hug his papa. He felt that warmth that he had always liked ever since he could remember. _

_Donnie gently put his hand on the little turtle's shoulder and showed him a book. It was his favorite story. Mikey smiled brightly and went to sit beside Donnie. Leo sat on his other side and put an arm around him. Mikey leaned on him._

_Don opened the book and then everything turned into a nightmare._

_From the book came out dark shadow clawed hands. They came and tried to grab Mikey to take him to whatever dark world they were from. Donnie tried closing the book, but couldn't. The hands grabbed him and lifted him from the floor. Raph tried to help him, but one of the hands swatted him like he was nothing. Donnie was being suffocated. The shadows wrapped around him covering him completely. Mikey looked up and saw Leo yell out something. No sound was heard. It was like something was covering his ears._

_He turned again and saw as the hands releasing Don. The purple ninja fell like a ragged doll on the floor. Mikey felt tears in his eyes, but he didn't hear himself crying. The little turtle felt Leo's arm lift itself from him. He saw Leo run toward the hands. One of them came at the blue turtle like an arrow. Leo didn't react on time and was stabbed. The hand went through plastron, heart, and shell. Leo looked at the wound with wide eyes and then breathed his last breath still with open eyes._

_Mikey felt more tears fall from his eyes, he opened his mouth to cry, to scream, to hear something, but still, no sound came._

_Raphael's face was one of pure fury. He lunged at the shadow hands. Mikey tried to tell him to stop, but to no avail. The hands grabbed him by the wrists and by the ankles. He tried to struggle his way out their hold, but they were too strong. The two other hands started beating him up and slicing him. When they finally stopped Raph was bruised and bleeding. Finally, they let go of him and he fell. There was no more strength in the red turtle._

_Mikey's eyes were wide. He was trembling. The little turtle saw the hands turn their attention to him. He knew that he should move, that he should run, but he couldn't, he was paralyzed. The clawed hands were near him. Mikey saw his daddy step in front of him. He was determined to not lose his last son. The hands charged at his dad with fury. Splinter battled with them with great skill. The shadows then extended even longer. They knocked his cane from his hand. Then another one slapped him across the face. Splinter lost balance and at that moment they came at him, all of them as sharp as a knife._

_Mikey couldn't look away as the hands stabbed his daddy and one too many places. Blood was running freely from the body. Mikey's throat felt dry. He didn't know if he was crying of not. Everything felt dead. He felt empty inside. Then he heard laughter. _

_The little turtle looked up and saw one of the most horrifying things he could ever imagine. The hands changed shape and became a face. Mikey shook his head. No… it couldn't be… no!_

_Bishop appeared in front of him. Smiling that same smile he wore when he did the horrible things to him. Mikey wanted to cry out, but the only sound filling the room was Bishop's laughter._

"_Your family is dead, turtle" Bishop said still with that smile "They are dead, and you" He pointed to Mikey "you are __**mine**__"_

"_NOOO!" Mikey finally cried out. His voice rang out in all the room. "NO, NO, NO!" It filled his ears and the dread filled his heart. "NOOO!" He shook his head violently "NO! NO!...."_

"NO!" Mikey woke up startled. He was breathing heavily. He jumped when he heard a loud bang from the front of the car.

"Quiet down, you freak!" Said a gruff voice

Mikey sniffled. He hated when he dreamed about that kind of stuff. He hugged his legs and sobbed quietly. "My family is **not** dead" He whispered, "They'll come and save me, they will" He said trying to convince himself that the dream was not true. Mikey didn't really know it, but it was actually getting harder to believe it every time. When **would** his family come? Why had they not come yet?

Mikey's spirits were diminishing. He needed hope, needed something to rely on, something to keep him from falling into darkness where those invisible shadow clawed hands were taking him. One thing was for sure, he would not find it where he was heading.

**

* * *

And there it is! I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Plan 2

**Sorry, guys. The story doesn't advance much here, but hopefully it'll get you through until I can put the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dracula said they were mine and my flying pig agrees.**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 12- The Plan part 2_**

_

* * *

  
_

"All right" Don said looking at the computer screen "It seems we're getting closer. We've cracked the video security system, but there seems to also be some form of heat detector that has too many firewalls. The cryptography of it seems to be incredibly complex and it seems that both biometrics identifiers only accept a handful of people. That seriously narrows our chances of just getting someone who comes in or out."

"Yep. And even if I was able to recognize some of the same security measures Dr. Stockman utilizes, there's still a lot of Bishop's bio-hardware residue sprinkled all over it which means I can't get through." April agreed

"And then we also found that they have actually discovered a way to perfect the quantum computer's technology!"

"And the retinal scan not only scans the eye, but also the brain for some kind of chip that seems to be placed in the tectum part of the brain of those chosen people"

"Plus Dr. Stockman seems to be trying out a way to use chemical based computer hardware in some of the programming. That kind of stuff is still experimental in many countries so there's really not that much information about it."

"And this is only to get into the place. Who knows what there'll be once we're inside"

"And also…"

Casey tried with all his might not to fall asleep hearing all the techno babble that was coming out of Don and April's mouth. Unfortunately, it was getting harder every minute. They had been at it for about two hours already and all he could make out of it was that they probably still didn't know how to get in. Getting the key would be no problem. Raph and Leo had already captured one of the agents working for Bishop. _At least __**they**__ got some action, _Casey thought boringly.

"Hey, guys" The hockey stick man called to his friends. They both turned around to see him. "Wouldn't it be easier if one ovus jus' force da guy ta put 'is hand and 'is eye ta open da damn thing?"

Don gave him an understanding look, "That would be easier, but unfortunately this system seems to be "brute force" proof"

"Whatta ya mean?"

April answered "He means that all the things we've been talking about, like the quantum and chemical based computers, make it harder for anyone to cheat their way into the base. It seems that the chip implanted in the brain can recognize when its host is being forced into something against their own will. When it detects that, it shuts down its function and nothing will happen when we push them into the scanner"

"Sooo… we can't beat 'em like a piñata an' make 'em do what we want 'em ta do?"

Don rolled his eyes "No, Casey, we can't beat like a piñata and make them do what we want them to do" he repeated after him.

Casey furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head "So den how're we gonna get in?"

"Fortunately, we just found out the answer to that question. I'll call Leo and Raph and tell them to come back. That way I can explain it to all of you at the same time" The purple ninja answered grabbing his shell cell.

"I'll get the stuff ready for the explanation" April said turning around facing the computer

"I'll try ta get rid of my headache" Casey said turning to leave the van.

* * *

Leo and Raph were hiding behind a dumpster with their captured prisoner (who was unconscious thanks to a punch Raph so graciously provided after the man tried to hit him). They had stayed there as lookouts just in case someone else came out to look for their fallen comrade. So far no one had come out. The blue ninja looked at his younger brother. He could tell he was inpatient for something to happen already by the way he was tapping his foot and was scowling in an annoyed manner. He sighed; Raph had never really been good at waiting-for-the-right-moment kind of thing.

"Hey, Raph" Leo called "You know, you can go and stay with Casey if you want. I can handle things here"

"Wha? Why?" Raph answered raising an eyebrow

Leo shrugged "You look like you want to be someplace else right now"

"What? Ya think I can't handle waitin' fer somethin'?" Raph said defensively

The katana wielder frowned "Look if you don't want to you don't have to, it was just a suggestion"

"Yeah, well, keep yer suggestions fer yourself" Raph turned the other way

Leo sighed, but decided to keep silent. There was just no talking with Raph when he was under pressure. He couldn't really blame him for feeling like that. Here they were, right above the lab where Mikey had been just yesterday, and they couldn't even get in. He himself was just under the boiling range. He knew he needed to keep a cool head if he didn't want the group to completely fall apart. He couldn't lose his head like when Master Splinter told them about Mikey's suffering. He would have plenty of agents to beat up later, but for now, he needed to maintain his cool.

"Hey, Leo" Raph called, taking said brother out of his musings

The blue ninja turned his head toward Raph, "Yeah?"

"Do ya think dat Mikey's still ok?" Raph asked, his voice and his gaze seemed to be far away.

"I'm not sure. I haven't contacted him since two days ago" Leo said furrowing his eyebrows "but I really hope he's still holding on"

"Yeah…" Raph trailed off, then a smile came to his lips "Ya remember when he couldn't stop callin' himself da Battle Nexus Champion?"

Leo was momentarily surprised at the openness Raph was showing, but quickly imitated the smile and answered "Yeah, we had just come back from the Battle Nexus Tournament. Mikey came running to us worried that we had left him for a long time, so to make him feel better we told him about our adventure"

"Then we decided ta have our own tournament an' we made Mikey da winner. After dat he couldn't stop braggin' about it" Raph said sharing the warm memory

The oldest brother didn't know what had brought on the sudden conversation out of Raph, but he didn't mind it. Mikey could always make them feel better whether he was there or it was just a memory. Leo's smile then disappeared. He would prefer it if Mikey was there to make them smile again. He looked to his red banded brother, his smile had also disappeared, but he still had that far away gaze.

"Don't worry, Raph. We're getting closer to him" Leo said putting a hand on Raph's shoulder, which to his immense surprise wasn't shoved off. He smirked "And you and I both know the guys who did this aren't going to get away from what we have in store for them"

Raph looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then he smirked right alongside him "Heh, and boy, do have something in store for 'em"

And Leo could see his spirits rising again. The moment was, however, broken when his shell cell started ringing. He picked it up immediately "Hello?- Yeah, all right- Thanks, Don"

"What's up?" Raph asked

"Don found a way to get in. We need to go back to the Battle Shell so he can tell us the next part of the plan" Leo said hanging up

Raph nodded and went to grab the guy (who was still unconscious) from where he was laying down. Both of them left the place without another word.

* * *

Mikey tensed up as he felt the car slow to a stop. He heard the two men got out of the car and walk toward the back. They opened the door and light flooded the space where Mikey was. He covered up his eyes with his hands. The men didn't waste any time and picked up the cage. As they walked into the entrance, the little turtle heard them talk about some show that the other one had seen in the T.V. some time ago.

That conversation made Mikey feel even worse. No one here cared what happened to him. No one here cared that he was suffering more than he could handle. They didn't care that he was being tortured, that he probably wasn't going to see his family anymore, or that he had been separated from the only friend he had made since he was kidnapped. No one cared.

Mikey turned his head a bit. He tried to find where they were taking him, but he couldn't see anything. There were only trees and bushes. His eyes grew wide. Were they going to leave him here?! They couldn't! What if… what if there are monsters that come out at night? What if they come for him?! But his thoughts were broken by a voice that seemed to come out of a tree. Mikey's eyebrows rose to the sky. Trees weren't supposed to talk, were they?

"I live in sin, to kill myself I live; no longer my life my own, but sin's" The voice from the tree said

"My good is given to me by heaven, my evil by myself, by my free will, of which I am deprived" One of the men answered into the air. (1)

Mikey then saw that from the tree a little green screen came out. It looked like Donnie's computer, but really small. One of the humans took his glove out and put his hand on the screen, then another smaller screen appeared. The same human put his eye in front of it and it lit up for two seconds. After that Mikey saw that both little screens went back into the tree. Now it looked as if it had never been there!

Mikey then heard a sliding sound like of the doors in the building he had been in. He turned his head and saw that a big rock near the tree now had a hole in it. A hole?! The men picked up the cage again and headed there. They stepped inside and the door closed with another sliding sound. Mikey felt the little room move. It was an elevator! They were going underground!

The elevator stopped and the door slid again. Mikey's eyes grew wider than before. The hallway that they came to was big, _really_ big. It was lit with blue and white neon lights and there were lots of humans dressed up the same way as the men who were carrying the little turtle.

"Well, I see my little prized freak has finally arrived" A voice ran through the corridor

Mikey felt his heart freeze and whimpered. Bishop smirked and then gave a sharp look to the men "Take him to cell 57 and stand guard. I'll be there after I finish some issues"

The two men gave a surprised look as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing, but they obeyed anyway, neither wanted to anger their leader. Mikey could feel his little heart pound against his plastron. Why were the men scared? What was in cell 57? Or maybe it had to do with the… whatever it was the Bad Man still had to do. Whatever was happening was bad. And as they walked to the end of the hallway, Mikey's spirits lowered further into the dark.

* * *

"So wait" Leo said holding up a hand after listening to Don and April talk about the chip implanted in the brain "If this chip is made to deactivate if we force them to do something and there's a bunch of things that prevent you and April to hack into the computers, then how are we going to get in?"

Don smiled, and right there his brothers knew he had been waiting for that question "Well, April and I were also able to find a slight slip-up that the two "genius" scientists forgot to cover"

"What's da slip-up then?" Raph asked, impatient to get underground and finally release some of the tension in some of those wanna-be scientists who dared hurt his little brother.

"We were able to find out that the chip is not entirely fool-proof. It can be tricked into thinking that the user is doing everything out their own will" April said

"How?" the blue ninja asked

Don answered "What we have to do is shock him" he said pointing to the unconscious guy before him "with the right amount of electrical waves in the brain. If we can do that then the chip will short circuit and we" he pointed to April and him "will be able to reprogram it so it serves our purposes"

"All right, then once you guys do that and we're inside, we're going all out" Leo said with determination

"Then what're we waitin' for?" Raph growled, punching his hand in expectention

* * *

**(1) This is an actual quote from Michelangelo the artist**

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry is short. **

**I PROMISE, next chapter will be longer, but for now, why not review?  
**


	13. The Plan 3

**Disclaimer: One can wish**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 13- The Plan final part  
_**

_

* * *

_"YOU FREAKS WILL NEVER GET WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WILL ALL FAIL! I'LL NEVER SAY ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL FAIL! YOU WILL ALL D-" (Smack!)

Choruses of thank yous were heard for Raph as he made his way back to where he was sitting. The guy was seriously getting in everyone's nerves. April finished doing what she had started before the man had woken up.

"The electrodes are set, Donnie" April said as she finished putting the paddles on the now (once again) unconscious hostage.

"Thanks, April" Don answered, then he turned to the small machine he had finished just 10 minutes ago "The machine is charged and ready to go"

"All right, ready?" The purple ninja said and seeing April nod, he pushed a button and the handmade machine started making a sound. April watched one of the monitors while he was doing this. She was managing the changes that the chip would make once it had short-circuited and monitoring any complication the hostage might have. Don turned a knob a bit.

"Electricity is at 0.50 watts" he said

"No change" April announced from her point. Donatello turned the knob a bit more.

"1. 25 watts" April shook her head "2.0 watts" Another shake "2.75 watts" Nothing. This went on for a little while. Each bit adding a bit more of power to the electrical shock. The man's muscles constricted a bit, but it was still safe to go on.

"5.40 watts" Don said. The man's breathing became a bit uneven, but nothing worth any worry.

"Nothing. You think we should stop?" April asked

"Not yet" Don said without hesitation. April nodded understanding his determination.

"6 watts"

"No"

"6.50 watts"

"Wait, there's something. Turn it off for a while" April said, putting her full attention to the monitor. She typed some things that only she and Don could only hope to understand. "There it is. The chip has now short circuited. We can change what we need now!" She said happily

The room was filled with a bunch of "YES!" and "All rights!"

"So we can get in now, right?" Casey asked

"As soon as we make the changes, yes" Don said smiling. He quickly moved to the computer next to April and began his work.

"Ya know, I woulda thought it would take more dan 6 watts" Casey said "like 50 watts or som'thin' woulda done nice."

"Actually, Casey, 50 watts on the human body would probably make him stop breathing" Don said as he typed

"Oh"

"How long is it going to take you?" Leo asked

"Well, the chip has a complicated design and it has a lot of firewalls protecting it from hackers" Don said as he typed

"So it might take you a while?" The blue ninja said, a bit disappointed.

A beep was heard from the computer "Actually" Don smiled and turned around "I just finished"

"Good job, Donnie!"

The purple nin blushed a bit, but at that moment the hostage woke up from his temporary sleep and groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to where he heard noise coming. At first he saw only white as light flooded him a bit. Then he saw a group of green creatures looking at him.

"JESUS!" he screamed trying to back away and effectively falling off the table where he was laying.

"Nope, sorry. Just us mutant ninja turtles" Raph smirked

The man felt someone grabbing him from the back and lift him up. He turned his head to see a blue eyed man smiling a not so nice smile. "Piñata?" he heard the man ask with child-like excitement. The purple turtle rolled his eyes and nodded "Fine, piñata"

* * *

**"April, are you ready?"** The red hair heard Leo ask through the headset.

**"Yep, cameras are hacked and you guys are invisible"**She answered back

**"All, right. We're going in"**

Leo motioned his brothers to follow silently and secretly. Raph was carrying the captured human on his shoulders since he was the strongest of the four. Casey was right behind them. All they had done up to now had taken most of the night and it was now 3:00 in the morning. Most activity had ceased and it was quiet which meant they had to be even quieter. They made it to the elevator without any trouble. Don took out the square key and inserted it in the keyhole and the hand scanner came out. Leo put the man's hand in it and a light flashed green. The eye scanner came out and this time he put the human's eye in front of it. It took a few tense filled second as the scanner tried to recognize the chip inside the man's head. It did. The quartet smiled as this light turned green too and the elevator opened.

Raph gave Casey the other human. He would take him away to the Battle Shell where he would detain him and protect April in case of anything. The turtles went inside the elevator and Casey, giving them a final nod, walked back. The doors closed and they felt as they went down into the hidden lab. Raph fingered his sai in expectation. He and his brothers had been waiting to pay someone. The elevator stopped, the doors opened.

And the fighting began.

"THE TURTLES! GET THEM!" An agent yelled. The rest of the men were immediately on alert and grabbed their guns. Scientists ran from the scene to a safer place. One of the agents ran to a wall and broke a small glass window. He pushed the button and an alarm went off. Red light flashed as the pounding of feet sounded through the hallways. The place was on full alert. As well as it should be. The ninja brothers were not planning on being nice.

**"INTRUDER ALERT. ALL AGENTS HEAD TO AREA 47 IMMEDIATELY"****"INTRUDER ALERT. ALL AGENTS HEAD TO AREA 47 IMMEDIATELY"****"INTRUDER ALERT. ALL AGENTS HEAD..."**

"Come on!" Leo yelled and the others nodded.

Leo jumped from where he was standing and did a flying kick to the man who had yelled. Others were on him almost instantly. One of the men tried to attack him from above, but Leo did a uppercut and sent him flying back. He followed the attack with a spinning back fist aiming at someone else behind him. Then he twirled another opponent and did a crescent kick on some one else. The blue ninja took out his katana and held them offensively. Some of the agents took out their laser guns and began firing at him. He dodged the lasers and ran to them. He slashed the first four men he encountered and then slashed the guns of the other three. He then did a reverse roundhouse sending them to dreamland.

Donatello, who was normally a defensive fighter, was being merciless in his attacks too. He had run into a group of men who had surrounded him. The all tried to attack at once, but the purple ninja executed a helicopter spin with his bo and they all held back. Don took the opportunity to attack. He ran to them doing a figure eight technique putting possible attackers out of the way. Then he attacked doing different strikes and stabs with his bo staff. One of the them tried a spinning kick, but the purple ninja knelt in time and stabbed at the man from below. The other seeing some of their comrades taking out their guns, also did the same. But before they could even fire Donatello had already struck them away. They looked down startled and when they looked up, Don was already delivering a butterfly kick.

And if Don was being merciless, then Raph was being ruthless. He had tackled another group of men with all his strength. The one who had received the full force of the attack had gone unconscious. He was not using his sai to do a quick job, he was using fists and kicks. In his mind, the more they suffered, the better he would feel. An agent came at him from behind, but Raphael did away with him with a reverse turning kick. He immediately turned and did a tornado twist kick. Not even waiting to see the damage, the red ninja growled and attacked another agent with a combination of a jab and a chamber punch. He saw some agents taking out their laser guns and he finally took out his sai. The men pointed the laser at him, but he ran straight at them and using his weapon, he stabbed their arms and disabled the agents.

"Let's go! We have to move from this spot!" Leo yelled over the fighting noise. Donatello nodded and fought his way to his oldest brother. Raphael was a bit a more reluctant. He knocked out three more agents before also fighting his way to the blue ninja.

Donatello moved to the front of the group since he knew the schematics of the underground facility. As he ran he kept doing a fast frontal spin with his bo making the humans step away from the purple ninja. But as Don passed them without a glance, Leo and Raph would take them out quickly and efficiently.

"This way!" Don said turning to the left into a huge hallway "the main computer is just down this hall"

20 feet away from the door, a metal barred gate came out from the ceiling and slammed on the floor. The brothers halted their pursue at the site. Before any one of them spoke, a door appeared in both of the walls. From there, 3 soldiers that looked a lot like Bishop came out. They all had the same hair do that the hated scientist had, but their outfits were more like those the agents had except with white arm bands that had the company logo on them. And while Bishop was of a more athletic, sleek type of fighter, these guys were buffer and appeared to be a bit rougher.

"Who da shell are these bozos?" Raphael asked

"And why do they look so much like Bishop?" Don added, looking from one to the other.

"It doesn't matter who they are. They're standing in our way and we have to get them out" Leo said getting in an offensive stance with his katanas.

"Now yer talkin' my language!" The red ninja said smirking and also got on a fighting stance. Don did the same with his weapon.

The Bishop look-a-likes didn't wait for any kind of signal. Instead they attacked the turtles without any hesitation. The brothers, although a bit surprised, met the attack head on. Unfortunately, if they were waiting for their normally superior strength to aid them, they were in for a surprise. The clones were incredibly strong. In the attack all brothers flew back from the force. They landed heavily on the floor, if they hadn't been turtles with a shell, they would have probably broken their spines. They were grudgingly able to get in their knees. Raph shook his head to clear it a bit. He looked up at the other set of trios and growled.

"Now yer in trouble" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, so now we know they're not exactly human" Don pointed getting up

Leo didn't say anything. He needed to think of a way to get past them and into the main computer room. He looked around for an idea, something that would help them. He didn't have enough time though. The clones ran their way again with every intent on finishing them off. The three turtles jumped out of the way in different directions. The clones separated and each one followed a turtle.

Don looked back in time to see one of the copies nearing him. His eyes open wide, but he reacted in time to dodge a powerful punch. The fist hit a pillar and it crumbled under its superior strength. The purple ninja saw the pillar fall and looked back to the copy. The clone didn't even bat an eye at what his strength could do. He started walking toward Donnie. The brainy turtle gulped and got on a defensive stance in case it decided to attack. His mind was trying to find a weakness that he could take advantage of. So far there were none. The copy attacked, it's speed was incredible. Don barely had time to dodge, but the clone kept on attacking. Finally one of the strikes hit Don in the stomach. The purple ninja grunted and doubled over in pain. He looked up to see the copy and saw him raise his fist again. It came down and Don closed his eyes.

Just at that moment he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. The ninja opened his eyes and saw that the bot that was about to hit him was on the ground a few feet away from him with another one of the clones on top. He turned his head the other way and saw Raph panting a bit, but smirking. The red ninja walked to his brother and helped him up.

"Ya better watch yerself. I ain't plannin' on babysittin' anyone" he said to his younger brother. Don just smiled sheepishly.

"Watch out!" The turtles heard a voice behind them. They jumped out the way in time to see the last copy fly and hit the floor in front of the other two bots. They looked back and saw Leo running to them panting.

"You guys all right?" he asked

"Yeah, we're all right" Don answered

"But we ain't gonna be if we don't beat these things" Raph growled. Leo nodded in agreement

Their faces changed as they heard the clones getting up again. They looked toward them and saw they were standing looking at them menacingly.

Don and Leo took a defensive stance and Raph an offensive one. The bots attacked again with more ferocity. Don tried to keep dodging the attacks, but it was harder than before. Being on the defensive wasn't helping at all either. The force that each punch and kick he protected himself from was a lot and his arms hurt from just trying to stop them. Leo too was having trouble. He knew that they couldn't dodge forever and sooner or later they would get tired enough and not be able to move in time.

Raph had been forced to a defensive position. He growled, he hated to be on the defensive, but every time he tried attacking the bot would be faster and he had to defend. He had stabbed the clone with his sai a few times, but that didn't seem to hinder his movements at all.

"How're we suppose ta defeat these things anyway?!" The red ninja yelled to his brothers while dodging yet another fist aimed way.

Leo tried to cut his opponent, but the sword only got as far as cutting the clone's clothes "Don, isn't there a way to disable them?"

The purple ninja hit his enemy in the face with his bo hard enough to knock out Hun twice in a row. The bot didn't even move "If I was able to examine one I might be able to find something, but I can't even stand still without one of them trying to kill me!"

Raph saw something in Leo's eyes "Ya got an idea, Fearless?"

Leo nodded "Don" he said turning to his younger brother "You and Raph stay together and try to get their attention as much as you can"

"And what are you going to do?" Donatello asked

"Something I hope works" The blue ninja answered and ran to one side of the hallway away from his brothers.

Don and Raph looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the clones with a seeming intent of attack. Two of the bots ran to them as well while one stayed looking for the third turtle.

"Oh, no. Ya don't" Raph growled. He ran past the bot that was running to him and went straight for the third clone. The clone turned and faced the turtle that seemed to want to attack him. It defended itself from the sharp weapon that was aiming at him. The other copy that had been running to the red ninja before turned and tried to attack him from the back. Don saw this and called out "RAPH!" and detached himself from his own fight to go help his brother. Raph heard his name being called out and turned in time to dodge the hand that came grabbing for his neck. Don arrived and both turtles stood back to back, each holding their respective weapons.

Meanwhile, Leo had run to back of the robots, near where the metal gate was. He had seen as one of them had stayed behind trying to fight him, but fortunately he had been entertained by Raph. Leo stood in front of the doors where the bots had come in from. He put his sword into the door and with all his strength used it like a lever to open it. He went inside the place and saw that it was filled with mechanics and tools. _Maybe Don should have come instead of me,_ he thought as he saw everything around him. But he quickly snapped out of it knowing that their brothers wouldn't be able to hold the clones back for too long.

He quickly scanned the room and saw something that might help. He grimaced as he grabbed it. This was definitely not something he liked to use, but there was too much at stake this time and they needed to get through the clones. He quickly took the device and hoped that Don would know how to handle it. The blue ninja dashed his way back to his brothers. When he got out into the hall, he saw the predicament they were in.

Donatello and Raphael were almost at their end. These bots just wouldn't slow down a bit! Never had they missed the foot more than right now (not that they ever missed the foot at all). Even the Karaibots would have been better than these guys. One thing was for sure, they were incredibly glad Bishop didn't work for the foot. Who knows what kind of things could appear if the Shredder, Chaplin, Bishop, and Dr. Stockman joined together.

The three robots attacked them again. Raph was able to dodge the attack from the clone twice, but was unfortunately too slow on the third time. The bot was able to get his jaw and Raph went flying only to be stopped by the wall that bent (it was metal) because of the force of the attack. This clone's fingers also changed into knives, he started walking to the turtle with a killing intent. Don jumped and was able to dodge one of them in time, but he wasn't able to see the other clone's attack and was grabbed by the ankle and slammed to the ground. All the air was knocked out of him and his vision turned from blue to white to blue again before he closed his eyes to stop his stomach form getting sick. The two bots' fingers changed to knives, they raised them up and they came down with force...

This was the moment that Leo came out of the room. His eyes opened wide at the scene and before the killing blow reached his purple ninja brother, Leo grabbed his katana and threw it like a dagger at the bot's hands. It didn't cut him, he didn't expected to, but the throw was enough for the bots to turn their attention to him. He ran as fast as he could with the machine he had grabbed and slammed it against the bot that was walking to Raph. He was able to send him flying to other copies knocking them out of balance. He ran to Don immediately.

"Don, are you all right?" he asked as he knelt down.

Donnie got to his knees shakily and put one hand on his stomach "As all right as I can be" he said, still slightly out of breath.

"Good. Now, do you how this works?" He asked putting the piece of complex machinery he held in front of his brainy brother.

Donatello's demeanor changed completely "WHOA!" he yelled yanking the device from Leo's startled hands "This looks like a subatomic particle accelerator! But it's a bit different, it has the contraptions of one, but it seems it's been modified. It has traces of a very advanced transformer and a diode-capacitor voltage multiplier. But then this would mean that it's able to transfer the particles energy into one condensed form which would mean that it would overload if it stayed there, but since it has a trigger, that would mean it's meant to have a release form which would blast the energy out and-"

"DON!"

"Huh?"

"You know I would normally listen to what you have to say, but we have an issue at hand remember?" Leo said nodding to the bots that were now walking toward them again.

"Oh, right. Don't worry, I can manage this" He assured his oldest brother

"Then come on, we should go check on Raph"

The purple nin nodded and got up. Both of them ran to the third turtle who was just gaining back enough energy to groan.

"Raph, you ok?" Leo asked his other younger brother as he knelt down.

"Yeah, I'm okay" He said putting a hand to his head, he looked to Don and saw the gun "Da heck's dat piece o' junk?"

"A subatomic particle laser gun" Don said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"Um... ok"

"All right, look. This time I'll go and entertain the bots. Don, you figure out a way to make that work for us. Raph you stay-"

"Hold up, Fearless. You ain't goin' nowhere without me ta watch yer back"

"Raph, I don't think-"

"Exactly" The red ninja cut him off again "which is why I'm tellin' ya I'm going"

Leo sighed "Fine, you come with me and Don, you stay behind working with that. All right, let's go!"

Raph and Leo both shot from their place to where the clones were. Leo came at them with his swords slashing at whatever part of them he could find. He knew he wouldn't do much damage, but it kept the attention on him. Raph was doing the same with his sai. He kept trying to stab them with them even though he knew there would be no damage. The robots went on the attack and then all the blue and red ninja could do was dodge. Leo noticed that Raph's movements were slower. The hit he took had taken a lot out of him. Leonardo saw a kick coming to his side and did a split to dodge it. He thrust his sword upward aiming at the clone's face. The clone sidestepped and tried to knee Leo in the jaw. Leo was able to move his head back in time and tried a low roundhouse kick making the copy lose its balance. He took that time to give himself some distance from the bot.

Raph had also noticed his movements were slower than usual. _Damn ugly scientist look-a-like_, he thought angrily. One of the bots ran to him with a lot of speed. He flipped backward and avoided the jab aimed at his face. He flipped again and while still on his hands he did a helicopter with his legs keeping the bot in a bit of distance. The copy didn't stay back for long though. His hand moved faster than Raph could react and grabbed his ankle, lifting him from the ground. Raph kicked its face with his other leg and the bot let go of him. Unfortunately for the red ninja, he was concentrating too much in this clone to notice the third clone that was behind him. The clone came at him and kicked his shell hard enough to send him flying.

"Raph!" Leo yelled as he saw his brother hit once again a wall. His preoccupation distracted him long enough for the other clone he was fighting to kick him in his chest. Leo was also sent flying right next to Raph. The three bots changed their fingers to knives once more. They walked to the turtles menacingly.

Leo got on his hands and knees and looked up. He saw them approaching. His mind worked a way out if the situation, but he could find none. The copies were almost near them. Raph groaned and looked up as well. He sighed, this was not going well. The clones were right in front of them now. They stood there for a second looking at the brothers, their faces were emotionless, they held neither hate nor triumph. One of them raised his hand and Leo closed his eyes in expectation, just like Donnie had done before.

And just like before, the blow never came.

A big blast went off from where he had left Donatello. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the robot that was in front of him. His hand was still raised, and his face still emotionless, but now he had a big hole right where his chest was. He saw sparks on him and a buzzing sound could be heard. Leo and Raph made the same face of horrible recognition. Living with a brainy turtle, how couldn't they not know that sound?

"RUN!" Leo yelled. And both he and Raph ran out of there faster than an Olympic runner. They had barely made it out of there before a big explosion sound came from behind them. They hit the ground and covered their heads from the pieces of metal that came flying their way. When they were sure that they had all fallen, both of them looked up from where they were laying and looked back. Only half of the clone was there now and what was left was completely burned. They looked in front of them to see a smiling Don holding the huge laser gun toward the other bots.

"Ya got a way with explosions, bro" Raph said smirking and shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Don told him

Leo smiled, but it quickly faded as he heard the sound of metal feet coming in their direction. He looked back again and saw that the other two bots were running to them. "Uh... Don?"

"I got them"

Raph and Leo rolled out of the way. Another blast was heard and hit the second robot. This time it didn't take any time to blow up. And as that clone exploded, the other one kept on running. He was close enough to attack now, his main target was the purple turtle. He went with enough force to slash at him with his knife fingers. But he had forgotten about the other two turtles. Raph and Leo came from behind Don with a flying kick. Both their feet hit the robots chest. This time, he was the one flying to the other end of the hall way.

"**That** was payback" Raph said smirking

The blue and red ninja moved out of the way again. Don waited until the robot had gotten up to blast. The energy went out of the gun with both speed and force. It flew through the air faster than a gun's bullet. And it hit the robot's head with enough power to disintegrate it at contact. The body stood still for a second, and then the explosion sound filled the turtle brothers' ears for a third time.

Leo gave a big sigh. The robot problem was now out of the way. And now that the predicament at hand had been dealt with, they could concentrate on the reason for their visit. The blue ninja turned to his brothers. "Come on, we have a job to do" he said seriously.

Don and Raph nodded. They understood there was no time for any kind of celebration, not yet. Don directed the laser gun at the barred gate, he fired a smaller yet still powerful blast. The brothers walked into the main computer room. Don got to work while Leo and Raph stood guard. As the purple ninja typed away code after code, his other two brothers couldn't help, but envy him. In these kind of circumstance they wished they knew as much as he did. Doing nothing put them even more on edge, especially for Raph.

Don suddenly got out his bo, his other two brothers grabbed their weapons instantly and got in ready position "What is it, Don?" Leo asked looking around for anything.

"What? Oh! no, there's nothing" Don told him.

Raph raised an eye ridge "Den why'd ya take out yer bo?"

"Because of this" Donatello said pointing to one of his bo's ends. He grabbed the very tip of it and the other two ninjas saw as he unscrewed it like a bottle. He then took out a USB from there, completely intact despite all the fighting.

"A secret compartment?" Leo said risings his eye ridges

"Yep" Don put the USB in the computer. He typed even more and a window appeared showing how much it was currently downloading.

"Do you think we'll find what we need here?" Leo asked looking at all the numbers and letters on the computer screen.

"I'm not sure. Every thing's in a code called "ciphertext". That means that it's in a code that's unreadable for anyone who doesn't know the key to read it. I'll have to work on finding the key and **de**crypt it so we can see what we can find out" Don said honestly

Raph scowled "It betta be there. Otherwise Bishop's gonna haf a lot more trouble dan he bargained for"

**"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE"** The computer told them

Don took out the USB and typed something more to erase any trace of what he had looked for. He put the device back in the secret compartment. He nodded to his brothers who nodded back.

"All right, let's go" Leo said

The way back was a lot easier than they had thought. They had disposed of most of the agents on their way in and the scientist were probably somewhere hiding. The made it to the elevator without any trouble. Once they got to the surface, they saw that the sun was already beginning to rise. Considering the time of the year that it was, it meant they had been in there for about three hours at least. They looked around for anyone that might be there. The people in the hotel who worked since early were already bustling about on their daily lives. They were careful not to be noticed. There was still more than enough shadows to cover them. They made it to the Battle Shell where a happy April and Casey met them.

"Guys! You made it!" April said as she went to hug each one of the turtles.

"Sheesh! Ye guys look like crap. I'm guessin' ya got a lot a action in there?" Casey asked as he too came to greet them

"How about we tell you what happened inside the Battle Shell and away from this place?" Leo suggested

Raph and Don nodded in agreement and Casey and April agreed.

All of them finally left the alleyway grateful that the plan had worked and that they were closer to Mikey.

* * *

**1) This came out way longer than I expected. **

**2) The bad thing about writing a little Mikey is that I kept coming up with a bunch of Mikey lines during the fights that I couldn't use. It was frustrating!**

**3) Everyone who's a TMNT lover say woot woot! If you said it then you should go and visit the new website I made. Just visit my profile to find the link!  
**


	14. Black Room, White Memory

**Sorry for the lateness people. I was kinda sad with the few reviews I got last chapter. I seriously thought I would have gotten a LOT more with how long the chapter was. So because of that, I'm gonna name the people who DID review.**

**Big thank yous to:**

**SoujaLightFaerie, Navaka114, anniewanny2, Simone Robinson**, **raphfreak, SavirtriXLeo**

**YOU guys are awesome!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 14: Black Room, White Memory_**

_

* * *

_48… 49… 50… 51… 52…

They were almost there, almost in cell 57. Mikey's heart pounded louder and stronger against his little plastron. He looked at the two guards who were carrying him thinking that they could hear his heart for sure. His mind was reeling with the same question. What was in cell 57? Why had the guards looked worried?

53… 54… 55… 56…

Fifty-seven

Mikey noticed the way the two bad men hesitated for a second; like they weren't sure they wanted to carry out the order. That made him even more nervous. The one second hesitation passed all too fast for the little turtle and the men lowered the cage to the floor. The one standing the closest to the code panel pulled out his glove and put his hand on the screen. The door slid open.

All Mikey was able to see was darkness. There were no lights in this room and never before had Mikey wished for the first room they had taken him to where everything was light. The men didn't pick him up. Instead they just opted for the option that didn't involve them getting inside the room and that was to push the cage in a bit and opening the cage's door.

"Out" one of the men said, but Mikey didn't move a muscle. His fear had once again frozen him and rendered him immobile. The agents didn't care.

"Out!" the other man said with more force and shook the cage. The youngest Hamato yelped in surprise and scrambled out of the cage and into the dark. The agents didn't even glanced back at him and once he was out they picked up the cage and closed the door and the only light source.

Mikey began breathing hard again. He couldn't see anything in this dark. He didn't know where the walls were, or the corners, or the ceiling. In this dark the space seemed to drag on forever. Suddenly he felt even more alone. There was no family here, no friends, only darkness surrounded him.

Mikey felt cold and shivered a bit. He hugged his knees to his chest as close as he could trying in vain to keep warm. Then he tried to feel for his bandanna, or at least what used to be a bandanna. He grabbed it, pet it, and held it. Mikey then felt a bit of panic rising. It didn't feel the same, why didn't it feel the same? He used to get a warm sensation from it, but now he wasn't getting anything. He used to feel closer to his family, no matter in what situation the bandanna was always his connection to home. But now... now it felt like just another piece of torn, dirty cloth that held absolutely no value to him at all.

The little turtle let the material fall from his hand. If there was no importance to it, then why cling to it?

Mikey gave a bone-weary sigh that had no right to come out of the the little terrapin. What would happen to him? Would he really die in this place? No one came to rescue him. They said they would, but he has been suffering for who knows how long and no one has come. He hated this place, he hated this people, he hated this room for being so dark, he hated his bandanna for not bringing him comfort, he hated The Bad Man for hurting him, he hated the other people for giving bad looks, he hated the car they drove him in, he hated everything!

The child felt more tired than he had ever remembered feeling. He lay on the ground still curled up in a ball. A single tear came out and then he went to a restless sleep.

* * *

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! PLEASE! AAAH!"

"DEJENME IR! POR FAVOR, YO NO HICE NADA! POR FAVOR!"

"ATE KARA TEO HANASU!"(1)

Bishop smirked to himself as he walked through the corridors of the underground facility. All those pleas of help meant that the scientist were doing their jobs. Good. He didn't expect anything else from someone working for him. So what if they didn't like their jobs? This was all for the greater good. Many who were bold enough to question him about his actions were immediately dealt with anyway. If they were having doubts then that meant they weren't good enough for their jobs. It bothered him the way they actually dared ask why he also experimented in humans. It was obvious, of course. He wanted to create a super army to defend them from the Alien menace and if he extracted what he needed from freaks, then he needed humans subjects to test out the actual formulas. It was pure, simple logic. Nothing more and nothing less.

Besides, there were already enough humans on earth to take up it's resources, no one ever noticed a few less. Who would notice if the bum from a street corner suddenly one day disappeared, no one. And if they noticed it would be to be grateful that he wasn't there anymore.

"BISHOP! BISHOP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN EVERY SINGLE DAMNED PERSON IN THIS DAMNED PLACE. YA HEAR ME?! YA HEAR ME?!"

Said scientist calmly stopped his footsteps and turned to the prisoner who was yelling his lungs out. He got as near as he could to the subject and stared at him right in the eye. The prisoner immediately shut his mouth. He could feel the stare that Bishop was giving him. The agent's cold eyes spoke volumes of the unspeakable things he could do to someone, anyone, including this man. Bishop smirked again.

"You really want to kill me?" He asked in an cold amused voice.

The man didn't answer. He didn't know if his answer would make things better or not. His silence seemed to be what Bishop was waiting for. He grabbed the clipboard that was next to the prisoners door. He pressed his thumb on the panel and the words "**IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED--------AGENT JOHN BISHOP**" Then a picture of the imprisoned man appeared and information about him. Bishop scrolled down until he found what he was looking for. He turned again for the man and the sides of his mouth were turned up a bit. The victim felt as if he had just sign a death sentence.

"So Mister... Davis Heaton, is it?" Bishop said looking amused "I see you have been one of the most prized subjects in this facility. I do so hoped your stay here had been comfortable so far, but by the way you were yelling I guess that's not the way" He finished in mock disappointment.

"Comfortable? _Comfortable_?!" The man named Davis said angrily through the barred windows, completely forgetting the man he was speaking to was _THE _Bishop everyone feared "You have done test after test on me! Your so called scientists have cut me, injected me, shocked me, mocked me, humiliated me, burned me, and stabbed me, I can't even count how many times I have been near DEATH! All for your so called "perfect" army!"

Bishop chuckled quietly "And let me be the first to thank you, Mr. Heaton, for your extraordinary surviving accomplishment. But don't you worry, I'll make sure that you don't have to suffer anymore _personally_"

And with that Agent Bishop put the clipboard back in its place and turned to keep on walking to his destination, leaving the man behind to enjoy his possibly last few moments.

* * *

_Mikey opened his eyes to find that he was in a dark room. He looked at himself and saw that his body was shining with light that seemed to be coming from him. He looked around again and saw that there was nothing else in the dark room._

_Then something else began to shine. Mikey twisted his head to see that only two feet away from him there was a book. His head tilted a bit in curiosity. He saw that there was a big, swirly M on the cover of the book. He thought it sort of looked like those big magical books that he sometimes saw in his cartoons. He crept toward it, as he got nearer the book seemed to whisper his name telling him to open it._

_He obliged to the soft command. He sat cross legged and then put it on his lap. The book was big, and it covered his little legs quite easily. Mikey traced the M with one of his little fingers in an awed way. He heard the whisper to open it again and slowly, Mikey opened the cover. He eyes grew wide, this wasn't a book! It was a photo album!_

_In the first page there was picture of Leo cooking. Mikey smiled remembering that day, but the smile quickly disappeared as he saw that picture began to glow. Then the darkness seemed to fade. And the scene changed into his kitchen. The he saw that his big brother Leo was right in front of him! He was about to call out to him when he noticed that on a chair by the table was HIM! But he was right here, why was he there too? Then Mikey realized that that was probably a memory he was looking at. He silently watched as the scene played out in front of his eyes._

xxxxxx

_The Mikey in the memory looked at the blue ninja confused "But I thought daddy had told you to never enter the kitchen unless it was to make tea!"_

_"Yeees, he said that" Leo said glaring at the sentence "separate the eggs" in the cook book. What did that mean anyway?!_

_"But you're in the kitchen and you're not making tea" The little turtle told his big brother, still confused._

_"Well, I thought I should learn how to cook so I can finally help around with the meals a bit" Leo said breaking his glare and turning to smile to Mikey a bit. A smile which Mikey was all to happy to comply._

_"Can I help?" Mikey asked happily._

_Le turned back to the book "Sure, if you can tell me what "separate the eggs" mean" he said with an amused smile._

_"Break the eggs!" Mikey chirped happily_

_Leo turned around with his eyes wide "How'd you know that?!" He asked surprised.  
_

_Mikey giggled "Sometimes I help daddy cook and he says I'm really good!" he said puffing his chest proudly._

_Leo chuckled "Yeah, I bet you are. Well, why don't you come and help me out with this?" He said nodding to the book_

_Mikey's eyes shone brightly at the thought of helping his big brother "YAAAAY!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air_

_"So, all I have to do is "separate" the eggs, right?" He confirmed as he put out a pan and picked up an egg._

_"But you need to put Sunny so it doesn't stick!" Mikey said before Leo cracked the eggs_

_"Huh? Sunny? Who's Sunny?" Leo asked furrowing his eye ridges  
_

_"I think he means the butter" A voice came from behind_

_The blue ninja turned around and Mikey jumped from his seat "Donnie! Look! Leo's making breakfast and I get to help him!" the youngest said happily as he ran to his purple brother  
_

_Don parted his arms and received the hug fully "Yeah, I can see that" he laughed_

_"Morning, Don" Leo said smiling at the scene "You said he meant butter?"_

_"Yeah, Sunny is what the butter's called, so when he said you have to put Sunny in, it meant to put butter" Donatello explained as he took out the butter from the fridge and handed it to Leo_

_"You wanna help make breakfast, Donnie?" Mikey asked_

_Don smiled "Sure, why not?"_

_So with Mikey's help they made the eggs, and they turned out to be pretty good too. They were a bit on the overcooked side, but they weren't burned, and that made up to a lot of points. Don and Leo were very proud of themselves with how they turned out. But they decided that eggs alone couldn't be considered breakfast, so they quickly decided to stick to the western tradition and thought bacon would make a good partner. They made enough for the five people in the lair with Mikey being there to tell them when it was time for the bacon to turn over so it wouldn't burn. Again, they stood proudly as out of the sixteen bacon they made only seven of them were brownish black._

_"Wow, this is definitely turning out to be the best breakfast we've ever made!" Don said proudly_

_"Well, we do have our personal little chef here to help us" Leo said looking at Mikey_

_"Yep! And when I'm older, I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone!" The little turtle exclaimed opening his arms to illustrate the "everyone" part._

_"Hey, Maste' Splinta, what d'ya makin' this actually smell go-" Raph was cut short as he stopped to look at the scene that portrayed **not** Master Splinter, but his brothers in the kitchen making breakfast._

_"Surprised?" Leo asked amused_

_Raph stood there dumbfounded for a second, then shook his head and smirked "Ya think?"_

_Mikey ran to Raph and took his hand "Come help too!" He said excited_

_Raph looked at him hesitantly "I... don't think so. I ain't exactly known fer my cooking skills, Little Buddy"_

_"Please, Raphie, pleeease" The little brother said with pleading blue eyes_

_Raph groaned inwardly, why did he even try to deny him? "All right... but I'll only make da toast an' dat's it, got it?"_

_"Ok!" Mikey said pulling him inside the kitchen_

_Soon Raph had the toast ready and they started setting up the table. They put three big plates in the middle of the table, one with bacon, another one with eggs, and another one with the toast. Mikey helped put the plates on the table, along with the forks, as well as a cup for his milk. He couldn't exactly prepare the other cups since Donnie always drank coffee, Leo and Master Splinter drank tea, and Raph liked to drink orange juice. Right at the moment when everything was prepared, Master Splinter came down from his room. When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see all of his sons around a table with food that actually looked good._

_"My sons, I see you have been busy this morning" Master Splinter said making his presence known at the same time_

_"Daddy, look! We made breakfast all by ourselves!" Mikey said proudly_

_"Yes I see that, Michelangelo. I do wonder how is it that the lair is still intact" The master joked_

_"Mikey helped us out on that department" Don said pointing a thumb to Mikey who smiled brightly_

_"Can we stop **admiring** da food an' actually eat it" Raph said getting hungry_

_Everyone voiced their agreement and soon they were all seating down making conversations about everything and nothing. Enjoying the food that all the brothers had worked hard to make. Even after the food was gone, they stayed and talked about whatever came in their minds. Leo and Raph didn't fight once, Donnie never said a complicated word, Master Splinter laughed and joked, and Mikey got along with all of them.  
_

_xxxxxx_

_The scene faded into black once again and the little Hamato blinked as the memory was turned again into just that. He smiled, that morning had been one of the best ones in the lair. Then Mikey felt the book lift itself from his lap. He saw as it floated back to where it was and disappeared just like the memory. And soon he disappeared as well  
_

Mikey woke up and realized that he was left alone again in that dark room. One single tear came out of his eye. That dream didn't help him feel better at all, it helped him remind him that he wasn't there with his family, he was in a cold place where no one loved him. Why did this have to happen to him? He missed his family, his toys, his crayons, the TV, his video games, everything that made his life fun. Maybe he shouldn't wish for it any more. Wishing never made anything happen, it only made his heart ache when the wishes didn't come true.

Suddenly the lights in the room all lit up hurting his eyes. He gave a startled gasp and covered his sight with his hands.

"Hello, little terrapin"

Mikey jumped at the sound of that voice. He whipped his head to the entrance of the room and his eyes widened as he saw who was standing behind him. _The Bad Man_. He was standing there looking at him with amusement and eyes that held no warmth at all. Mikey whimpered and quickly crawled to the opposite direction of the room trying to get as far away from Bishop as possible.

The agent just gave a dark chuckle "You amuse me, little freak. Don't worry, I won't stay here for long. I just wanted to let you know that someone has come to visit you."

From behind, four man came in pushing a large cage.

"**_ROOOOOAAAR!!!_**" Something inside shook the cage terribly. Little Mikey could only tremble even more. What was inside that cage?

Three more men came running with guns on their hands. "Everything all right sir?" One of them asked. Bishop just nodded slightly. The roaring and the shaking continued inside the cage. Mikey couldn't see what it was, the cage was closed completely except for a little window in the front.

Mikey looked at that window trying to see what was in there. But the thing was moving too much.

Bishop gave him a calculating look "I think I'll leave you two to get re-acquainted" he said. Mikey gave him a panic look, his breathing became faster.

**_"ROOOOOAAAR!!!" _**The creature punched the cage and it bent leaving an imprint of the fist. **_ "AAAAARGH!!!" _**Another hit**_ "AAAAAARRH!!!" _**Another one with more force**_ ROOOOAAAR!!!" _**More shaking.

What was in there was mad, really mad, and Mikey was scared, really scared. They couldn't leave him here with that! The little one was too scared to even cry. He was too worried to move, too frightened to think of anything else but the creature inside that cage. Mikey then realized... this was it. He would die and never see anyone ever again. Something clutched at his heart with a lot of force and he began to cry.

Bishop contemplated the fear in that was emanating from the little turtle for a while and then he turned around and went outside of the room along with the rest of his guards. "Hope you enjoy the reunion" He said before the door closed.

Mikey crawled to a corner and huddled up there. He jumped every time the beast punched at the cage. Each time he thought, he would get out and hurt him and kill him. Then finally the creature gave one big roar and the door to the cage went flying straight to where Mikey had been. Mikey trembled even more, tears coming out of his blue eyes.

The creature came out and Mikey's eyes widened even more. Yellow slitted eyes turned to the little turtle filled with primal anger and hate. Mikey couldn't help, but open his mouth

"Le-ley?"

* * *

**(1) Is that how you write it in Japanese?**

**I'll make a deal with you guys. I f I get a LOT of reviews on this chapter, I will make next chapter a really long one. What do you guys say?**

**Hmm... Wonder how many people will review this time?  
**


	15. The Human, Davis

**It has been a loooong time since the last chapter. Sorry guys!**

**But I am beyond happiness!!! And I need to shout out to TWO people who deserve to be thanked and appreciated!**

**The first is... Rika24!!! ---- This user has done a wonderful gift art of little Mikey. It. Is. Adorable!!! The link is below, just change the dot thingies and the spaces.**

**http://rika24 [dot] deviantart [dot] com / art / Gift-Art-The-Little-Brother-116389597**

**The second shout out is also a congratulations, and this goes to... ****toxic-dreamer-2!!! ---- Congratulations on being my 100th review!!!**

**Man... 100... who knew!!!**

**Anyways, you guys did review a lot on the last chapter, and as I promised, I made this chapter longer than the last.**

**Well, enjoy!!! **

* * *

_**Chapter 15- The Human, Davis**_

* * *

Leatherhead woke up startled in a cage on the back of a truck. _W-where__ am I?_ He thought. He looked around sleepily, everything was dark. He stayed immobile for a minute trying to recollect what he was doing in a cage in the back of a truck and why he felt sleepy. The feeling was familiar to him. He always felt that way after an experiment or a "session" with one of the scientist, but he didn't remember either happening to him before, and his body didn't hurt like it normally did. Actually, his arm did hurt a bit, but why?Then suddenly, memories started to rush to his mind one after the other. _Scientist coming in, Mikey being scared, a scientist dropping a paralyzing gun, feeling sudden pain, looking at Bishop's grim smile, feeling disappointment..._Leatherhead gasped as all those memories came back to him.

"Michelangelo! Mikey, where are you?!" He yelled frantically, turning his head this way and that way, trying to see if maybe by some chance the little turtle was still near. He wasn't.

The giant alligator felt a clutch at his heart. Where had they taken the little one? How long had he been out? Was the child hurt? or worse, what if he was.... _No._ He stopped himself from going any further. If he thought about it and acknowledge it, then he would not stop thinking about it. Right now he needed to figure out what had happened when he was out.

He looked at his surroundings again. He could be sure of two things immediately. One, he was not in the lab anymore, and two, he was being moved North. He knew that since the temperature was a lot colder than it would normally be if he was still in New York. The question was where. He remembered the other scientist that told him that he was being moved because they were done with him in that lab. That had been exactly before Mikey had been brought. Leatherhead felt a sudden, small pain when remembering the little turtle. He really wished they weren't hurting him. Although knowing these people, they were probably doing just that.

Leatherhead felt a sudden anger sweep through him. These people knew no boundaries! He could only imagine what the little turtle's family was going through. If he felt guilty for not being able to protect Michelangelo, then he couldn't even muster what they must be feeling like. Mikey had told him of the way they had been wrapped up in a "stretchy purple thingy" as he had put it. They must have felt helpless like that.

The giant alligator felt the truck come to a stop. He was on instant alert. The back doors of the truck opened and six men came in. Two of them had paralyzing guns and the others had protective clothing on top of them. Leather smirked a bit, at least they knew enough not to play around with him. He decided not to attack them though. He wanted to be awake so he could be aware of everything that was happening.

The four men with protective clothes came in and pushed his cage, which had wheels, to the edge of the opening. There a platform lift brought him to the ground. Leatherhead looked around and saw that they were in a... forest? The men pushed him with the other two behind them. They stopped in front of a tree and then of all things, the tree _talked_. They followed the same procedure that they had done with Mikey, except this time instead of the rock having an opening, the ground behind the tree revealed a secret entrance that was bigger than the rock's.

They went into a platform inside and descended into the ground. Leatherhead felt when they stopped and saw as a door slid in front of him. Light flooded into the elevator as the hallway revealed itself. The agents didn't even blink because of the dark glasses and so proceeded to walk out of the platform and into the facility.

When the alligator was finally able to open his eyes, he could not believe who was in front of him.

"Well, well, well. So my star freak has finally arrived, I'm pleased"

"Bishop" Leatherhead growled with narrow eyes and gritted teeth.

Said agent chuckled "Oh, don't get like that. I'm pretty sure the little terrapin monster would get scared of that face"

The giant's demeanor changed completely. His narrow eyes widened at the mention of his little friend and his gritted teeth parted into a gasp. But the expression didn't last before it became one of pure hatred, all turned to the man in front of him.

"Where. Is. He?" The mutant said pronouncing each word with venom and threat.

Bishop just smirked "He's still has yet to arrive in this place. But don't worry, once he gets here we'll give him the best of the rooms, one that even has that ever especial sleeping gas. I'm sure he'll love it"

"Gas? He is just a child!"

"A _child_?" Bishop repeated almost laughing in a hysterical manner, his voice rising with every word "No, mutant, he is _not_ a child. He is a test subject that will further my experiments. He is an example of what happens when someone crosses me. He is just another _freak_ that is infesting Earth with it's lowly existence, and he is the reason I'm making this super army that will protect the humans from the likes of him and his so-cal family."

Leatherhead just looked at the head agent with confused eyes. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at their leader. They had _never_ heard him raise his voice like that. He always had a cool demeanor. Bishop's face was contorted in a mix between hate and amusement. Then, slowly, his face changed back to its composed features. He let five seconds pass before he turned around and glared at everyone who had stopped. All of them resumed their work hastily. Then the agent turned back to the giant alligator. He smirked.

"Well, that was new" He said as if he hadn't just completely lost his composure "Follow me, I think it's time we resume the schedule I had planned today" He turned again and started walking down the hall way. The other agents escorting Leatherhead did as told without question.

They walked along the corridors turning and turning for a long time. Leatherhead tried to memorize the way, but there were too many turns and the fact that everything looked the same didn't help at all. Finally they got to a strip that didn't have any doors except for the one at the end. Bishop opened the door and the giant alligator was able to see a sight too familiar to him. A testing lab.

_This _is why they had moved him? No, it couldn't be. They had been testing on him at the other lab, why would they move him just to do the same things? Leatherhead's answer came in the form of a man. A man who apparently was also a victim to Bishop's sick concept of "the common good." He was cuffed from the hands and the feet, like a jail prisoner. His arms had the injection and cut marks that Bishop's subjects normally have and he had a lot of bruises scattered throughout his body.

"What the hell are you people going to do to me now?" Said the man in what sounded a annoyed tone of voice. This confused the mutated creature. This man wasn't scared? Surely if they had tested on him he would be scared of what else they might do.

"Mr. Davis Heaton" Bishop said nearing the man "I'm pleased to tell you that I have kept my promise"

The man looked at him "Your... promise" he repeated wearily.

"Yes. You said you didn't like the way my scientists treated you here and I said I would take care of the problem personally" Bishop smirked "You should meet the one who will help me keep that promise"

The agents moved Leatherhead's cage farther into the room. The human was able to once again surprise the mutated alligator by not showing fear of him, instead when the man's eyes turned to him, they went from confused into understanding and then into rage.

"You bastard" The man hissed "What? I'm no use to you anymore and now you'll use my death for another experiment? You have no shame. You think that you're doing good to humanity? You _embarrass _it, you piece of-"

Leatherhead couldn't help, but wince a bit as one of the agents struck the other human with straight A+ punch to the nose. The man staggered back, but was held up by the other escort. Bishop just smirked.

"Mr. Heaton" The head agent said shaking his head in mock disappointment "Haven't you heard that sometimes sacrifices need to be made? But enough chit chat. I have another patient that will arrive here shortly and I want to be there when he gets here." He said looking at Leatherhead. Said alligator growled at those words. He really, _really_, wished he could grab that man's neck and extract his life. He was sure he would enjoy every second of it.

"Now, Mr. Heaton, I want you to meet one of the freaks that's been helping me further my project an incredible amount" Bishop said as if it was something to be proud of, and motioning to the men to bring forth the cage. "This is the creature that calls itself Leatherhead. Amusing, isn't? They actually think they're worth naming themselves"

Leatherhead growled while Davis scowled "Worth more than you, I'm sure" the human said, and the alligator couldn't help, but like this man who apparently wasn't swayed by a mere punch to the face.

Bishop chuckled "I think people here will miss that attitude of yours, Mr. Heaton. Too bad the mutant will finish you off"

"What! I will do no such thing!" Leatherhead growled indignantly "I, unlike you, do not kill people or other life forms out of pure amusement and twisted logic!"

Davis smirked, this reptile wasn't so bad himself. The smirk vanished as soon as the agent started chuckling again.

"I guess a few days out of the lab have made you forget" Bishop said smiling as if he knew the world's best joke and wouldn't tell it.

Leatherhead narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?"

"Does formula 157 ring a bell?" Leatherhead's narrowed eyed became as wide as they could get, Bishop's smile grew "Thought so. I feel impatient now, why don't we begin?" He asked and walked away from the two "experiments."

Davis looked at Leatherhead and Bishop with confusion written all over his face. He saw that Leatherhead had been struck by what the agent had said and Bishop knew it had affected him. "Hey, um... Leatherhead, uh..." he called to the big reptile, a bit awkwardly since he had never spoken with someone so... different.

The mutant looked down to the human, his eyes still wide and fearful. Davis' confusion grew "What's formula 157? What's so bad about it?" he asked

Leatherhead's jaw opened and closed a few times before speaking in a monotone, almost robot-like manner "F-formula 157 is... is a serum of unbalanced chemicals. It penetrates on the subject and it causes for it to become filled with unnatural and inexplicable rage. It raises endurance, speed, as well as strength. I-it causes the subject the become extremely dangerous a-and... deadly."

Davis' eyes became wide with the last bit of information "Deadly? As in... killing deadly?" he asked

Leatherhead nodded.

"H-have you ever... you know... killed someone?"

"No" Leatherhead said quickly"But, I think that is what Bishop wishes to see in this experiment"

"To see if you will kill somebody?" The human questioned. He looked toward the 6 inch thick window where the scientists were working on preparing the necessary precautions for the experiment, Bishop leading them.

So this is why he was here...

Great.

* * *

"OK, so 26 belongs to 'O' which means 99 is 'D' which in turn makes 46 'I' and... wait, no. That couldn't be 'cause then that would mean that one isn't 'I', but I'm more than sure it is... maybe they have different numbers... 46 equals 'I'... and... 79 too?"

"Hey, Donnie"

"If 46 and 79 go together then maybe they go in columns..."

"Yo, Don!"

"So then all I have to do is write the alphabet and then write the numbers in a way 46 and 79 go in the column..."

"DON!"

The purple ninja was startled out of his musings as he saw his older red banded brother giving him one of his glares. "Um... Raph? What are you doing?"

Raph glared even more at his brother "I've been tryin' ta get yer attention for the last five minutes an' ya _know_ I don't like ta be kept waiting" he crossed his arms and glared harder to emphasize his point.

Don blinked "You have?"

Leo came from behind Raph "Don, you've been working on that non-stop, you need to take a rest!"

Don's startled look quickly changed into an annoyed one "A _rest_?" He repeated "How can you expect me to rest when we have the only thing that can take us to Mikey right here?!" he yelled "I'm the only one in this group who can figure out how to get to him and you want me to _rest_?"

"You're not the only one, Don! Did you forget that April's helping us as well? She's been working on this as hard as you, but at least she know that she won't get far if she doesn't get some of her energy back" Leo tried to reason.

Don took a deep breath trying to physically calm himself down "Look, I know that you guys are worried about me, but I'm _fine_. All I need is some coffee and I can stay awake for more time"

Raph shook his head "You may be able to fool yerself Don, but we can see you're not _fine_ as you say you are"

"Why don't you go rest for at least two hours and then get back to work?" Leo said stepping forward, taking the pencil from Don's hand, and putting it back on the desk "I'll wake you up and you'll probably work faster than right now"

"But-" Don started, but stopped when Master Splinter walked in the room.

"Your brothers are right Donatello. Remember that when you and Miss April are able to figure out the secret message, you will need your energy to go retrieve your little brother. It will help no one if you or your brothers are too tired to fight for him." the wise rat said.

Don sighed "Yeah... I-I guess your right"

He got up and walked out of the lab and toward his room "But you will wake me up in two hours, right?" he asked turning to Leo

"Two hours. No more, no less" Leo assured him. Don nodded tiredly, now feeling his body sag since his mind wasn't occupied with anything, and walked out.

Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter looked at each other. Raph growled "I hate not bein' able ta help"

"I know exactly what you mean" Leo said

The wise sensei looked at them with empathy "We must try not to worry more than usual, my sons. Donatello and Miss April are doing what they can to help right now. When the time comes, we will help where we are needed"

Leo nodded, but still felt regretful and guilty that he wasn't able to do anything right now to help his intelligent brother save his smallest brother. Raph just stopped growling, but still had a cross look on his face. He was angry that all he could do was wait for the fight to come to him, instead of him going to the fight. He felt restless, he wanted his little brother back so badly, his fists just ached to hit Bishop's face to a bloody mess. Both of them sighed at the same time, but didn't even noticed.

Raph walked out without saying a word and soon there were the signature sounds of a punching bag being utterly destroyed. Leo followed and the sounds of air being sliced with swords soon accompanied the noise throughout the layer.

Master Splinter sighed deeply trying to control his emotions. It was hard though, swallowing that lump in his throat that just ached to come out. But he had to do it, he had to be strong for the sake of his sons. All of them were already deeply troubled and worrying for him would have been just too much. The mutant rat shook his head and stepped outside of his gentle son's lab. Meditation and tea were much needed.

* * *

Both of them felt sick. And although it was for different reasons, it was still almost a mutual feeling.

Leatherhead actually felt sick because: yes, he was strong, yes, he was a born hunter, but there was no way he would kill someone now that he had been gifted with his mutation and was now able to know between killing for food and killing for pleasure (not that this was pleasure at all). And even if it was for food and he was starving, he could never kill a human (or fellow mutant) because of it. Unless it was Bishop, then he might think about it. But now he was being forced to kill someone (who was not Bishop) and that he actually sort of liked. The stupid formula 157 was ready to be shot at him and he would not be able to control his most primal instincts. He would kill, and in that moment, he would most likely enjoy it. Leatherhead mentally shuddered knowing just how true that would be.

Davis on the other hand felt sick because _his _most primal instincts were telling him to get away from the big bad mutant alligator that would bring forth his death. His more logical side knew that it wasn't the alligator's choice to do so and that the one he should fear _and_ be angry at most was standing behind a glass window (probably with that stupid smirk on his face) preparing everything to sit back and enjoy the soon to come show. He had to think of something, but what? There was no way to get out of this room, and even if they did, there was no way they could get out of the facility. There had to be something...

Davis' eyes lit up when an idea popped in his head. He had thought it up in 3 seconds, it was stupid, foolish, and only a truly desperate person would even consider it.

The human decided both he and Leatherhead were desperate enough.

"Hey, Leatherhead" He whispered, turning away a bit from the window so they couldn't see his lips. Said mutant turned his eyes toward him. "How would you like to get out of this place alive and in one piece?"

Leatherhead's eyes became wide for a second "Do you have an idea?"

Davis nodded just enough for the mutant to catch it "But it's risky and desperate, are you willing to try?"

"How do you know you can trust me?" the alligator asked "I am a mutant and you only met me a few minutes ago"

The human smirked "Maybe, but the few things I've heard you say are enough for me to know you're not bad, at least not as bad as him" he said nodding to where Bishop was. "Look, I seriously don't care what you look like and I'm willing to trust you. The question is, are _you_ willing to trust my plan?"

Leatherhead thought for a moment, then he spoke "Yes, but only if it includes another little mutant that will arrive here in this lab"

"Wha- no, look, we can't risk waiting for anyone. It's gotta be now!" Davis whispered with a bit of desperation "Whoever this is, you're gonna have to leave him or her behind and come back when you have another more thought up plan than what I have right now!"

The mutant predator's eyes became cold "Then I shall not be part of it. I have promised myself I will care for the child and I will not back down from it"

Davis' eyes became confused "Child?" he asked. These people were bringing a _child _to this Godforsaken place?! How could they?! Davis inhaled and exhaled through his nose and took a second to analyze his fellow prisoner. He was a kindhearted soul, there was no doubt about that. He was willing to stay here and suffer at the hands of Bishop and his scientists just to be able to be with the kid (who had most likely already been abused by the bastards) He sighed.

Great. Take a tortured child, throw in a kind, selfless soul into the mix, and what do you get? A stupid inner good guy demanding you to take the already half formed plan, screw with it even more, and include that child in the escape.

Damn conscience...

Davis looked up to the giant alligator "All right, if we include the kid, would you be willing to risk it _then_?"

Leatherhead looked down to the human and the sides of his mouth turned up just the slightest bit "_Then_... it would be a pleasure"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, the test is ready" One of the scientist said to his superior.

Bishop nodded and turned to a microphone, pressing a button, he addressed his two prisoners "Well, it seems that we're ready on this side. Are you?"

From the other side of the window, the two captives scowled deeply. Bishop only smirked at this. "then we'll begin" he said as if they had actually answered his question.

Bishop made a motion with his hand and from a hidden panel in the room a dart with the formula shot out. Leatherhead growled/grunted when the dart pierced his thick skin. Instantly pain coursed through his body making him roar loudly. Davis eyes grew wide with fear and he backed up immediately from the mutant alligator. Leatherhead's eyes, on the other hand, became slits and he started breathing heavily as anger turned to downright primal fury.

The head agent's mouth turned up at the sight. His mind was already imagining what wonders his army would be if they were as vicious as this.

The giant mutant started trashing the place. Anything that came within his perimeter would get shattered and completely destroyed, but there weren't too many things in the room, and Bishop knew why...

As soon as the alligator had destroyed the last of the material things, he started searching for a new prey, a new victim, something else, anything that he could get his hands on to destroy, to kill. But he didn't want wood or metal, he wanted flesh and blood. He wanted to hear screaming. The mutant looked around the room and then stopped as he was able to smell... fear.

Yes... fear. That's what that smell was. Precious fear for him, and he would show exactly why he needed to be feared. He searched the smell and when he got a general direction, he searched with his eyes... there. Behind the the remains of a metal table, there was the creature that was correct in fearing him.

Bishop smirked as he saw Leatherhead was able to locate his target quiet easily. This is when the actual show started. If he could get _this_freak to kill a human, then his emotionless army would have no problem in killing a female freaks and their off-springs. Not children... never children. They were not worthy of being called that despite what the alligator thought (not that it mattered). Bishop's smirk turned to a smile as he saw the giant freak get closer to his prey. Yes... closer...

Davis was trembling behind the smashed up table. He tried to control his breathing so it wasn't so loud. He could hear Leatherhead getting closer. He couldn't move to another part of the room, this was the only place where he could actually hide. So what could he do? Maybe try to get behind him? Maybe... but he would have to be quick. Is the alligator quick as well as strong with the formula? He didn't know, but maybe...

Davis' thoughts came to a screeching stop when he realized he couldn't hear anything anymore. No growling, no footsteps, nothing. He chanced a look behind the table. Leatherhead wasn't there. But where...

Growling... behind him...

Davis turned slowly, his eyes on the ground. As he turned he was able to see the feet of a reptile. Ever so slowly his gaze went from the feet... to the waist... to the chest... until he saw a set of sharp pointed teeth baring themselves at him, and a pair of yellow slitted eyes glaring at him as if he was the cause of every problem in the universe.

Not. Good.

Davis screamed loudly while at the same time he scrambled out there and headed to the door and only exit of the lab. He pounded on it with his fists "LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT, PLEASE!!! HELP ME!" He hastily turned back to the mutant who was walking toward him slowly and menacingly. He turned his head this way and that way trying to find a way out of the creature's claws.

But Leatherhead would have none of that.

His slow menacing pace became faster and before Davis had any chance, he felt the alligators mutated claws slash at his chest. Davis cried out in pain and surprise as he fell back on the floor. His surviving instincts pumped adrenaline into his heart and kept him from just staying there. He crawled as fast as he could from that spot. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. Leatherhead grabbed him from one of his legs and threw him toward the 6 inch window from where Bishop and the scientists were looking. Davis grunted as the air in his lungs was pushed out as he crashed there.

The mutant alligator was not satisfied though, and he was tired of playing with his prey. The reptile ran this time and before Davis had a chance to recover from the previous hit, Leatherhead's claws slashed his back. Once again there was a cry of pain, and another, and another as Leatherhead kept slashing at him. Davis' clothes, which had been white with only some stains of blood, were now mostly red. And soon, his cries died out and were heard no more.

Bishop motioned for another dart. Leatherhead roared again, but this time instead of rage he felt dizzy and stepped away from his victim. In fast motion, seven shielded and armed guards came into the room with a cage big enough for the alligator, it was mostly closed up except for the barred window in the front. The men put the cage near enough the reptile and opened the door, then they kicked him inside the cage and closed it before the alligator could regain enough conscience and would slash at them.

Bishop came inside the room. He took one look at the human corpse and turned and from it. The job was done, if it had been another freak he would have let the mutant rip him to pieces, but he didn't need to see a human.

"You two" He said looking at two scientist who had come in inside "take the body to the autopsy room and check if there is anything out of the ordinary with the wounds"

The two scientists instantly moved. Bishop turned and motioned for the guards "Follow me" he simply said and got out of the room.

The guards pushed the cage without question.

Inside the cage, Leatherhead was becoming more conscious. He shook his head once and saw that he was inside a smaller cage once again. From the small window he was able to see the bloody body of the human Davis. He saw as the scientists grabbed him and put him inside a bag. He saw his eyes, they were open and staring at nothing. "Follow me" he heard Bishop say. And just before he was taken out of the room and the scientists zipped the bag, he saw as those lifeless eyes...

Winked at him.

* * *

**All right, you guys know what to do. And remember, if I get lots of reviews next chapter will long too. So review!!!**


	16. Escape From Hell

**FINALLY!!!

* * *

_Chapter 16- Escape from Hell

* * *

_**

_**"Samuel Rogers  
#60933922  
Lv. 4 Access"**_

_**...  
**_

_**"ACCEPTED"**_

The door to the autopsy room slid open as both interns took the battered body inside. It was degrading to a point. Both of them had been interns in this place for at least a year and they still didn't let them handle real jobs. It was a problem all right, a problem neither of them had trouble voicing through the whole way and were still going at it.

"Honestly! You'd think working here for a year would make him respect us a bit more!" The intern Samuel said as they stopped in front of an empty counter.

Both of them grunted as they lifted the body from the carriage to the autopsy table.

"Yeah! I mean, we've seen a bunch of things that most scientists don't see in years of experience! Doesn't that deserve something?!" The other scientist agreed wholeheartedly, unzipping the bag and revealing the body of Davis.

Samuel nodded as he took off whatever was left of the bloodied shirt "Exactly. So then why are we doing autopsy on a _human_?!"

"Probably 'cause we still have the title "intern" in our names" The other one said as he started to put in information on a checklist in case they found something remotely significant on the body.

"Probably" Samuel muttered scanning the wounds. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed as a look of surprise and confusion took over his facial features.

The other intern mirrored the look "You okay? Don't tell me you actually found something?"

"These wounds aren't serious" Samuel said under his breath

"Huh?"

"He's alive" he said just a bit louder and with what seemed like worry

"What?"

"He said that I'm alive" A new voice answered.

Both scientist looked bewildered at the source and were stunned to see that the "corpse" was looking at them with what seemed amusement. Unfortunately for them, neither was able to do much afterward as it was at that moment that Davis decided to reach up, grab the back of their heads, and smash them against each other rendering them unconscious for a pretty long time.

Davis sat up and looked at the cataleptic bodies. He shook his head feeling a bit sorry for them. They were incredibly young and probably really smart, but sheesh, could they complain a lot!

The human tried to jump from the table, but winced as pain shot from his multiple wounds. They weren't serious at all, Leatherhead had done a good job at acting as if he was slashing ferociously while still making them superficial, but they were wounds nonetheless and wounds hurt.

Davis took a deep breath and decided to clean his injuries first. It wouldn't make for a very good impression if they saw a bloodied man walking around freely. He turned one of the faucets on and started cleaning himself as fast as he could. He took off his remaining clothes and eyed the other two. He decided to put on the other scientist's clothes and id since that Samuel guy had been the one to open all doors. He muttered a "Sorry, kid" and quickly undressed that scientist down to just his underwear and put on his clothes and glasses (which thankfully weren't magnified a lot.) He grabbed the ID, the electronic map all interns were required to have (the place was too big and Bishop didn't want to bother looking for anyone), and checked himself quickly. He took another deep breath. Here's to hoping.

He put the id on the scanner to be able to get out.

_**"Bob Smith  
#60933756  
Lv. 4 Access"**_

_**...**_

_**"ACCEPTED"**_

David made a face and turned back to look at the stripped scientist "Bob Smith?" he asked not really expecting an answer. He shook his head and turned back as the door slid open. He looked at both sides of the hallway and saw that no one was coming, good. He may have a disguise, but that didn't mean he was completely out of harm's way.

He looked at the map and walked quickly down one of the hallways. He needed to get to Leatherhead quickly or else the whole plan would be ruined. He still couldn't believe these people would bring kids to this place. Davis walked quickly through the maze looking at the map from time to time and hiding his face as best as he could when another scientist or agent would pass by.

He stopped in front of a door that said "POWER SUPPLY" and without another thought, put his id on the scanner and went inside.

The room was filled with big Power Supply Units. He moved through the mini maze of potentially dangerous machines until getting to his destination, another room, this one filled with computers. Davis saw that there were two body guards in there and hid behind one of the machines. He looked around as his mind worked quickly. His eyes lit up with an idea. He grabbed one of the power cords that held less energy and moved it to the position he would need it. Then he looked at the big machine. He pressed a button and waited for his time to act.

The men inside the room were being attentive. They were in charge of managing the power supply for the whole building, a job they _had_ to take seriously. Everything inside the facility was managed electronically, if there was a power failure, Bishop would probably skin them alive (and he probably would too!) So because of this they were being as attentive as they could until the next shift started.

A small red light started blinking and both agents were aware of it immediately. They looked at each other for a micro second and nodded. One of them went to check on the problem. He walked to where the source of the problem was coming from and saw that a button that shouldn't have been pushed was pressed and reached to push it again. At that moment he felt someone come from behind him, but before he could scream a hand covered his mouth and electricity filled his body. He was unable to fight back as his body filled with tremors. Not soon enough the shocks stopped coming and he fell unconscious.

Davis smirked and took off the rubber gloves they always had for emergency. That had been easy enough, now for the other one.

Davis was as quite as he could be. Even if he wasn't trained in the art of stealth, the other agent had most of his attention on the screens meaning he was relatively safe. Without doing so much of a show, Davis grabbed the nearest object he could easily life (this being a metal hand lamp) and quickly stepped close and hit the guard in the head. The agent fell like dead weight without giving so much as a squeak. Davis smirked, but savored his victory very briefly, he had a job to do.

He sat down on the chair the unconscious guy had been in and started to type furiously, all the while hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Le-ley?"

I-it was him! But… he looked different. He looked angry at him. But Le-ley wouldn't be angry at him, right? Mikey saw the giant alligator moved menacingly around the room. His eyes moved with him watching the giant intently. Leatherhead then gazed directly at him. For just one second Mikey was able to see the Leatherhead he knew in those eyes. Mikey wanted to smile, but almost as soon as he was thinking about it the alligator roared loudly erasing his ease and bringing up his fear and confusion again. Why was Le-ley acting like that?

"L-Le-ley? Wha's wrong?" Mikey asked innocently and fearful at the same time

Leatherhead didn't answer. He looked from the window where he knew Bishop was watching to where Mikey was. God, it hurt so much to not just run and grab the little kid! But not being able to do that Leatherhead made a quick check-up on the mini turtle and did not like what he saw. Mikey was skinny, they had only been separated by a day, maybe two, but Mikey didn't look good at all. That Bishop had probably not fed him once since he had arrived at this place, he was infuriating! He, who normally hated violence, wished to just wring that neck of his!

Leatherhead growled audibly once again, the sound making Mikey a bit more fearful of him. He didn't want Mikey to fear him, but he had to act and buy enough time for Davis to do his part of the plan. Hopefully the human had been truthful enough and would actually keep it. For one second he wished to be able to tell Mikey about it and have him act as well. But he couldn't, not with Bishop watching. Although it was hard to achieve Davis had been able to tell him because of his mix of human and alligator anatomy there was a place between his shoulders and his neck that was only skin and fat, meaning that the formula wouldn't have anywhere to go if it struck there. Leatherhead had made a mental note of asking how he knew his anatomy when everything was safe.

The alligator had seen the place where the dart would be shooting from. Knowing this, it was simply a matter of figuring out what position he had to be in in order to get hit exactly in that place. He had made the calculations quite easily in his head, thanking at that moment the quick mind the mutagen had given him. After that it had been all about the acting. Acting he needed to keep going.

Another powerful roar sounded in the room. Leatherhead saw that Bishop, while pleased with his aggressiveness, wanted to see something done. Of course Leatherhead couldn't, that would mean hurting Mikey, and that would _never_ happen. He moved slowly and menacingly toward the little turtle, Mikey whimpered and scooted closer to the wall. The giant's heart clenched at knowing he was causing that, he just hoped Mikey would trust him when the time came.

He glanced again at Bishop, he was scowling. There wasn't much time left! Whatever happened t-

All the turned light turned off. Immediately voices were heard all over, yelling commands. Leatherhead didn't waste a second, because of his alligator DNA he was able to see better than humans in the dark, using this to his full advantage Leatherhead went and got near Mikey whom he could feel was radiating fear.

"Michelangelo?" he said just in a whisper so he didn't scare the little turtle more than he already was.

Unfortunately Mikey still jumped a bit and little tears started to come out. "Michelangelo, do not worry, it is just me, Leatherhead" he said trying to calm him down.

Mikey lifted his head to look at him, but his gaze was unfocused because of the darkness. "L-Le-ley?" he said a bit fearfully.

Leatherhead smiled even though he knew the kid couldn't see him "Yes, it is me" He reached out and petted Mikey's head. He saw Mikey smile and immediately he grabbed him in a hug.

Mikey began to sob "Le-ley, I was so s-scared! The B-Bad Man came here and he w-was really bad! I m-missed you a-and my b-bruthers a-and..." he couldn't say anymore.

Leatherhead kept hugging, but a particularly close yell brought him back to the reality of things. Quickly, he lifted Mikey and shushed him gently. He went to the door and slid it open easily. Good, the plan was working so far.

As soon as he stepped out agents swarmed his exists. They were wearing night vision goggles and had guns ready. Leatherhead growled a bit and moved back inside the room. He went to the cage he had been brought in and put Mikey inside.

"Hold on" Leatherhead instructed and saw little Mikey nod "Okay, Le-ley" he said

The giant alligator then pushed on the cage fast toward the exit. the agents were prepared to fire, but when they did the only thing they heard was little clinks and clunks of metal needles hitting metal walls. Leatherhead didn't waste any time and pushed passed the surprised agents into other halls. He stopped as he came across a fork with both doors locked, which way was the right way?

Suddenly one of the doors opened inviting him to go through there. Leatherhead was tempted seeing that it was really the only way to go, but was distrustful about why it had opened. It could either be Davis or it could be Bishop, but there wasn't a way for him to know.

**"Hey, Leatherhead"** a metallic voice came from above. Said alligator looked up and saw a speaker with a camera next to it.

**"It's me, Davis. Don't worry, I'll guide you to a meeting place, we can go together from there. But go quickly, Mad Scientist and his groupies are going near you."**

Leatherhead smiled at the nickname and nodded to the camera. He wondered for a second if maybe he should take Mikey out of the cage so they could go faster, but quickly dismissed it preferring the protection against the darts or other things they might throw at them. He pushed the cage to the door and made his way to another fork where, like before, one of the closed doors opened.

"Who was that, Le-ley?" Mikey asked form inside the cage.

"A friend, he is helping us get out of this place" the giant answered

"How does he know where to go?" Mikey tilted his head in confusion

It was an innocent question from the little turtle, and he had every right to ask it, but that question halted any other train of thought from the big lizard. How _does_ he know? How did Davis know exactly where to go to turn out the lights? How was he able to get there?

_"Once they take me to the autopsy room, I'll get out, cut the lights, and you'll be able to escape with the kid"_

That was what Davis had told him, if a bit vague, it had still sounded logical then, but now he was beginning to have his doubts. Nevertheless, there was no going back. He was escaping from agents and scientists and Davis was only one who could help him.

Another door opened and Leatherhead made a sharp turn, he could hear the a mass of people coming from behind him, but they were delayed because the doors didn't open for them. The alligator assumed that they had to force their way in, and because they were so adamant about not letting their prisoners escape , the doors probably couldn't be destroyed with their guns or grenades.

The last door opened and the giant found himself in a hall that was barely lighted, he stopped and turned his head one way and another trying to find the next door. But instead of a door opening, he saw a scientist running toward him. Leatherhead roared trying to get him to back away, the scientist stopped and put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, hold it there, big guy. It's me, Davis" the scientist said

Leatherhead stopped growling and the human stepped more into the light. The alligator gave a sigh and nodded "I am sorry about that, Davis, but I do not wish to take any chances"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel, but I locked all the doors and right now they're way behind so we got time" Davis told him, he eyed the cage the mutant had brought with him "Is that your friend?" he aked nodding to the cage.

"Yes, it is" Leatherhead said opening the door and bending.

Davis got closer wanting to see the one who had made his original plan do a 180. "Come, Michelangelo" he heard Leatherhead say. The alligator stepped out and in his arms were one of the tyniest mutants he had seen in this place. He had some human characteristics, but the shell was unmistakable so he assumed he was mutated from a turtle.

"Mikey, this is Davis, the friend who has been helping us" Leatherhead told the little turtle

The human saw as the little mutant's eyes turned to him. He was honestly surprised having not expected blue eyes. Said blue eyes though, widened and he heard a little gasp coming from the little creature. Leatherhead felt him tense up and furrowed his eye ridges.

"What is wrong, my little friend?" he asked

Davis shook his head in remorse "I know" he said in sad voice "From those scars I can tell what they probably did to him. No wonder he's scared, I'd even be surprised if he trusts a human ever again"

Leatherhead nodded knowingly and looked down at the poor little turtle, who was now trembling a bit and trying to hold him closer. He knew what it felt of course, but he hoped it hadn't affected Mikey too much, he didn't want him to change from the happy child he was.

"Come on" Davis said cutting off Leatherhead's thoughts "We should make use of the time we have to escape"

The alligator nodded and followed the human.

* * *

"Come on, men! Move out, move out!" Said a commanding officer as he too, ran after the escaped prisoners. Agents poured out of different places, but started to crowed as they got to the doors that led to other corridors. The power was still out and they had to force their way in.

Bishop, with the aid of night vision goggles, walked furiously behind, each step he made making him more angry. Three scientists and four agents following him nervously. "How is it that the energy was turned off?!" He yelled angrily to the people behind him. A brave, or foolish to most, scientist actually answered.

"W-we don't know, sir" he stuttered. Next thing he knew he was seeing blue and white lights as a punch to the his eye was given.

"Of course you don't" Bishop snapped hatefully, not even breaking his stride "I'm shamefully surrounded by idiots"

The group got the Power Supply room and entered without a thought. The first thing Bishop noticed was the two agents unconscious on the ground. He walked past them as if they were nothing and went to the power control room where surprisingly the monitors were working. There were some workers there already trying to see to the problem.

"Status" The head agent said and was instantly answered

"We were able to manually give power to the monitors connecting one of the power units directly to it, sir" an agent said "From what we found it seems that this wasn't a accident at all. Someone came and did this by hand. Whoever did this definitely knew their way around a computer and was able to encode many of our commands. We won't be able to do anything until we decode everything. That means all doors will be locked until then."

Bishop nodded "Then do it fast, I will _not_ let any freaks escape this facility"

"Yes, sir!"

The Agent turned and once again began walking again. An inside job, but who...

Bishop stopped and made a sharp turn. Two agents confused following him. What could Bishop want in the autopsy room?

* * *

"Davis" Leatherhead called out after having walked for some time. Said person didn't stop, but looked back to signal that he had heard "Why is it that you know how to get around in this place?" Leatherhead asked.

Davis raised an eyebrow "The electronic map" he said lifting the object "I thought you would've figured it out by now"

The mutant shook his head "No, I mean, how did you know that interns have that? How do you know that you're following the right path? I have see the device and I know that it only tells you where you are, not where to go. You also seemed to know already that you would be taken to an autopsy room instead of being disposed, how did you know that?"

Davis slowed down his pace and hung his head in what seemed defeat "I knew you were going to ask that" he said, then he sighed "The reason is that... well... I sort of used to... work in...this place" he finished lamely

Leatherhead stopped altogether "You what?!" he almost growled, and only did not do so because he was carrying Mikey.

Davis stopped as well "I... I used to work here. I was a scientist in this facility and had been one for the last four years"

"But... you do not seem to be like those that have been testing on us" The alligator retorted

"I know, that's why I'm in this position" the human said as he begin walking again

"What do you mean?" Leatherhead asked following him once more

"When I first started to work for Bi-" Davis stopped seeing the tiny turtle tense at the name "for Mad Scientist" he continued "this place was only beginning. At first we would only get dead specimens of different kind of creatures. I was excited to be working like that, I mean, as a scientist being able to study something for the first time before anyone else has study it was the best thing that could happen to you, and this happened daily here"

Davis stopped as he looked at the map and turned a corner "As far as I knew I was in science's Shangri-La" he went on "but when this place started getting bigger and more scientists came, the more cruel that we seemed to get. We started getting live creatures and we tested them with everything we could think of. I'm ashamed to say that I was also part of that. But then one day we got an mutant just like you guys, at first I didn't make anything of it, thinking that it was just an animal, but for the first time in the three and a half years I had been here, I actually heard it _talk_"

"Talk, Leatherhead, all that time I had thought we were dealing with pure animals, creatures that didn't know that difference between good or bad, that only knew we were going to kill them by sheer instinct, but that day..." Davis shook his head "the mutant opened her mouth and _pleaded_ to let her go. I was honestly surprised, we _all_ were."

"All?" Leatherhead said confused

"Yeah, all. Every scientists that was there was stupefied by the apparently sentient creature. We started asking all these questions, promising that if she answered she would get free. Heh, we actually thought that was possible" Davis smiled without any humor "The girl answered everything keeping with that promise and when we were finished we sent her to a room that had an actual bed and gave a big plate of food to make up for the scraps we had been giving her, and then... then we decided to tell Mad Scientist"

* * *

Bishop entered the autopsy room after the two agents had been able to open the doors. Once again he found himself looking at two of his workers in a sorry state, one of them even more sorry that the others. Bishop looked at the empty body bag, the lack of blood, and at the naked scientist. He was able to put two and two instantly. The agent gritted his teeth. He had had fooled! And not only that, but he had been fooled while he was watching!

The head agent's face was filled with rage in that one second, but it was soon replaced by realization.

"You" he pointed to one of the agents "check if his digital map is here"

The subordinate nodded and went to check, soon he turned to his superior and shook his head "Nothing, sir"

Bishop's famous smirk then made his come back "Perfect. Come, men, we're going back" he said and turned back to the power room.

"Um... s-sir" one of the agents said fearfully "What about them?" He asked referring to the two interns

"Leave them, I don't care about trash"

* * *

Leatherhead saw as the human's face grew dark "We were all excited to tell him, we looked more like little children telling their parents about something new they had tried out, but unlike a proud parent, Mad Scientist didn't seemed pleased with our finding. Instead he asked why we had stopped the testing. Everyone grew quite, to us it seemed only logical, she was sentient, she had reason, she thought like a human, but to him those were foolish reasons and ordered us to continue the research. A lot of us were outraged and protested, unfortunately, we had no idea what that would do"

"We were told that if we wanted to continue working here that we had to get used to the idea of hurting beings like you for "the good of humanity" Some agreed reluctantly, those of us who didn't were sent to be part of the testings as the first human guinea pigs, and the rest were just simply killed to make sure _no one_ would tell of this place"

"And what happened to the mutant?" Leatherhead inquired. Davis shook his head slowly and the giant understood.

They walked quietly for a moment, neither knowing what else to say, both just contemplating what had just been said.

"D-did the Bad Man hurt you too?" a little voice asked shyly out of nowhere

Davis turned around and Leatherhead looked down. Mikey had his eyes turned to the human and his head was cocked to one side in curiosity. He had been listening to the story since the beginning "Did he hurt you too?" he asked again. Davis looked at Leatherhead and then back at Mikey, it only took him a moment to figure out the Ban Man was Bishop.

"Yeah... he hurt me too" he told him

* * *

"Sir, we have power once again" A scientist said

"Good, now I need you to do something, and do it quickly"

* * *

Mikey opened his mouth to ask another question, but at that moment all the lights were turned on and the alarms started to screech followed by a metallic voice telling all agents to be on the look out for prisoners on the loose. Mikey gasped scared of all the noise while Leatherhead growled.

"Damn! They must've figure out my encoding. We got to go now!" Davis yelled and started running, the alligator close behind. From the background, they could hear footsteps closing in on them "This way!" the human said and made a sharp turn in another corridor.

Soon they could hear footsteps closing in from all over the place and in no time at all, some agents found themselves right behind them. Leatherhead held Mikey tighter and tried to cover him with his arms as best as he could. He slowed down just a bit so the agents got closer to him, then with one mighty sweep his powerful tail knocked three of them down making at the same time other three trip over them. Leatherhead started running fast again and caught up with Davis.

When he looked back he saw that another seven agents were following them with their guns ready to fire. Leather growled again and turned to the human "How long until we reach the exit?" he asked. Davis looked at the map "Not too long, just three more corridors!"

Agents started to pour out from the other halls and soon they had a small army running after them. Leatherhead kept knocking down as many as he could with his tail but they were still coming. The alligator turned his head again to see how many he had to knock down again and only heard Davis as he said "Come on! We're almost there, we jus- Augh!" Leatherhead snapped his head back and immediately stopped in his tracks almost falling, but gaining his balance.

His eyes widened at seeing Davis unconscious on the floor and looking up, he couldn't help but narrow them in anger and growling while baring his teeth.

The man in front of him just chuckled "You really thought you could escape from this place?"

Mikey heard the voice and immediately tensed up and started trembling, subconsciously holding on to Leatherhead tighter. Bishop's smirk almost grew into a smile at the sight.

"Too bad you're friend didn't think we could trace that map. Technology can be a backstabber if you don't use it correctly" Bishop said

Leatherhead held on to Mikey tigher, he didn't want them to take him away again, this time it could really be the last time they saw each other.

Bishop spoke to the agents "Take the three to a prison cell and kill them, I hate those who interrupt a project"

The agents nodded and walked toward the trio of prisoners. Leatherhead growled furiously, Mikey whimpered fearfully, Davis groaned, waking up painfully. The agents had them right where they would want them. Except they didn't count on kunai embedding themselves on the floor in front of them and stopping them.

"Ya don't like interruptions?" A voice came from somewhere "Then I guess you like us"

* * *

**I give Rika24 credit for the idea of a secret ally human on the inside. I don't think it was exactly what she meant, but she did give the initial idea and I got inspired by that. Thanks Rika24!**

**BTW, When you guys review (because awesome people review and you guys are awesome), can you comment on Davis' story and himself? I want him to be an ACTUAL OC, instead of just a cliche one.**

**Thanks guys! ^_^  
**


	17. Journey to Lab

**Disclaimer: So... my flying pig said that they WERE mine, does that make it true?!**

**I have never been to Canada. I only had google to work with.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 17- Journey To Lab

* * *

**_

"I GOT IT!"

Raph, Leo and Casey all jumped at the scream (though the turtles hid it better than their human friend). They snapped their heads to where the sound was coming from trying to find out what the shout was all about.

Don came running from his lab with a big grin on his face and waving a paper on his hand, April following him with a knowing smile.

"Don, what da shell? Ya scared da pants outta Casey here with dat yell" Raph asked, smirking teasingly at Casey who only glared at him.

"Well it was all for a good purpose!" Donnie said, the grin never leaving "I finally figured out the code; I know where the secret base is!"

"You do?!" The three individuals yelled and this time Donnie winced at the loud noise.

Don unfolded the piece of paper. It was filled with numbers and letters beyond anyone's (except Don) understanding. "All right" he said "the coordinates are 73.34°W, 66.42°N, and 230 feet under sea level"

"What does that mean?" Leo asked

"That means we have a long car trip to prepare for. The place is in Nunavut, Canada in one of the islands near Greenland called Baffin Island. More specifically in the Auyuittuq Park." Don said, showing he had already done the research.

"Da hell kinda names are those?" Casey asked, and as April explained to him about the Inuit dialects to her boyfriend, who would probably forget it seconds later, the brothers went on to more serious matters.

"All right, guys" Leo said "this is obviously going to be a long trip and that means leaving as soon as we can. I'll go inform Master Splinter of this, Don, you go and get the battle shell and med kit ready. This is Bishop we're talking about, and we'll need to be prepared. Raph, you make sure we have extra weapons and gear at hand in the Battle shell. As soon as all of that's done, we'll be leaving."

"And we'll be going with you" April said, coming up next to the turtles

"Yeah, don't think ye guys can leave us behind, we did help rescue ya from Bishop once before" Casey said coming next to April.

Leo smiled gratefully "Wouldn't even think of it"

They all nodded and went to get everything ready. April and Casey decided to go home and prepare themselves for the trip and most likely battle. Don decided to prepare the medical supplies ready before anything else, Raphael went to the dojo to bring out their shuriken, kunais, darts, and other extra weapons knowing they would be needing them, and Leo went straight to Master Splinter's meditation room, which was right under their new lair, knowing he was most likely there.

Leo went down the stairs, the candles inside the room providing more than enough light for his eyes which were accustomed to the darkness. The blue ninja stopped just outiside the entrance and watched Master Splinter meditate. He looked at the room and let a little smile graze his face. Even if they were living in a lair that was bigger and most of it above ground, his sensei still prefered the darkness of the underground. Probably the rat side of him coming out; no matter how human they acted, they had still all been 100 percent animals once. And just like his brothers were affected by the cold because they were cold-blooded, his master preferred the darkness and safety of the underground because of the way he grew up.

"You may come in, Leonardo" Splinter's voice cut through the younger ninja's thoughts

Leo stepped inside and knelt in front of his master. He explained the situation immediately.

"Master Splinter, Don just told us that he has found where the lab where Bishop's keeping Mikey is" Leo was able to see his Master's eyes grow hopeful "We already started the preparations for leaving"

Splinter nodded "Where is the laboratory, my son?"

"He said that it was in Canada, in a place called Baffin Island" the eldest said "Will you be coming with us, sensei?"

The ninja master closed his eyes for a second, he sighed and then opened them again, looking at Leo sadly "I am afraid, my son, that I will not be able to help out you and your brothers on this task anymore" he paused for a second, then continued "During these past few days I have seen my strength wane, I am not as young as I once was"

Leo nodded sadly, although he tried to hide it. He hated to hear his Master talk like that, and with everything that was happening with Mikey, he didn't want to think about losing anyone else.

"You, your brothers, along with Mr. Jones and Ms. O'neal, will go and find Michelangelo. I shall wait for _all_ of you here" Splinter told his son

Leonardo heard the emphasis on "all". He bowed to his sensei as a sign that he understood.

"Now, come" The master said, getting up from his kneeling position "I want to be there for when you all go"

* * *

Donatello went to get medical kit first. It bothered him to think about the things they might need for Mikey. He knew Bishop was cruel, he didn't see them as living creatures who felt, he saw them as experiments only to be use for that damn army of his. Last time when they were kidnapped, they hadn't been there for more than three hours and Bishop was already going to cut them open. Mikey had been there for more than two weeks, he needed to be ready for anything.

Bandages, antiseptics, anesthesia, scapels, hemostat, forcep, saline...

So many things...

Donnie shook his head. He needed to get this done, he had finally figure out where Mikey was and they were not about to lose him again. He took out other things they might need and put them inside a bag. He got out of his clinic and walked toward the Battle shell. Putting the bag in an easy to reach way, he continued to do the other thing in his charge, the Battle Shell.

He got out his tool kit ready and mounted it on the van as well, then the purple ninja went to the front of the vehicle and opened up the hood to take a look at the engine, the oil, the battery, and anything else that might need checking. A quick get away was probably going to be needed. Once again Don worried. What if Mikey really was badly injured and he needed medical attention fast? What if they actually _did_ need to escape quickly and he couldn't make a procedure as well as he should because of everything else that was going on? And if anyone else got really injured?

Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Stop thinking" he told himself and finished up with the Battle Shell. Then he got everything else prepared in his duffel bag.

Donnie got up and saw around himself trying to see if he had forgotten anything. Med kit ready, van ready, shell cells ready, trinkets that they might need ready... everything was ready.

Satisfied, Don stepped out of the garage and headed to the living room.

* * *

Bishop was going to pay, that much was for sure.

That was the first thing Raph thought of as he went into the dojo to get the weapons they might need. He would love it if that Men in Black wanna-be was all his at the end, but most likely it was gonna be at least the three of them against him. He hated to admit it, but Bishop always had something under his sleeve and it was going to take all their effort to beat him.

His second thought revolved around Mikey, just as it had for the past two weeks. Everytime he thought about the little guy he wanted to smack himself for the mistake of letting Bishop get a hold on him. Master Splinter and his brothers had already told him that it wasn't his fault that Mikey had been taken away. He snorted to himself, he may believe his sensei, but he knew that Leo and Donatello were blaming themselves as much as he was.

The red ninja finally got to the weapons rack and started stocking up on the shuriken and kunai. He also decided to bring some of the darts they would probably be using for entering the place. Donatello could deal with what to put into them.

In all honesty he would prefer to just use his good old sai and bring down whatever bastard dared go between him and his baby brother, but that wasn't likely to happen.

He closed the door that kept the weapons out of reach unless necessary and headed for the Battle Shell. As he passed by the infirmary he saw Don looking at an anesthesia bottle with a dark look on his face, his genious mind no doubt thinking things it shouldn't be thinking. He hesitated for a bit to go and snap him out of it, but decided against it, they needed to get everything done and leave as soon as possible. He would talk to Don later.

He left the things inside the Battle Shell and tried to remember if there was anything else he needed to get done, thinking of nothing he decided to head to the living room and wait for everyone else.

* * *

As Master Splinter and Leo finally reached their destination, both were able to see Raph already waiting. Anyone could see he was restless if not by the way he kept twirling around his sai in his right hand as he paced from one end to the other. Leo looked up and saw that Don was also coming toward the living room, presumably already done with what he needed to do.

"I guess we're all done with the preparations" Don said coming closer to the rest of the family

Leo nodded "Good, then that means we're leaving"

"Ya comin' Maste' Splinter?" Raph asked looking at his sensei

Splinter shook his head "As I have told Leonardo, I am far too old for the battle ahead. My body is not what it used to be."

Donatello nodded, he could see the stress wearing down his father. If he had not said something, then he would have.

"All right, come on" Leo said "We need to go pick up Casey and April before we head to the lab"

Both of his brothers agreed. Bowing down to their sensei and making a silent vow that they _would_ bring back their missing family member.

* * *

Casey and April were already outside waiting for them when they arrived. Casey was holding his signature hockey mask and stick, while also bringing two bats and two extra hockey sticks. April was clad in a black and yellow sportswear, carrying her own duffel bag that probably had extra med material.

They got on the Battle Shell and sat down opposite to Raph, who was the only one in the back, without a word. After seeing all of them sit down, Donnie started to their destination.

The atmosphere in the transformed van was solemn. Everyone was lost in thought, they had a reason to be. They finally had a location for Mikey and they were not going to let him get away a second time.

No one voiced the possibility that little Mikey might not even be there, at least, not the way they wanted to bring him back. They had no idea what might have been happening to him, neither sensei nor Leo had had contact for a while. But still, no one said anything. They were still holding on to their hope that Mikey would be back with them.

And so they rode on

and on

and on

And after 3 hours of driving through shortcuts only Donnie could know, they had finally made it to Canada. Montreal, Canada to be exact, but there was no joy in the crossing, they still had about 18,000 miles to go, way to far from Mikey to even consider cracking a smile.

They were still silent, only making small comments at most. In another two hours they had gotten from Montreal to Sept-Iles and in another two hours from Sept-Iles to Schefferville. Donnie had decided to ride near the railroad tracks to use the already made roads. They finally decided to camp just outside Schefferville.

They were tired and immediately set up watch hours, only eating a bit of food that April had brought (no one else had thought about it) and then almost instatly fell sleep.

Four hours later they got up and started to ride again. There was no more railroad to follow, so from then on they would have to ride through wilderness as much as they could. They avoided cabins as much as they could while passing through forest, tundras, and wetlands. All in all it took an impossible three hours to get from Schefferville to the bay Donnie was heading to.

"Yo, Don" Raph called, being the first one to speak in what seemed forever "What the shell? Why're we near da sea?"

"We're going to Baffin _Island, _remember? We have to cross water for that. Besides, going through here will cut the travel for at least three days" Don answered

"But how are we going to cross the water? Its not like we brought a boat with us" Leo asked

"Actually, we did" Don said smiling, they all made a face to him

The genius turtle used their confused looks as a cue, and pressed a button no one else had noticed. The Battle Shell started to shake and gear sounds were heard. The group saw as the windows became sealed with a clear material, while at the same time all around the vehicle, the sound of something sliding against the metal could be heard. Soon enough, the few sounds of wilderness they had heard, were almost completly silent. Monitors appeared on the back where Raph and the rest were seating, and a weird looking machine appeared at the ceiling.

"Whoa... what happened?" Casey asked looking around

"What you just witnessed was the Battle Shell transforming itself into the most modern submarine yet known to humans and mutants alive" Donnie explained "I call it... The Marine Shell!" he said proudly.

"Wait a minute, I never saw you working on this, when did you make it?" Leo asked

"I actually did work on this, but a long time ago. I read some schemes from the Y'Lyntian people before we left the underground cave the first time"

"Well? Then let's go! I wanna see how this t'ing works!" Casey said

Donnie nodded and they all got prepared again. Pressing some buttons, the now called Marine Shell went the last few feet of land on the wheels. As soon as the machine was half way deep into the water, the wheels contracted themselves and a tail rudder appeared pushing the submarine forward. When the land dissappeared from the bottom, Don pressed a few more buttons and the aquatic van submerged.

The purple ninja turned on the lights and looked on proudly at all the monitors "Oxygen generator, check. Temperature, check. Propulsion motor, check. Radars, check. Everything seems to be in order" he said turning to Leo

Said big brother nodded "Good, and how long do think it'll take us to get to Baffin Island?"

"It'll take us about 5 hours going underwater"

"Five hours?!" Raph yelled "I thought ya said we would get there faster!"

"We _are _going to get there faster. If we had gone by land, we would've been travelling for at_ least_ 3 days" Donnie said calmy, understanding Raph's urgency

The red ninja still looked miffed, but didn't say anything else.

As it was, they were all hungry and so decided to eat what was left of what April had brought with her. It wasn't much, but it was defenitely something. If this had been a normal trip, they would have been laughing, joking, teasing, and fighting good naturedly. But they weren't. The five hours came and went in relative silence. The awe of the marine shell fading quickly.

Then, finally

"Guys!" Donnie yelled. Everyone jumped for a second time since they could remember at hearing Don's voice. Most of them had been drifting off to sleep this time, so the surprise had been more.

"What is it, Don?" April asked a bit groggy, she had actually been asleep for a good 2 hours

"We're reaching Baffin Island already"

"We are?!" Everyone said almost simultaneously

"Yep. According to the map, we still have to travel 75 miles before we reach the lab" He saw the disappointed/angry/annoyed look on their faces "Hey, don't look at me like that. I told you it was going to be a long trip"

Leo sighed "Yeah, you're right" Then turning to the rest of the group "All right then, everyone, let's get ready to leave"

Soon enough, the Marine Shell was in a shallow enough place for the wheels to appear again. Once they were completely outside the water, Don pressed a few buttons again and the van transformed itself once more into the Battle Shell everyone already knew.

The 75 miles they traveled were really not as bad as they would have thought. Then again, they were so near their destination that they wouldn't have cared if they had to travel through sheer mountain peeks. Then everyone felt the vehicle slow down, until then it completely stopped.

"Are we already there, Don?" April asked, hopeful yet a bit afraid.

"Not exactly. Fortunately, the records we stole from the computer at the other lab had a lot more than just the coordinates. It also explained some of the security measures this lab had"

"But wouldn't they have changed it if they knew we stole the information?" Leo asked

"They wouldn't know. I made sure to erase our tracks in the computer main frame. Even if Bishop knew it was us who broke into the place, he wouldn't know we know about the tight security system here" Don answered

"So then, why'd we stop here?"

"The lab has cameras 3 miles before any entrance as a way to be prepared. There's only one entrance that's not secured, and that's where we'll be going in. Once there, it'll all be a case of finding where exactly inside Mikey is"

Leo nodded "Then let's move"

Don guided them to the hidden entrance which, to their surprise, turned out to be inside a seemingly normal boulder. Pressing just the right place, the shape of the rock started to change. Soon they were looking at stairs that seemed to lead down the earth.

"Well, guys. This is where my knowledge stops. The records don't mention anything about the inside" The purple ninja said

"It was more than enough, Don. We got here faster than anyone else could've" Leo said, then he looked at the rest of the team, and in a silent nod, they all went down the staircase, Leo being the first.

The way down was a bit dark, there were very dim light along the walls that only lit the way just enough to see where one was going, Leo was reminded of Master Splinter. He vaguely wondered how he was, he knew he was probably worrying about them, they had been gone for almost two days already.

After a while, they finally made it to a door that looked like it hadn't been opened for a while. It had rust on it's hinges and it didn't look like it was protected with anything

"Well, dat was easier than I thought it" Raph said, a bit disappointed actually

"It seems that they haven't used this entrance for a while" April noted

"Exactly the reason we used it" Don said

"But how are we gonna open it?" Casey asked

"Well, it seems that there's no technology going on here. So I guess it's left to brute force" he looked at Casey and Raph "Want to do the honors?"

"Heh, finally somethin' to do" Raph smirked

"Oh, yeah!"

Both of them nodded to each other and in one swift move, they kick the door off its hinges. Everyone winced at the sound of metal hitting metal, it was louder than they had intended. They all stayed quiet trying to hear if anybody was coming to check on the noise, after a few minutes of silence, they all let out a breath of relief.

They walked through the door and saw the empty hallway. There were broken lights along it meaning that nobody had used or even cared enough to maintain it. Leo could feel a small breeze coming from his right and decided that was the way to go.

"Come on, this way" he said, everyone followed

"Hey, Don. Do the records say about how big this place is?" April asked

"No, the records only contained information on the things that went on that specific lab we broke into. The only information about this place was about the security from the outside and about the subjects who get transferred here" The purple ninja answered

"So we basically jus' hafta ta look around until we find da little guy, right?" Casey stated

"Oh, we're gonna do more dan just look around, I'm personally gonna make sure to leave everyone here with somethin' ta remember me by" Raph said cracking his knuckles

Casey smirked "Ya ain't gonna be the only one"

While his brother and their human friend were bickering about what exactly they would do, Leo was on a different plane of the picture. Don noticed immediately.

"What's wrong, Leo" he asked

Leo was looking up "Look at the lights" he said

"What about the lights?"

"They're not broken. And the hallway's clean, they must have been using it regularly."

"So?"

"So, then why are the lights turned off here too?"

At that moment everyone was able to hear voices coming from another hallway. Everyone was immediately tensed

"Everyone, Go, go, go!" Someone obviously in charge was yelling, then they saw men in their signature black outfits run past their hallway, none of them even looked toward their way.

More voices were then heard, a lot of them yelling. They sounded as if they were in a hurry. Once they were gone, the group was able to speak again.

"Do you think they noticed our entrance?" Donnie asked in a low voice

"No, if they did, then they wouldn't all go to the same place. It looked more like they knew what was going on and the specific place they needed to be" Leo answered in the same low voice

"What do we do?"

Leo seemed to think about it for a second, then he said "We should follow them"

"What?!" Raph growled, barely able to contain his voice from sounding as loud as he wished "What d'ya mean we should follow 'em! we're here fer Mikey, not anythin' else!"

"I know that, Raph!" Leo said in a rough whisper "But obviously there's something going on in here that's affecting the whole facility and if we don't know what's going on, we might get caught by surprise!"

"I don't care! We need ta look fer Mikey, that's what we've been doin' da whole time, we can't stop now!" Raph retaliated coming face to face with Leo

"Yeah, but if something catches us by surprise, we'll be at a disadvantage, and then all of us could get trapped here!" Leo said, not backing down at all

"Mikey's the one at a disadvantage here!"

"I'm not saying we won't find him!"

"GUYS!"

Both turtles looked to their younger brother, who right now looked mad "Fighting right now won't help our predicament! Both of you are right, we need to find Mikey and we also need to know what's going on, but fighting right now won't help either of those get done!"

"Donnie's right guys" April said "fighting won't get anything done right now"

Leo and Raph backed down. Both of them looked at each other and knew they were right. Leo breathed through his nose

"Raph, I want to find Mikey just as much as you do, but I also don't want to get _us _trapped here too"

"I know, it's just..." Raph trailed off, but everyone knew what he wanted to say

"If we're gonna follow them, then we should go now that there's no agents around" The purple nin said

The leader nodded "Come on"

They followed the hallway the agents had taken. Leo noticed that all the hallways were dark. When they passed the doors, it seemed as if the agents had forced their way through them. As it turned out, they didn't have to follow for long. A bit farther ahead there were a group of agents all gathered around another door trying to open it.

"This is so frustrating! I can't believe those mutants were able to get this far!" One of the agents said

"Yeah, Mr. Bishop's probably more pissed than ever" Another one agreed

_'Mutants?' _Leo thought

The agents were finally able to get the door open, and once again they started to move. Just at that moment, the lights turned on making Leo and his group hide even more in the hallway, then alarms started screeching

**"Attention all agents, three subjects have escaped and are heading to exit 34. All available agents are to report to hallway 542 and stop them."**

"I guess they're getting more people on them" An agent mused out loud

"We'll need it. That alligator's no easy matter. Anyway let's go"

All the agents were finally through the forced door and started running to the destination, this time in an easier manner since they could open the doors.

"So that's what's happening" April said out loud

"We should still follow them, whoever escaped may be able to tell us something about Mikey" The blue ninja told them

They followed again, this time at a faster pace. Soon they heard the stomping of feet coming from other places around them and the sound of voices accompanying them. The group stopped just before a corridor where they could see a lot of the agents gathered in a hallway with their arms ready. Leo looked up and saw a pipe that was big enough for them to climb. He saw that the ceiling was high enough for them not to be seen. Leo looked at the group and pointed up to let them know his plan. They all nodded except Casey and April, who weren't trained to do that kind of stuff.

Leo motioned for them to stay there hidden. Then the three turtles jumped up and balanced themselves on the pipe as if nothing. They quietly made their way toward the commotion. They stopped just before they got to the heart of the problem, so they wouldn't be seen. One of the walls was blocking their view, so they couldn't see the prisoners.

But they did see someone they had been waiting to pay a visit to.

Bishop. He was walking to the prisoners with that same smug smile they had seen him with the last time. Leo, Raph, Don's blood boiled at the sight. All of them, even Leo had to admit they had imagined more than one way to make him suffer for what he had put them and Mikey through.

"You really thought you could escape from this place" He told the once again caught prisoners. The ninjas heard one of them growl, confirming that it was a mutant.

"Too bad you're friend didn't think we could trace that map. Technology can be a backstabber if you don't use it correctly" Bishop continued

They decided to walk closer to see if they were able to see the prisoners. As they balanced their way, they were able to see the mutant they had heard about. He looked like an alligator or a crocodile, one of those things. He was definitely big and definitely menacing, specially with the way he was growling at Bishop. Then they saw a human in scientist clothes unconscious on the floor, they wondered for a second about that. And then they noticed something in the arms of the mutant. Something small, with a shell, and...

Their hearts stopped simultaneously. That... that was...

"Mikey" Raph breathed, only Leo and Don were able to hear his voice, and they were able to feel his emotions in that one word. They felt it because they were feeling too.

He was there... right there... right in front of them

Covered in bruises

That was when they realized what estate he was in. He was covered in bruises, cuts, burns. His shell was scratched and marked, they couldn't see his face, but it was probably the same, and to top it all off, there was a big scar on his arm.

"Take the three to a prison cell and kill them, I hate those who interrupt a project"

Kill.

_That_ was the straw that broke the camel's back

They didn't even think about. The three of them just grabbed a kunai each and threw it at the agents who were making their way to their brother.

And Raph couldn't help, but say "Ya don't like interruptions?" The agents turned to them with wide eyes and disbelieve written all over their faces "Then I guess you won't like us"

* * *

**Yeah... I feel this chapter's rushed and there's a lot of talking. Definitely my worse chapter. I hope you guys weren't TOO disappointed.**

**Um... please review, but I'll understand if you don't wanna. (goes depressed to a corner)  
**


	18. Escape From Hell 2

**I had actually meant to get this out by the end of last week, but I literally had NO time in the computer. My brother and my dad used the laptop and the desktop the whole weekend. It sucked.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18- Escape From Hell 2**_

* * *

Adrenaline. A hormone secreted by the central nervous system in response to stress, as anger or fear, and acting to increase heart rate, blood pressure, cardiac output, and carbohydrate metabolism.

If somebody had made a matrix moment out of the second when all the agents, the mutants, and the friendly humans took off each to attack the other _and_ had asked them if that was an accurate definition to the word. They would have probably said yes.

It was in the exact second, right after Raph had finished saying his line, that Bishop decided to shout to all agents present to attack the intruders. At that moment, that especial chemical had reacted in everyone for a different reason.

The three brothers' hands had instantly gone toward their weapons trying to get to where their brother was. Their anger to Bishop for taking away something so precious added to the fear of anything happening to Mikey which only added to the stress of not succeeding in their mission and becoming trapped themselves. The three emotions and causes making their adrenaline rush a force to be reckoned with.

The agents had had only stress and fear instilled on their rush. Most of them had already fought with the turtles at least once and not one of them could say that they liked the experience. They knew what these mutants were capable of when they were not angry, but they all only needed this second to know this time they had someone they wanted, and by the looks on their faces, they wanted him back _immediately_.

The mutant alligator too saw these fellow mutants during that especial second. His brain, which could operate quiet fast, at once noticed the similarity of these creatures with his little friend. It also processed that they were using ninja style weapons. From there came the thought that he had heard about three ninja mutants who had helped the Utroms fight the Shredder. His brain then remembered an important connection it had made some time ago. A connection between these ninjas and the little turtle…

It was also right after that line that one little mutant felt his whole being just pause. As if in slow motion, his head turned to where he had heard that voice come from, and just before the whole commotion had started and became a mess, he caught a glimpse of three individuals. One wearing a blue bandanna, the other wearing a red bandanna, and the last wearing a purple bandanna. For that exact second before the commotion, he saw them as clear as crystal.

And _that_ was when his adrenaline rush started out fear for them

And the moment when that second to decided to pass

"Get the turtles. NOW!"

"Leo, Raph, Donnie!"

"Get Mikey!"

Shouted one of the agents, Mikey, and Leo at the same time. A clash of ninja weapons in use mixed with battle cries and the firing of arms. The agents rushed in like a wave, all trying to be the ones to eliminate at least one of the turtles. The hallways were big enough for the battle, and in no time at all, bodies were already laying on the ground unconscious and unmoving. Casey soon joined the fight as he saw everyone go into action, his classic "Boongala!" battle cry in tow. Truth be told that if it wasn't for the hockey mask and the seriousness of the situation, he would be grinning like a child in Christmas.

Leatherhead was literally shocked still. He would have never predicted this to happen. These mutants were Mikey's brothers, he was sure of it! They came to save Mikey, they had held the promise to him. He saw them trying to break through the wall of humans that had erected between them and their target. They were good, really good. Leatherhead just hoped they had a plan. The sound of people yelling in rage or pain or both was almost deafening. It really was like a battle zone here.

"Le-ley, help them!" he heard someone say. He looked down and saw Mikey looking desperately from him to his family.

"Please, Le-ley, help them! They could get hurt!" the little turtle yelled over the the noise, traces of tears could already be seen in his eyes

Leatherhead didn't get time to answer because at that moment another human appeared right in front of him. He was about to scare her away until he heard her speak.

"Mikey! Oh, thank God! Mikey, you're okay!" she said, the pure relief in her voice making the alligator stop.

"Auntie April!" And without a second thought Mikey jumped from the alligator's arms and transferred to the humans, both of them were embracing each other like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even make a notice of the giant mutated reptilian right in front of her.

"Guys! We have to leave now!" The three of them turned to see Davis jumping over a body to get to them "No one's paying attention, this is our chance!"

Leatherhead looked and saw that everyone really wasn't paying attention to them. They were all concentrating on fighting with the other mutants.

"No! We can't leave my Bruthers!" Mikey said vehemently

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" April said confused

"Who am I? Who are _you_?" Davis retorted, while at the same time ducking from a body that went flying above him

April opened he mouth with the intention of telling him that he hadn't answered her question, but was interrupted by an hand that grabbed her shoulder and pushed her downward, she noticed that the moment she had stepped aside, another body went flying right above her.

"Yo, April! Ya mind payin' attention ta the people here?! The guys are out there tryin' ta help ya escape!" Casey said while still holding her shoulder.

"Uncle Casey!" Mikey yelled, and this time went flying from human to human

"Mikey! Oh, man! It's good ta see ya!" Casey said hugging the little guy as hard as he could

"Another one?!" Davis yelled frustrated turning toward Leatherhead, who pretty much felt like the whole thing didn't include him anymore.

"Casey, what do you mean they're trying to help us escape?" April asked

"Oh, yeah, come on! Leo tol' me ta take ya guys ta the exit. But we gotta hurry before anyone notices us"

"That's what I've been saying!" Davis growled

"Who's him?" Casey asked pointing at the other human

"He never answered"

"Oh, what about him?" this time he pointed to Leatherhead, who decided to finally speak

"My name is Leatherhead, this is Davis. We are friends of Michelangelo. We need to escape" He said hurriedly

Casey shrugged "Whateva, come on, I'll lead ya"

Casey gave Mikey to April so he could have his arms free. He led them away from what seemed to be a battle field. Leatherhead followed closely, not wanting to lose sight of Mikey. Davis shook his head, but followed close as well. They dodged, jumped, and sneaked around bodies. They had been doing well for most of the way, the agents were all still mostly engrossed in fighting with the ninjas to bother with them, the few ones who noticed as they passed were quickly dealt with by Casey's hockey stick. They were almost through the first door when someone from far away saw them.

"Don't let them get away!" One of the agents yelled, grabbing a lot of other's attention.

The group froze at that yell and saw that they had unwanted eyes on them now. _Not good_. Went the thought running through everyone's minds.

"Run!" Casey yelled and everyone did just that.

The agents started coming more and more by the minute. Soon Casey knew he wouldn't be able to clear them. What would they do then? Leo had entrusted him to lead away Mikey and April to safety and now he was going to get all of them captured again! Casey started to worry, something he wasn't used to feeling when he was in the middle of a battle. Normally he would just go with the flow and fight until there was no one else to fight, no matter the consequences.

But this time it wasn't just him. This time he had to take care of April and Mikey, he couldn't just go with the flow, he had to get them to safety. Casey wondered about what he should do when suddenly an agent got a lucky shot and hit him on the head. The human friend saw stars for a second before realizing that the same agent was about to shoot him with his laser gun. Casey felt himself react too slow and knew that he wouldn't be able to either dodge nor defend. What he didn't know was that he had a mutant alligator on his side now.

The agent was only able to register a loud roar before he felt immense pain on his stomach, then the feeling of flying, and finally more pain on his back as he slid down a wall. Leatherhead turned to Casey who only watched him with wide eyes.

"Whoa..." the human whispered, looking at him with astonishment

"You all go with Michelangelo to safety, I will stay here and stop the ones that try to follow" the reptile told him

"What? But they may capture you again?!" Davis said. He may have only known the him for a few hours, but he already considered him a friend.

"It does not matter. My only concern is for Michelangelo to escape safely, but for that I will need you all to go now" Leatherhead said. He looked at Mikey and saw him plead with his eyes not to leave him.

"Le-ley?" Mikey said in a quavery voice

The alligator smiled at him "I promise I will try to make it back with your brothers"

Mikey looked at his eyes, and for the second time since he had known him, Leatherhead felt as if the little turtle was looking at his very soul. The stare only lasted for a few seconds, but finally Mikey smiled a little and said "You really promise?"

He nodded "I promise"

With the promise made, Casey started to guide them again to the door that lead outside of this hallway onto another. Leatherhead turned and saw that some agents were already trying to get to them. He frowned, something that looked fierce on his already intimidating face. He would not let them get one step across that door. The reason he wanted Mikey to go before he fought was because he didn't want the little turtle to see him when he was on full fighting mode. It wasn't pretty, he admitted to that.

Leatherhead closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again they were yellow and slitted. He was now a predator.

* * *

Leo, Donatello, and Raph were fighting to the best of their abilities. They remembered their fight from that other lab, but this was much worse. Waves of agents kept coming at them, making a yet unbreakable wall between them and their little brother.

They could see him. He was right there looking at them with worry. Their hearts constricted in pain knowing that they were so close to him, yet hadn't been able to reach him. It was like suffering while having a medicine that could save you at your fingertips and dying because you _just_ couldn't reach it. They were concentrating on their battle, but the thee of them couldn't help but keep their eyes on him every microsecond they were free.

They saw April sneak her way around all the agents and make it to Mikey. Then they saw as Mikey jumped from that mutant he was with and land on April's arms. It would be a lie if they said they didn't envy her.

Fortunately, Leo was ale to get a clear head through the whole thing and was able to see as some of the agents started to notice the presence of the other human. This was not good. If they weren't able to get to Mikey, then one of the agents might and who knows what would happen then.

He knew they had come here without an actual plan except get Mikey home. They had sneaked in and attacked without any preamble, and now they were in a predicament where it could go very badly for them and whoever was with them. But as the leader, the blue ninja had trained both his mind and his body to work as one or as two separate things. He controlled the way they worked so they wouldn't control him. This was one of those times, and he was grateful for every bit of training he had made. Leo turned his head a bit and saw Casey.

"Casey!" he yelled at his human friend to get his attention as he fought his way to him. Said human turned and fought his way to the turtle as well.

"What's up?!" Casey asked as he punched the daylight out of one of the agents.

"Casey, we won't be able to get to Mikey easily" Leo said, slicing through a laser gun and then proceeding to kick the agent that was holding it "So I'll need your help in getting him and April to safety. We'll act as distraction for the agents and hold them up until you guys reach the Battle Shell. From there call on the radio to Don on his communicator so we'll know when to get out of here"

Casey nodded "Get Mikey, go ta Battle Shell, call on radio. Gotcha!" he said, and then darted to where the little turtle was while knocking out whoever was in his reach.

Leo shook his head, Casey really enjoyed beating up bad guys. No wonder he got along with Raph so well. Remembering his brother, Leo decided that he would have to tell them about his newly formed plan. He turned around and saw Raph sticking his sai in one of the agent's arm and then grabbing said arm to throw him away from the battle. Unfortunately, he didn't see where he was throwing him and almost hit the human in scientist clothes that had been unconscious. Leo jumped up and used the head of a few agents to get to where Raph was.

"These people jus' won't quit!" Raph said upon seeing him

The blue clad ninja nodded while backfisting someone from behind "I know, but we'll have to keep it up for a while. I sent Casey to get to Mikey and get him to the Battle Shell, that means we'll have to act as distractions. Hey, Don, did you hear that?!" Leo yelled the last part.

"I heard!" Answered the purple ninja as he did a helicopter move with his Bo and knocked out three agents at the same time.

Raph punched another agent extra hard. He didn't like Leo's idea one bit. He wanted to get to his brother already! Why did they have to wait even more to get him? Hadn't they waited enough already?! He would have probably said as much to his brother, just like he always did, but at that moment he saw an agent pointing one of those laser guns at them. Raph growled angrily and did a reverse spinning kick, sending the agent flying. He winced as he almost hit April, but fortunately Casey was there before the body slammed into her.

Th red ninja sighed internally while uppercutting the nearest man. He _knew_ Leo was right. Right now with all the agents were on the attack it was too dangerous for Mikey to be here. It was better for him to go to the Battle Shell and wait for them there safe and sound than to stay here where all the danger was.

Leo was right...again, but screw the agents if he ever admitted it.

Donatello was in an almost same predicament. Just like Raphael, he wanted to be with Mikey already. But also like his older brother, he knew that Mikey's safety came before anything else.

The genius turtle did a reverse roundhouse, throwing the victim on top of other three who were about to gang up on him. He then used the few free seconds he had to grab his headset and turn it on. He was definitely glad he had put that extra feature that would let them move freely without worrying about the thing falling. He looked to where the other group was and saw that Casey was already taking Mikey and April (and a scientist and the mutant alligator to his surprise) to the door that led out of this hallway. Casey was taking care of the few agents that noticed their their almost inconspicuous escape. Don just hoped that their escape was like that the whole way.

"Don't let them get away!" he heard one of the agents yell. So much for hoping.

Raph punched that agent as hard he could. The three brothers then simultaneously looked to the other group who seemed to freeze at the yell. Then Casey yelled to run as more agents started to gang up on them.

Leo was closest to the them and so sheathed his swords and started to run to them as fast as he could. He saw one of the agents got lucky and hit Casey with his gun. Leo had a bad feeling and when he saw that same agent point his laser directly to Casey, he knew that there was nothing he could do. He was still too far away to help in any way, but before the blue ninja started to feel that usual feeling of guilt overcome him, he heard a loud roar.

The brothers saw as the mutant that was accompanying the group whipped the agent with his tail and sent him flying to the wall. The three ninjas sighed from relief. There was some kinda of talk between the alligator and Mikey and then Casey was gone, with him Mikey, April, and the other human.

The reptile roared loudly making the agents that wanted to follow the other group hesitate for a bit, but to them it was either fight with the alligator or face Bishop.

So they fought the alligator

They saw as the agents threw themselves to him trying to take him down, but to no avail.

Leo was finally able to fight his way to where the other mutant was. He wanted to know who he was and why he was helping them when he could have already escaped his way out of this place.

Leatherhead turned to the fellow mutant that was getting nearer to him. From the stories that Michelangelo had told him he already knew who this one was.

"You are Leonardo, correct?" he yelled above the laser and fighting noise

Leo narrowed his eyes a bit, his usual careful nature coming into view "How do you know?"

"Michelangelo has told me stories of his brothers, and you are wearing a blue bandanna" Leatherhead said as he clawed an agent and threw him to away from the battle.

The ninja did a butterfly kick to the men who wanted to attack him and then nodded "It is me. But I want to know who _you_ are"

"I am Leatherhead. I met Michelangelo in Bishop's lab before we got moved here" the mutant grabbed one of the agents and used him as a bat to hit another agent.

"Why are you helping us? You could've escaped already and be out of Bishop's reach" Leo said, yanking out a man's gun and then proceeding to kick him in the gut.

Leatherhead bit a man's arm and sent him far away from him, then he looked at Leo eye to eye "Then, what would happen to Michelangelo?"

The blue ninja just looked back at him.

"He and I have become friends, and I do not abandon friends to their fate. As long as can protect him, I will"

Leo finally let himself smile at the alligator, then he once again took out his swords "Then I guess we should get going"

Leatherhead smiled back fiercely "Yes, we should"

* * *

The three humans plus Mikey were running their way through the hallways that led to the exit. They had already passed the doors that were not forced open, and now they could see the ones that had been forced, meaning that they were near their destination.

Mikey had kept asking if his brothers and Le-ley were going to be OK. Even if he already had confirmed the promise with Leatherhead, he was still worried about what could happen to them. April, Casey, and Davis told him in different, but still efficient ways, that they would al be all right, and that they would be all together in no time. Although all three were reassuring themselves as well.

They were all actually surprised to see that no agents had come out of anywhere. All of them had thought that maybe they would also have to fight with those agents that still weren't in the main scenario of the conflict. But they had seen no one, and even though part of them were relieved about it, the other part was anxious, thinking that it had been too easy.

Davis in special was nervous. He knew this place like the back of his hand, he knew that the people here were too careful with their experiments to let them go just like that. He had expected fighting of some kind, or maybe a trap door, or even one of those experimental robots that Bishop had laying around, but there was nothing.

Casey, on the other hand, didn't know this place as well as his fellow human. But he was a self-claimed vigilante. He had patrolled the alleys of New York at night countless of times, beating up bad guys that thought they could get away with anything, Purple Dragons in particular. Those nights had been dangerous, and too many of them had been life threatening. As a result of that, he had developed a sort of sixth sense about sensing danger. He felt it many times when he was out there in the city, and to his displeasure, he also felt it here.

April, unlike the other two, didn't know this place like the back of her hand, and didn't have a developed sixth sense for danger. But she had been friends with the turtle brothers longer than them. She had gone to many adventures with them already, and had even had to fight herself out of danger. And if there was one thing you learned from being with them for so long was that silence was not always, if ever, a good thing.

And so the group went on passing through the bent doors, tense and edgy of what could come out this silence.

To their surprise though, they got to the secret stairway without any trouble. They looked at each other in confused gazes. The three of them knew that that had been too easy. But there was nothing they could do about it. The order had been to get Mikey to the Battle Shell, and that's what they were going to do.

"So is this the way you guys came in, huh? I had forgotten about it" Davis asked, but winced a bit as his voice cut through the pressing silence that had surrounded them.

"Yeah, Don figured out the encoding in Bishop's lab in Milford Plaza Hotel" April answered

Davis eyebrows shot up "You mean they broke into Bishop's other lab too?!"

Casey nodded "Yeah, trust me, those guys have been through a lotta things ta get ta Mikey"

At the mention of his name Mikey looked up to see Casey "Did my brothers get hurt because of me?" he asked in tiny voice that melted the hearts of all humans present.

Casey looked back and smirked to the little turtle "Nah, it was your brothers dat hurt otha' people. They couldn't even lay a hand on 'em!"

Mikey smiled at that and then laid his head on April's shoulder again. His eyes travelled to Davis who was walking behind April. He gave him a little smile and Davis smiled back at him.

The human couldn't actually believe that this little guy had so many people behind him. He was loved more than anyone could ever wish to be loved. And he guessed that they had a good reason to love him. The little guy was surrounded with an aura that made you just want to protect him from the rest of the world. And he had proof with Leatherhead.

Those two probably didn't know each other for more than a few days and the mutant alligator was already putting his life on the line for the little turtle. He wondered how that had come to be. Maybe if he talked with him he could get an idea. Davis smiled to himself. If everything came out all right, then he could do that.

The end of the stairs was finally within their reach. Casey pushed on the hidden door and a rush of cold air hit them without mercy. Mikey felt it more because of his cold-blooded nature and shivered holding closer to April. She opened the duffel bag she was carrying, took out a blanket, and put it around Mikey as well as she could. She nodded to Casey who nodded back, then he pushed the door open completely.

The walked for a little while in the snow and rocks before they came into view with one of the best things that had happened to the group

The Battle Shell

* * *

The agents were dwindling already. There were many bodies strewn over the floor, mounting on top of each other. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Leatherhead were all panting from the excessive exercise they had done with this crowd. The few agents that were left were now hesitating on their attack knowing that now they were just pickings for the intruders. Some of them had even left the battle field, preferring to escape the turtles, and maybe even their psycho leader.

Leo looked calmer with the fact that they had survived this battle, not unscratched of course. They were bruised and even had some cuts here and there, most of all, they were tired. The adrenaline that they had at the beginning of the battle draining as their opponents were fewer.

"Don" the leader called to his brother "has Casey called you yet?"

Donnie shook his head "No, there hasn't been any contact"

Raph punched an agent that had been dumb enough to try to sneak behind him "Shouldn't they had reached already? the Battle Shell ain't that far from the exit"

Leo nodded "They should have" he said, looking thoughtful.

"Do you think that something might have happened to them?" Leatherhead asked, worried about his little friend, as well as his human one.

"I won't rule out the possibility" Leo's expression became darker "But I hope not"

The few agents that were still standing decided that it was all or nothing and so decided to attack the mutants all at once, either forgetting that they had done that since the beginning and had not worked, or simply not caring anymore and wishing to put a stop to it. They were defeated quickly of course.

Donatello got the last of the agents, doing a quick snap kick and sending him to dream land. The brothers and their new ally stayed standing for a moment making sure that nobody else was going to attack, it was silent for that second.

Until Don yelled in pain

"Don!" Leo yelled, turning his head so fast that his bandanna tail actually whipped in the air.

Don was grabbing his ear as if in pain and in one swift move ripped the headset from himself.

Raph was there in an instant as well "Don, what happened?!"

"That thing just screeched in my ear!" Don said, glaring at the piece of technology

"Why would it do that?" Leo asked

Leatherhead grabbed the object in question and studied it "It could be that the radio wave-length was interrupted"

The three brothers looked at Leatherhead in confusion, silently asking how he knew about that stuff, but then Donatello's face changed it's demeanor completely, realizing what that meant.

"What's wrong, Don?" Raph said, narrowing his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to like what he heard.

The purple ninja looked at Raph "The only thing that could've have done that was if something happened to the one of the transmitters" he said "My headset was okay until now, and that means..."

"That something must have happened to the your Battle Shell" Leatherhead finished, now making the same face that Don had.

Leo didn't say anything, instead he looked around the place as if looking for something. His face changed as he too realized something that none of them had noticed since the beginning of the battle.

"Leo?" Donnie said, not liking his brother's face at all

The blue ninja just looked at them with the face that said of a horrible realization

"Guys... where's Bishop?"

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated this fast in a long time.**

**POLL TIME!**

**All right, well, unfortunately this story is coming to an end pretty soon and I'm going to have to start a new one. So I decided that I'm going to let you guys decide what kind of story I will be making.**

**I have posted the genres that I would like to work on for the next story, and what you guys have to do is choose which 2 you like the best. **

**Vote! or else I might end up doing a story you might not like.**

**BY THE WAY**

**Please review this chapter!**

* * *


	19. Pursuing The Target

**See? I haven't forgotten about this story**

**

* * *

_Chapter 19- Pursuing The Target  


* * *

_**

"Bleh! Arrh! ppfft! Ugh! Man, is dat stuff gross!" Casey said, cleaning his mouth from the disgusting feeling of the greasy cloth used to clean motor oil from hands.

"What da shell happened Casey?! Where's Mikey?!" Raph yelled, more worried than he had ever been.

After realizing the situation they were in, the mutants had immediately raced back to the Battle Shell worried beyond belief about what could have happened. Unfortunately, as it turned out, their worries had been well founded. They had come back to find their two human friends tied, gagged, and unconscious inside the transformed van. The radio had been completely broken, with the spark still jumping from the cut cable that had no where to conduct that electricity anymore.

Don had taken out the smelling salts and had woken up both of his friends. But they had forgotten to ungag them and they had woken up with a rather _really _bad taste in their mouth. Casey had been more vocal than April, who had prefered to just grimace at the taste.

"April, Casey, what happened?" Leonardo asked, with a dead-serious tone of voice

Both humans blinked for a second and the realizing the predicament they were in, both set of eyes grew wide. April turned to Leo desperately "Leo! You have to help them! Mikey and Davis ran away into the forest for safety!"

"Safety form what?" Don asked

"From Bishop" Casey answered with disgust on his face "Dat bastard followed us here an' attacked us jus' as we were 'bout ta contact you guys. He sprayed us with somet'ing an' we blacked out. I couldn't even _try_ attacking him!"

"What about Mikey and the other person? How did they escape?"

April answered "Just before Bishop turned to Davis he pushed Bishop aside, grabbed Mikey, and ran out. Bishop sprayed that thing on my face before I could do anything too. I think that he probably followed them after making sure we wouldn't interfere"

Leo nodded "All right, then we'll follow him. Leatherhead, you stay here and and keep guard. The Battle Shell is the only way we can escape from this place and we don't know if there are more agents that could come and attack while we're all away"

The alligator frowned "And why would I do such a thing?" he asked "As I told you before I do not abandon friends to their fate, and I do not plan to do so now"

The blue ninja looked at him sympathetically "I know you care for Mikey, but we'll be going into the forest where there's snow and my brothers and I have been trained to fight in such conditions, and unless you tell me you have been trained as well, you'll be in serious disadvantage out there"

Leatherhead looked at him defiantely for a minute, but soon his eyes soften and he looked down "Very well" he said in a tone of voice that said he wasn't pleased with the situation at all.

"Great. So can we go now?!" Raph growled impatiently

Leo nodded "Let's go"

And before anyone could so much as blink, they were off into the forest at full speed.

* * *

Mikey sniffed, a little tear falling from one of his blue eyes "Davis, I'm scared" he whispered, his voice breaking under the yet unshed tears.

Davis held the little turtle closer to him, rubbing his small shell "I know" the human whispered back "We just have to hide a little longer, okay?"

Mikey didn't say anything, instead just opting to tremble under his arms. Whether it was because of the cold or out of fear, Davis didn't know, but they couldn't move from this spot unless they wanted to be found out, and that was the last thing they wanted at the moment.

They were hiding in a small cave behind dead shrubs that had enough branches to hide them from view unless someone came looking for them specifically here. The cave was just big enough for Davis to fit sitting down, it was long though, and Davis for a second had half a mind to go deeper into it, just be on the safe side, but had quickly dispelled the thought. If he needed to make a quick escape, he needed to be near the exit.

He sighed internally as he laid his head back to rest on the cold rock. Why did things have to get worse now of all times? He had gone from having an escape plan that worked, to one that didn't work, to escaping with people he had no idea who they were, just for _that_ to go wrong, and now he was here hiding out with the smallest and defenseless of all the mutants he had seen so far. Not that he could blame him though, after all, it had been _his_ decision to bring him along.

He had never been one to believe in Murphy's Law, but he was seriously considering changing that.

* * *

Bishop smirked as he walked patiently in the snow. This human was such an easy target. His tracks practically screamed "Follow me!" and his speed was almost mediocre. This, he thought, only strengthened his belief that humans were useless as they were now. Oh, sure, his army was meant to keep them safe from the likes of creatures that did not belong here, but over the course of his research he had found that many of the abilities on those aliens and mutants were actually useful.

The ability to heal, super strength, super speed, telekinesis, regeneration, and others were just the few that he had found in those creatures. Bishop had actually been offended that _monsters _had been gifted with those abilities instead of humans. But that would change, very soon if he had anything to say about it. His experiments were not only done for his glorious army, but for humanity as a whole. The serums that were being formed in his labs would be for those selected few who would be especially selected for the next step in human evolution. Homosapiens would no longer be a weak species, instead they would rise _above _the inferior creatures that dared ocupy the same galaxy!

The scientist chuckled lightly as he turned his mind back into the matter at hand. Yes, it would be a glorious day when that happened, but until then, he needed to teach _these_ monsters a lesson in subjectivity. And how else but to make them suffer as much as possible by killing a most precious member of their abominable family.

Bishop looked up to see shrubs that covered the opening of a cave and smirked again. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Davis looked out of the cave.

And froze at the sight of the most hated man walking straight at them. The human panicked for a moment. What was he going to do?! He had stayed near the entrance to be able to escape quickly if he needed, but Bishop was too close for that now. If he had a gun of any kind he could just aim and shoot him without any effort. Davis knew he needed to get out... and fast.

"Mikey" he whispered, shaking the little turtle a bit "We're going to need to move deeper into the cave, OK? It's going to be a little uncomfortable because it's small, but we'll be all right"

"Why are we moving?" Mikey whispered back

"To be safer" The human answered

At that moment, Mikey's eyes changed a bit. In them, Davis saw understanding. A kind of understanding that no child should have. Mikey understood the cruelty the world had in it and understood that danger they were in. _And still so small..._ David thought with regret. He shook his head out of those thoughts and grabbed the little mutant with one of his arms while using the other one to balance himself against the stone. Davis carefully looked back out the entrance of the cave and saw that Bishop still hadn't noticed them. He slowly rose trying not to make a sound and begin to move deeper inside the cave.

* * *

They were panting now. They were tired, more tired than they had ever remembered to be. They have had had a long trip while coming here, they had fought with what seemed, and probably were, hundreds of agents, they had worry over worry for Mikey and what could happen to him.

But they would not slow down.

They ran past trees, dodging rocks and jumping over small cliffs that got in their way. No words were said because no words were necessary. They were fast. Faster than any turtle had any right to be in the freezing cold of their current location. But the weather was the last thing they were thinking about. They didn't feel anything externally, right now there were only two things occupying their whole beings.

Eliminate Bishop

Get back Mikey

And no matter what, they were going to achieve those things.

Suddenly, Leo halted in their pursue. Raph looked to him with a frown, ready to yell at him to get back moving, but Leo halted him before he said anything by pointing to the ground. The red ninja looked down and saw a footprint imprinted in the snow. A footprint too heavy for Bishop, which meant it was the footprint of someone carrying something, or to be more specific, someone. Raph's frown deepened when he saw another footprint next to it. This one belonging to another man.

"He hasn't caught up yet" Leo said, and looked up sharply at his two brothers "Let's go"

* * *

They were trying to escape him. How amusing. Bishop wanted to laugh at the desperate attempt of the other man to escape. He loved playing with his victim's minds. Making them think they had a chance, when they were really just prolonging their deaths was one of his favorite games. Bishop walked a little faster until he reached the entrance. He looked at it for a second, but decided that he would just wait fro them on the other side. The look in the other human's face would be priceless.

The scientist walked past the cave in a somewhat fast, but not hurried step. He knew where the cave led and that it turned too many times. It would take them a while to reach the exit, he could wait for them there. Bishop chuckled darkly as he walked. There was no reason for him to not enjoy this little game. After all, all work and no play would be just too boring.

And besides, he was still not finished with them.

No, not yet.

* * *

Leatherhead was fidgeting. He had not sat down since the others had gone in search for Mikey. He shouldn't even be here! He should be out there looking for Mikey just like the other's were doing! But... Leonardo was right. He was not acostumed to being on the snow, he would be slow and a liability for them if it came to fighting. But then again, he was a survivor. It didn't matter if he had been mutated and now was intelligent according to human standards, he was still part animal, he was still a hunter, still a creature that could fight in no matter the circumstances!

But what if because of him something goes wrong and the one who _can_ fight are not able to save Michelangelo? What if he is not even able to do anything and sees Mikey fall back into the hands of that despicable man? What if other agents do come for these humans and something happens to them? If the others really did come back, then they would never forgive him for not being there to protect them. Even Mikey might never forgive him no matter how good at heart he is!

But then again...

That human, Casey, was strong. He could protect himself and the woman if it even came to that. And no one knew where they had hidden the Battle Shell besides Bishop. Besides that, he _needed _to be there with Mikey! Just because his brothers had come back didn't mean his job was done. He had protected him as much as he could ever since he had met him and would still protect him no matter what! A promise was a promise, right? He had already filled the promise of coming back with the little turtle's brothers, but now it was time to fulfill his own made promise of protecting the little guy no matter what.

Leatherhead looked back to where April and Casey were trying to fix the communication on the car, then he looked back to the forest.

Determination filling his eyes, the alligator set his course.

* * *

The exit was almost there. He could see the light coming in through it, all Davis hoped now was that they could escape with no troubles. There was a chance for it. Bishop hadn't seen them and so wouldn't know that they were coming out this way, all he really would have to worry about would be getting back to the others. The brothers might have made it back already. He was sure that wouldn't lose to the goons that were attacking them. Leatherhead probably made it back with them too, that alligator was made from some tough stuff.

The cave was becoming brighter, the exit must be near. If only he had some sort of radio, even if it was malfunctioning, he could probably make it work. But he didn't, his only choice would be to go back. But if the others had come back, then they were probably looking for them. No, scratch that, they were probably looking for Mikey, but he had no problems with that.

Davis saw the cave opening. "All right, little guy, we're almost out" he said to Mikey

"Are we going with my brothers now?" the little turtle asked, hope unmistakably in his voice

"Not yet" Davis said, and felt a pang in his heart when Mikey looked down in disappointment "We need to get away from the Bad Man first"

Mikey unconsciously held a little tighter to Davis "Okay" he said simply and then stayed quiet.

Davis finally felt the cool air hit him as he went out of the small entrance, he felt Mikey shiver and held him closer. He looked around, no one was in site. He let himself smile a bit, a least he had gotten away for some time, now if only they could make it ba-

"You're not very good at hiding, are you? Mr. Heaton"

The cool, whisper like voice made Davis' skin crawl, he felt Mikey starting to shiver, but this time he knew for sure it wasn't because of the cold. He turned around slowly and found himself looking straight into at the dark glasses he had so often imagined breaking. He instantly turned back around, intent on running once again away from him, but then he felt a sharp pain on his leg and fell on the ground. He looked to it and saw that he had a cut in it, he looked up again to Bishop.

The agent chuckled "Please, you don't think you're going to get away from me, do you?" he said walking closer to him

"Why do want Mikey so badly?!" David yelled, trying to buy time.

"Why? That's simple" Bishop said smirking, but the smile turned to a frown immediately, his eyes slowly filling with anger "His brothers have destroyed my plans over and over, they are responsible for delaying my army's completion, those _freaks _are the only ones who have ever interfered with my plans and succeeded in stopping them. They don't understand that my army will save mankind. They, like every other alien, monster, and mutant, want to destroy humanity. I will not allow that!"

Bishop's face was once again turning red from anger. The mere thought that the turtles were stopping his plans were enough for his blood to boil. Just like with Leatherhead, Davis was now looking at Bishop with confused eyes. What had happened to him to make him believe that? He knew that his "Invincible Army" was a very delicate subject for the Scientist, but he had never seen him like this.

Bishop, unaware of Davis confusion, kept on talking "The reason I want this little monster is because he is precious to them. I want them to suffer, to know that they are helpless in helping him, I want them to see him die in front of their eyes and know that they could not do a thing a about it! No one crosses me without paying the consequences."

And then he smirked "And do you know something, Mr. Heaton? They _have_ been suffering! I have kept an eye on them whenever they went out to search for their brother. They almost looked broken! But it's not enough, I want to see them suffer more. And for that" he said looking at Mikey "I need _him_"

Bishop walked closer, extending his hand so he could grab Mikey. Davis tried to scurry away, he wasn't going to let them take him! Bishop made for a grab, but just before his hand grabbed the little turtle's leg, he felt sharp pain.

Bishop retreated his hand immediately and only scowled in response to the pain. With his other hand he took out the shuriken that was imbedded in his skin. He looked toward the creatures that he knew could be the only ones with something such as this out here in the wilderness, and saw the beings that made him want to kill someone.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello were standing there, all had an equal look of murder. Their respective weapons were all out and anyone could see they were ready to make this man pay.

"You think we're just going to let you take him away from us?" Leo asked, his voice the same as the one before he had gone to his trip with the Ancient One.

"Ya kidnapped our little brother. We ain't about ta forgive ya for that" Raphael said, making sure his Sai shone in the setting sun.

"Bishop, you're about to see just why it is so wrong to cross a ninja" Donatello said holding his Bo so tight his knuckles were white.

"Raphie? Leo? Don?" Mikey called

The brother's attention was immediatly turned to their brother. "Mikey..." Don breathed with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, we're here now" Leo asurred, Rah smiled confidently at him.

Mikey smiled at them, a little tear coming out of his eyes. His brothers were here and everything would be all right, he was sure of it. The smile on his face disappeard though, hearing once again the chuckled of the one person who despised him.

The Scientist just chuckled, at first softly and then turning into a mad laugh. "Isn't this especial?" he said with amusement in his voice "The brothers are back together again. It's so heartwarming."

"We'll see who's laughin' at the end, Bishop" Raph growled

"Yes, we'll see, won't we?" The agent said, still with that smile on his face

Davis, who had been backing up from the soon to be battlefield along with Mikey, was now up against a tree. He knew he would not be able to run carrying Mikey with the injury in his leg. He looked up to see Bishop and his eyes widened.

"Guys! Look out!" he yelled

The brother's instinct kicked in and they all jumped out of the way just in time to miss three lasers that came their way. The three looked up and saw the sources that were hidden in the trees. They were all pointing at them.

"Did you think this area was out of my limits?" Bishop asked "This whole forest is protected, not so much so that people can't get in, but mostly so that mutants can't get _out_" Then the agent pushed a button, and all lasers zoned in to the turtles. The immediately started firing.

Leo, Raph, and Don could do nothing else but dodge as the lasers fired at them. Raph cursed inwardly. This was not going well, how come Donnie didn't know this? He looked back to where Mikey and the other human were, Mikey looked so scared for them... Raph cursed again, he shouldn't be feeling that! They were here to rescue _him_! The red ninja hid behind a tree, a laser beam shot at him and passed through that very same tree. It passed just a few millimeters from his shoulder and Raph was able to feel the heat of it. He growled, he needed to get to Mikey no matter what! He looked back to Mikey again and then to the lasers, without thinking about it, Raph let out a yell and ran across the dangerous field.

Don was in the same predicament a well. He kept dodging the lasers as well as he could. He was agile, but he was tired, and those kept coming to close for comfort. Don let out a growl that proved he was worthy of being Raph's brother. Dr. Stockman's notes didn't say anything about this protection so far out of the lab's entrances! If they had he could have done something to make sure they weren't caught with them. But Bishop said that the whole forest was protected, this was not good for them. He heard a yell and looked back for a second only to see his red banded brother dash across the field toward Mikey. "Raph!" he yelled, but it went to deaf ears. Damn it! He needed to destroy those lasers if he and his brothers were going to get their brother back. Don then remembered something he had in his duffel bag. His brain hadn't let him down yet and it wasn't about to start now. A plan formed, and Don prepared for it.

Leo heard Raph yell and saw him run across the feild of lasers, then he saw Don with a look he was familiar with, there was a plan brewing there. Leo saw Bishop with his control. The agent was controlling the lasers from there, if he could take away that control from him, then the lasers would stop and they would be able to get to Mikey. Leo's face filled with determination. Raph was going for Mikey, Don was taking care of the lasers, and he was going to take care of Bishop.

The blue ninja ran like his brother through the field, dodging the lasers and never taking his eyes off Bishop. The scientist saw him and smirked. Time for more fun. Leo jumped and tried to attack Bishop with a flying kick, but the man grabbed his ankle out of the air and threw him against a tree. The ninja was able to control his movement in mid-air, he kicked off from the tree to the ground. Not missing a beat, Leo ran to the agent and started a wave of punches and kicks. The scientist dodged them easily, all while smirking. Leo growled, he was making him look like an amateur! Bishop decided to jump a bit away from the turtle to get a bit of space.

"Come on, Leonardo. That's not really all you can do, is it?" Bishop said mockingly

Leo didn't say anything and instead went on the attack, trying to grab the device that controlled the lasers. He grabbed Bishop's wrist and tried to over power him, but was surprised with his un-natural strength. Bishop sent a snap kick to Leo's chin, but Leo was able to dodge it and tried to send a kick to the agent's stomach. The man pried away his wrist and sidestepped, missing that kick. Then he gave Leo a backfist, but he was able to duck in time.

"This is a bit embarrasing for you isn't? To be the leader and still struggle against me. Frustrating isn't?"

Leo took a deep breath. He was trying to make him lose concentration, but it wasn't going to work. He had taken the lessons the Ancient One had given him to heart. He would not lose in a matter of patience. Slowly, Leo's stance relaxed more.

"Yes, it's a bit embarrasing" The leader admitted "but Master Splinter once told me that a leader is just the part of a group that tries to keep the rest together. The strength, the intelligence, the happiness, it all depends on the members of that group, not just the leader."

The agent smirked "How insightful, but do you honestly think I care about such a thing?" then he looked towards Mikey and then looked back to Leo "Sorry, Leonardo, but as I said before, I need your little brother to continue my plans and what better timing than now when his family is already here" and then he started to push another button.

Donatello's calculations helped him know angles and distances. He was going to need those right now. While dodging the lasers, the purple ninja opened the bag and took out a set of binoculars he had. They had served him well for various missions throughout their adventures, unfortunately this plan working meant they weren't going to survive another one. Don dodged behind a rock to buy some time and with one swift hit to said rock, the binoculars were broken apart. He took one of the lens and left the rest stranded. He quickly looked to one of the trees where the lasers were located and without thinking about it too much, ran for that tree as fast as he could.

Not missing a beat, the laser that was meant to follow him fired as soon as it got a lock on. Don acted fast, and not moving from his spot as all his logical senses were telling him to, he put the lens in front of him where the laser would have otherwise hit. But instead of acting like a magnifying glass like it would to sunlight, the lens fired the laser back as if it was a mirror. Don mentally cheered for a microsecond and then used the lens to guide the laser beam to where the other lasers were.

Raph ran faster than any other time he could remember, he was panting with tiredness by now. All the fighting and running were getting to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel himself kicking his rear for doing such a reckless thing right now. But as usual, his mind lost to his impatience, so he kept running and dodging as much a he could. He heard someone call out to him, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now. One of the lasers grazed his leg, Raph let a hiss go out, but it was barely a burn so he put it out if his mind quickly and kept running. Then a rock that was on front of him exploded due to two lasers firing at the same time right in front of him. Raph cursed when the lasers started to drive him back, but his eyes never actually strayed too far from Mikey.

Suddenly the lasers stopped "Huh?" Raph said intelligently and looked up and around to see that all the lasers had somehow been destroyed.

Just before Bishop pressed the button, he heard something he wasn't too please to hearing... silence. He looked back to see his lasers had stopped trying to fire at the turtles and that they were completely destroyed. He growled, how did the freaks...? It didn't matter. He still had more surprises for them. He looked to Leonardo again.

"Well, the rat must be proud of his adopted litter. It seems one of your brothers was able to destroy my lasers" Leo narrowed his eyes at the way he was calling his family "But it doesn't matter, more friends are coming to join our little game" Then Bishop finally pressed the button and the blue ninja was able to hear the sound of doors sliding, similar to the ones at the lab. He had a bad feeling about this...

And the bad feeling was right. Don was heading right to where Mikey was, finally intent on grabbing him, but the noise stopped him in his tracks. Then from out the woods came some of the things they never wished to see again.

Bishop's clones

Raph looked like he was ready to kill as many as were coming out. He was filled with rage. Were they never going to get Mikey?! They were coming from all sides. All just like the ones they had fought back at the lab at Times Square. Well, Raph thought as he cracked his knuckles, at least they were going to get to smash that face as many times as they wanted.

Don wasn't so pleased. Last time they had needed an electric canon to end the three they had fought. This time they didn't have anything like that at their disposal and there were more, much more, than before.

Mikey was scared to be out there. He unconsciously tried to get away from the scene, but he didn't notice that the action was taking farther away from Davis. the human was too busy to notice his little companion not near him. he was too focused on the fight that was going to decide their future.

Ten of those clones had appeared. And although the turtles had fought a lot bigger crowds than that, they new that each of those clones were stronger and faster that all those humans, and even aliens, combined. Leo almost felt his hope waive. This was beginning to be too much, he didn't know how much more they were going to be able to give. The fights, the running, the desperation...

Was this ever going to end?

Then he remembered his whole reason for being there. He looked to Mikey, and simultaneously, Mikey looked to him. Time seemed to stop for Leo, and for that moment, his head became clear, and his pain became numb, and his determination was filled.

Yes, it was going to end, and it was going to end now.

Leo let out a yell that had all of his feeling in it. Don and Raph looked toward him, surprised that they were hearing something like that. Bishop, who had been too busy watching his creations made in his image, turned startled to where the blue ninja was. His eyes were surprised to see said ninja almost already on top of him. There was nothing he could but put his hands to try to stop the tackle.

Both of them rolled on the ground, throwing hits and kicks and growls at each other. Raph and Don would have gone to help as well, but they were busy trying to keep themselves alive as the cyborgs tried to fight them.

Miked from his spot looked at it all with worry and sadness, he wished with all his heart that he could be there helping out their brothers. Fighting along side them with a weapon and everything, but all he could do was watch as they fought for him. The little turtle was only five years old, but he now understood the matters of life and death. He had seen death, and part of him had wished it when he had been in those dreaded sessions with that Bad Scientist. Why had all of this happened?

Bishop was finally able to put his feet under Leo and threw him off of him. He stood up panting at the effort it had taken him. He then looked toward his hand and saw that his remote was not there anymore. He looked about and at the same time Leo looked at the remote that had been thrown away sometime during the small fight. They both looked at each other, and then back at the remote.

And ran

Both their hands extended to reach the device.

Three inches...

two inches...

one inch...

Leo's hand reached it first. He grabbed the remote as fast as he could and in one swift move he yelled "Don!" and threw it at his brother. Donatello, by instinct, raised his hand to catch the device. He looked at it for one second and understanding came to face. He stayed close to Raph so he could protect him while he opened the object, the purple ninja dodged a punch and circled along with his brother so he could distract the robot. A few wires were rearranged and some disconnected and soon Don had the thing running again, but this time it was different. Pressing a button, Don hoped with all his heart that this would work.

* * *

Leatherhead walked as fast as he could on the cold snow. They had been right, of course. He was not trained in any way to be in this cold, much less fight, but he couldn't just stay idle while his little friend was in danger of being back into the clutches of Bishop! It would all seem worthless if he was able to escape and not the child. He knew deep inside him that if that ever came to happen, he would not only try to attack Bishop, but he would let him capture him again and experiment on him if that's all it would take to be sure that that time he could escape with Mikey.

But that was nonetheless another future. For now all he could do was try to help out in any way he could so that nothing remotely close to that would have to happen. Leatherhead looked up as soon as the sound of fighting reached his ears. He had finally made it. Now it was a matter of taking Mikey back any way he could.

* * *

It did

The clones all stopped moving at the same time. A kick stayed in mid air, and many punches never came.

"Yes!" Leo said with a big smile on his face

"All right, Donnie!" Raph also said. All Don could do was sigh in relief that it had worked

But Bishop was another story. He could feel anger rising and enveloping his whole body. They weren't going to ruin his plans! they _were_ going to pay for all the things they had done to him! he reached inside his coat, for the thing that was the last resort. Something he thought he would never have to use. He looked at Mikey and the little turtle was able to feel a cold chill in his body. He turned his head to see Bishop taking out something from his coat.

"This isn't over yet" He whispered and pointed a gun at the little turtle

The three brothers heard the whisper and their hearts stopped when they saw what was happening. Raph being the only one to act before thinking, felt his legs move on their own.

He ran toward his little brother

Davis heard the whisper as well, and at that moment reacted and saw that Mikey wasn't next to him. He looked up and saw that Bishop had a gun pointed at Mikey and that he was about to pull the trigger. Something in him moved, and suddenly the pain in his leg disappeared, he stood up.

He ran toward the one he wanted to save

Leatherhead had finally reached the scene. He had seen all of the frozen clones standing there, some who were still walking to fight the turtles had stopped before they had taken part of the fight at all. He then looked to see what was happening now. And saw Bishop about to shoot Mikey. Anger suddenly rose to his head and his whole body moved faster than he thought he could in the snow.

He ran toward his little friend

Bishop didn't any notice of this. He just had his target right there in front of him. He felt something move from behind him, but didn't care. As long as he could kill the little freak in front of his brother he would have his revenge complete. And then they would know that no one crosses him without suffering. He pulled the trigger.

The sound filled the entire place

A bullet flew in the air

A target was hit

And a body fell heavily on the ground.

"No..."

* * *

**Poll is still open by the way. I know I took long to update this, but I hope you guys were happy with this chapter. Anyways, I can only see 1 or 2 chapters at most here so it would be good to try to vote now.**

**For now, let's hope the next chapter comes sooner!  
**


	20. Pursuing The Target 2

**Do people even remember this story?**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 20: Pursuing The Target, part 2

* * *

_A bullet flew in the air_

_A target was hit_

_And a body fell heavily on the ground._

"No..."

Everyone stared hard at the body. Blood was seeping out from the wounds and he coughed blood, a sure sign of how grave the condition was. Leatherhead was stunned. He could not believe this was happening. Raphael was confused as to what drove him to do that. Who was he anyway?

"D-Davis?" Mikey said, unsure of how the human's situation really was.

Davis coughed again. More blood dripping from his mouth.

Bishop growled "Stupid human!" He pointed the gun again at Mikey.

Raph was very near now, and as soon as he saw Bishop's hands lifting that gun again, he felt white-hot anger toward the scientist once again. "Hell, no" he muttered and kicked the gun out of Bishop's hands. Bishop had been too concentrated on the smallest turtle to notice and was startled when the red ninja did that, but before he could do anything about it another kick was sent his way. Bishop dodged, once again proving his fast reflexes. But then yet another attack came his way from his right and Bishop had to jump away from it. He looked at the three turtles who were now coming his way.

He chuckled "Three on one? That hardly seems fair for the good guys"

Raph's eyes narrowed and opened his mouth to say something back, but surprisingly, Leo beat him to it "Fair or not fair, you have crossed the line too many times. It's time for you to pay"

Don didn't say anything and instead glared venomously at the scientist, silently agreeing.

"You say that as if you have a chance of winning. But do you think I will be that easy to fight?" Bishop said smirking "Remember, even if you have foiled my plans many times, not once have you been able to beat me in a fight, but just so we can put that doubt to rest..."

And here Bishop took a fighting position "Why don't we have a final fight right here, right now"

* * *

Over to where Davis was, Leatherhead was trying to stop the bleeding anyway he could. He had torn up a piece of the lab coat that Davis still had on and was pressing it against the wound, but he knew that wasn't going to be enough.

Davis coughed again and then laughed a mirthless laugh "You c-can stop trying Leatherh-head... I know I w-won't make it"

"Do not say that, Davis. There may still be something we can do" Leatherhead said, pressing the wound a bit more in a vain attempt to save his human friend.

"T-That's not gonna happen" And both Davis and Leatherhead were burdened with the truth behind that statement.

Mikey begin to cry, and for the first time in two weeks, it was not for himself he was crying "Why?" he asked, his voice broken by his tight throat.

Davis turned his head weakly toward Mikey. He gave him a sad smile "T-To be honest, I'm not e-even sure" He turned his eyes to the sky spotting the first few stars.

"But when I saw the way your brothers had gone through everything to get you back, and the way the humans thought of you as family, and the way Leatherhead threw everything away to make sure you were all right...I just... I couldn't let all of that be in vain"

He turned his gaze to Mikey again "T-That's why I grabbed you back in the van, and probably why I jumped in front of a b-bullet. You're a special kid, Mikey. You have something that makes people want to p-protect you. And even if you don't know it, you, in turn, make them smile and think life is worth living" He laughed again, but it turned to a weak cough "B-But I guess I'm not fitted to say that"

"D-Don't lose that, kid... keep on smiling... don't let what happened here scar you forever..." Davis was turning paler, and his voice weaker and weaker.

Leatherhead saw this "Please, Davis, stop talking, rest"

But Davis wasn't listening "Y-You're a l-light, Mikey... r-remember that. D-Don't let B-Bishop take that away from you..."

"Davis" Mikey said in a tiny voice, tears streaming down his face "Please don't die, _please_"

Davis didn't say anything, instead he just looked back to the sky, contemplating the stars with the few seconds he had left. "I wonder..." he whispered "Would this make up for what I did to her...?" Davis' voice trailed off, his eyes grew dull, and his chest rose and fell for one last time.

Davis Heaton, scientist and recent friend, was dead.

Mikey's eyes grew wider "Davis?" he said weakly "Davis?" a little louder. Not really knowing what to do, Mikey turned his eyes desperately to Leatherhead.

The alligator met his eyes with a sad gaze, then looked down to his human friend's body. He closed his eyes and cleaned the blood on his hands with the snow. And without saying a word he grabbed Mikey and hugged him. Mikey cried quietly in his arms, the sobs making his little body shake.

"Why did he die, Le-ley?" he asked through sobs "Why? Why the the Bad Man hurt me? Why did he take me away from my home? Why, Le-ley? Why?"

Leatherhead's heart clenched every time he asked. He couldn't tell him why. No matter how intelligent he was, he couldn't tell him why Bishop thought it was okay to hurt them, or why he couldn't see they also had feelings, or why all these things had happened to them. He couldn't answer his questions, so instead he hugged even tighter, trying to bring some comfort through the act, while in his mind he was also asking...

Why...?

* * *

Bishop looked to see the scene, he smirked "Looks like the human finally died" he announced to the brothers.

Neither of them dared a glance to that direction. They knew Bishop could be tricky and he had proved to be a lot more of a challenge that they could have imagined. He didn't even seem that tired! But they all knew that it would end today, one way or another.

Bishop smirked again at the turtles. He knew what was passing through their minds. He knew it because he had seen that same face many times. It really never got boring. It was always a pleasure to wipe those faces that held resolution and turn them into dismay. Especially if they were horrid mutants. But, still, these mutants had proven to be more resourceful than many others, it would be wise to end the game now, while he still could. Underestimating them had always been his undoing.

Without any warning, Bishop launched himself against Don who was in the middle. Don blocked the attack with his Bo and counterattacked with a low kick. Bishop jumped and at the same time tried to get Raph with a roundhouse kick. Raph ducked in time and Leo tried to grab the leg from the air. Bishop swung his other leg around and almost hit mark, but before he did Don had gone back up and took the hit instead of Leo. He was sent back for a second. This gave time for Raph to try to chambered punch against Bishop's stomach. Bishop took the attack and backtracked a few steps. Leo then came at him with a combination of kicks and hits. Bishop blocked them all using both his hands and knees.

Don came from below trying a low kick at Bishop and twisted his body and cartwheeled safely out of the way. Raph came from behind and tried to cut him with his sai. Bishop grabbed his wrist and kicked him on the stomach. Raph planted his feet on the ground and instead of being drawn back he growled and kicked Bishop with the same kind of kick. Bishop didn't resist and staggered backward. Leo saw his chance and made a sweep making Bishop finally fall. Don ran forward and with his Bo, hit him square on his face.

Leo stood in front of Bishop "It's time to end this" He said, and his brothers nodded.

The sides of Bishop's mouth turned upward "Time to end this? Are you not having fun mutant?" He punched Leo on his stomach, then did a sweep on Don, back kicked Raph, and stood up straight as smoothly as he could "Because I am" he said, a cold smile on his lips.

The blue ninja let a growl escape his lips. How could he have let himself unguarded like that? As if he didn't know any better. He had trained all his life and he knew that even a beginner knew the 'Don't let your guard down' rule.

Bishop's outward demeanor showed the flawless, cool, smooth criminal he liked showing, and most of the time he truly was that, but not this time. This time the cool exterior showed nothing of the turmoil he was on the inside. This was not going the way he had imagined. According to his plan, the little freak should have died in front of the bigger freaks, while those aforementioned suffered and also died in agony. But now what had come to pass was nothing of what he had predicted. The mutants were all alive, even the alligator whom he was using simply as an experiment. His lab security had been a joke, his men were defeated before they did any real damage to the turtles, his back-up lasers had been destroyed, his clones had been desabled even before they even started fighting, and now he was being constantly attacked by these annoying beasts.

His demeanor might show calmness, but it was not so at all.

There was only one option left.

"But as much fun as I am having, I think it _is_ time to end this" Bishop swept his gaze over the the faces that glared blood-red hate.

And then he turned and ran.

There was half a second of astonished silence at the action, but that was quickly over as the brothers turned to follow. Leonardo looked back at Mikey who was clutched in the alligator's arms "Leatherhead" he called "Take Mikey back to the van. Do not let him out of your sight!"

Leatherhead nodded "I will" and stood up with Mikey in his arms.

Leo turned quickly to see where he was going and took the lead again. His brothers were flying in a speed that seemed impossible to have after all the fighting they had done. But Leo understood. He could see Bishop's black coat perfectly in the whiteness of the snow and the trees barely covered the moving target. Bishop changed directions abruptly and ran toward the sea that the brothers had come from.

Bishop looked back and saw them. He turned his head again and ran faster than a normal human being should be able to run. His face remained fixed, no smirk, no scowl, there was nothing to read from his expression. But his actions more than spoke. His running became a bit desperate at trying to get away. These turtles had to get tired by now, and Bishop knew he still had stamina to burn, but he needed to use it to be able to retreat._ A good commander knows when it is time to retreat and fight another day. _The thought came and went, but Bishop's lips twitched, he hadn't remembered that piece of advice in a while. It came from another lifetime. A lifetime where aliens did not exist and mutants were only a figment of the imagination.

But now was not the time to reminiscence. He had a get away to orchestrate.

The scientist ran until he finally reached the sea. He once again changed his course and ran across the shoreline. The shore wasn't sandy in the least, instead in went from water to rock and ice. It became trickier to try to outrun them, but he had set up his most important lab here for a reason, and that lab had been here far longer than anyone really knew. He had traveled this place better than anyone else alive and he knew he could use it to his advantage.

He ran until he reached higher ground, the ninja brothers were still following him, they seemed to keep good track of him until now, good, it would be a shame for him if his worst enemies could not follow him in this ground. That would have spoken badly of him. He ran a bit more, he knew that it was around here... there! The wall that cut through here, perfect. He never really thought he would use this, but planning in advance was something he had always prided himself for, back-up plans may be looked down by some, but personally he liked knowing there was always something he could do to surprise his enemies.

The ground had risen until the shore had become a cliff an extreme diver would be proud to jump if it wasn't for the ice-freezing water that would wait at the end of the dive. He stopped, right in front of the wall that couldn't even be climbed because of the slippery ice that formed there. Bishop's face was still expressionless when he turned to the turtles.

* * *

Leo and his brothers tensed as Bishop turned. Something was up, he could feel it, and he knew Don and Raph could feel it as well. Bishop did not just run out of a fight without something being in his mind. They all had their weapons in their hands, whatever happened they would not be found defenseless. What could Bishop be thinking?

"Whatever the heck yer plannin', Bishop..." Raph said, voicing their suspicion "You better stop. No matter what, we're gonna end up making you pay fer what ya did"

Bishop clasped his hands behind his back, showing them he wasn't taking them as seriously as he should "Really? And how do you know I don't have a plan to re-capture my little guest once he goes back with his human friends and keep on doing what I did?"

Raph growled, and it was Don who answered "That's not going to happen since that would mean you'd be leaving this place" The purple ninja narrowed his eyes "And you're not"

The agent gave a few steps toward the cliff "An intelligent mind such as yours should not turn to barbaric violence, Donatello" he tisked, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"You're the last person I want to hear that from" Donatello said through gritted teeth.

Bishop came to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the cold freezing water that met that fall. He turned to the turtles again with the patience of someone dealing with good acquaintances than with the ones who wished the most violent of deaths by their hands.

"There's nowhere to run Bishop" Leo said, although he felt uneasy about the agent standing there.

Bishop didn't say anything immediately and instead looked down at the water again "I beg to differ" he said quietly and his muscles tensed for some reason almost as if...

Leo's eyes widened "Stop!" he yelled, but Bishop did not heed the blue ninja and jumped.

The trio ran to where the agent had jumped with just enough time to see the splash he had made. Raph then made as if he was also going to jump, but Don restrained him knowing that water that cold could kill a warm-blooded human fast, not to say how much sooner it would be for a cold-blooded reptile like themselves.

"Well, what do ya want me to do, Don? He's getting away _again_!" Raph yelled, angry to have been stopped, but he had no time to say anything else because of a rumbling sound that seemed to come from the very rock itself.

The brothers stood still trying to decipher what they had just heard, but then they heard it again, and not only heard but felt the rumbling. It felt like a earthquake was happening, but as Leo found out when he looked up, it wasn't. The rocks at the top of the cliff came tumbling down and Leo could only stare as the first one made impact and multiplied into the many pieces that now flew to them and hit their bodies. It wasn't enough to throw them off the cliff, but more crashed and they knew that unless they did something, they would be crushed to death by the land itself.

"Run!" Leo yelled a one word command again and in this different scenario, his brothers did heed the advice. They ran away from the crumbling wall of rock well until the boulders had stopped rolling after them. They had made it almost back to where the sea met with what could be called a shore again. They panted, their breaths visible in the cold moisture of the air. And once they had regained their breath again...

"Damn! DAMN IT!" Raph fell to ground and punched the frozen rock, no doubt some part of him wishing he could hit it harder so he could break it, or at least feel enough pain.

"He... he escaped again..." Don whispered in disbelief.

Leo became aware that his hand was shaking, it wasn't because of the cold and it wasn't because he was afraid of something. It was because of rage. Rage that wanted to be let out, that wanted to make him hurt something, anything, that wanted to make him lash out at whoever he could come across. A small part of his brain wondered if it was the same rage that he had for a time before he was sent to the Ancient One. But no, it felt different. This rage wasn't because he had failed himself, it was because he had failed the one person in his life who needed the most protecting...

Don was shaking his head and muttering to himself "There must be something we can do. There has to be something, anything! This can't be the way it ends..."

"It's not gonna be the way it ends" Raph growled "I'm gonna follow that bastard and MAKE HIM PAY!" Raph got up and started toward the cliff where Bishop had jumped from. Leo saw him go.

"...Bishop has to have something that we can use..." Donatello was still muttering to himself, but a bit more calculating "He's always doing all of these things to mutants and aliens, he doesn't seem to care about family or friends, but he has to care for something..."

Leo kept looking at Raph's retreating back. He could see Raph's muscles were stiff with anger that hadn't been satisfied and he could relate. He was barely listening to his younger brother.

"... What's the most important thing for him? What's the thing he has lived for? What..." Sudden realization dawned on Don's face "THAT'S IT!"

His sudden yell was enough to jolt the blue ninja out of his daze and for the red clad brother to turn back to look at them. Don looked at Leo with a happiness that seemed out of place at the moment. Raph had jogged back to them with a glare that seemed to say '_This better be good or I'll turn my rage on you'_

"Guys, don't you see?" Don asked "Bishop has tried to tortured us by using Mikey. He knew that he was especial to all of us, April and Casey included. Hun said that there had been rumors of a fourth turtle and Bishop sent that small robot to spy on us and find out if it was true. He not only found out about it, but saw the way we all treated him and the way that Mikey was so especial."

"Yeah, but we know that, Don" Leo said "Where are you going with this?"

The genius turtle looked from Leo to Raph "Guys, he _knew_ we would all suffer if Mikey was kidnapped because _knew_ that he was precious to us. And I think... I think that we can make him pay with the same coin"

"But the bastard doesn't care for anyone" Raph glared on "The heck do you think we're gonna do? Kidnap a lackey? He can replace those any time he wants!"

Don shook his head impatiently "No, not a person. I know Bishop doesn't care for anyone no matter what he says he's doing for humanity" he added an eyeroll.

"Then what?" Leo asked, getting impatient as well.

"His research" Don said "No matter how we look at it Bishop has lived his life for his research. He kidnaps, murders, steals, and lies just so he can advance on his precious data and figure out how to make humans "better". Those cyborgs we've fought are just a product of what he has acomplished so far. And I'm not sure, but the fact that he's faster and stronger than most humans are _could_ mean that he's getting somewhere dangerously near his goal."

"Then what we have to do..." Leo said slowly, working out what Don had said "is destroy his research..."

"Exactly"

"That's ridiculous!" Raph yelled "How is Bishop payin' fer what he did to us? Even if you destroy all his labs an' erase everything, he's still gonna be free! He's still gonna do whatever he's doing! And he's still gonna be out there planning something ta take Mikey away from us again!" Raph turned sharply around and began walking briskly to the cliff again "I dunno what you guys will do, but I'm gonna go find that Bishop and _truly_ make him pay fer what he has done to us"

Leo and Don watched him go, then Don let his face fall "He's right. I don't know why I didn't think of it, but he's right. Even if we destroy everything Bishop would still be out there doing what he alwas does..."

"He _is_ right" Leo conceded "But so are you" he turned to Don and said ninja looked up to him "Everything you both said is true, so what we have to do is make sure Bishop pays both ways."

"Both ways?"

The blue ninja nodded "Don, you're the only one who can understand the system, so you're going to have to go back to the lab and make sure Bishop pays for what he did to us" Leo looked to the cliff "I'll go with Raph and we'll both make sure that Bishop pays for what he did to Mikey"

Don smiled determined "Double pay back"

Leo smiled back, then turned serious again "Be careful" he said, and started to run toward the cliff just like Raph had done.

* * *

Donatello didn't wait a second and as soon Leo had turned his back, he turned his and started to run back to the lab. The night was dark and it looked darker once back in the forest. Don's running wasn't as fast as when he was running to catch up to Bishop. Right then he had been fueled by anger, a very good booster that made him understand how Raph could go on fighting for so long, but Don knew he wasn't like Raph. His anger was beginning to tire him and the fact that they had been in action since the morning wasn't helping. He knew he had to reach the lab as fast as he could. Otherwise Bishop might come to a conclusion that he needed to escape with everything as soon as possible, and that included the information that he needed to erase.

The cold was numbing to his muscles, and even though he was sweating, there was no denying the fact that he could see his breath every time he panted. He could hear the sounds of the night crawlers at the distance, all of them going on with their daily lives of surviving another night, unaware of the problems that went on between humans and mutants.

Don saw one of the frozen clones out of the corner of his eye. He was getting nearer. He could see other clones who had been barely coming out of their hiding places. Don shuddered, he had no idea just how many of those things Bishop had in store. If they had almost lost with only three of them, then all of these would have killed them in less than a minute, and then all hope for rescuing Mikey would have been lost. As annoying as it was, it really was a good thing that Bishop hadn't thought of them so highly. Otherwise they might had not made it out.

About five minutes later he had finally reached where they had fought with Bishop. Don slowed to a stop unwillingly. He looked around at all the signs of battle. Leatherhead had already taken Mikey away, he noted approvingly. He didn't know the alligator much, but if Leo, who was the kind of guy that was hard to win his trust, was allowing him to help them and take care of Mikey, then he could trust him as well.

His eyes rested on the body of the human. He walked over to him, noticing the red snow that looked almost black in the darkness. He frowned, he didn't know who this person was, and yet, he had saved Mikey's life by sacrificing his own. He wished he could thank him. The human had not only saved his little brother, but had also saved Raph. Don knew that Raph could have been the one laying there if this human had been a second later.

"Thank you, Davis" he whispered, finally remembering the human's name, then turned and ran again, faster than before.

He still didn't know why Davis had done something like that, but what he did know was that his life would not be lost in vain.

* * *

**Should I ask for a review? **


End file.
